Ultima: CLASSIFIED
by Lightsoul9
Summary: A hidden plot that revolve over a certain society members that gone rogue over searching for his lost family, as in turn, it drag attention on the heroes even the villain into an unknown territory that would shock both side and the other also.
1. The Motive

(Somewhere in a barren wasteland in the daytime noon, in some ruin abandoned city of the park area, Trees still standing but quite old and rotten which barely ever grow a leave, There's a little bit of dripping water but highly doubted is contaminated, There's no other people or even species have seen from the horizon, then suddenly on the ground, shaking like a quake and keep growing, as the ground's dirt almost at the top pile a feet high, suddenly bursting out from dirt is a muscular giant red hand with a vibe-pulsing yellow-glowing knuckles on its.)

* * *

><p>?: It was an usual day at the Society, there's a good day and there's bad day, well, it's pretty much everyday is a bad day when the world nor the multiverse has gone down to the...you know what I mean.<p>

(Upon the view computer screen of an adult man, he wears some office white-button shirt, a black tie and also wear a pen holder on his shirt pocket with labels "Nerd Herds", typing something to appear to be a memo logs about Daily life in his works.)

Chuck Bartowski : Okay, let's do this one more time, okay, Chuck logs bla bla bla usual day bla bla bad day, hmm, not quite comforting line for a memo.

(then when he still thinking about his logs, a knocking on his quarter's door, appear a person whom known Chuck for a long time, arriving with a message)

Morgan: Hey Chuck! You're there?

Chuck: Wha..yea..Yeah Morgan, I'm here, come on in.

(door automatically open by split into two side)

Morgan: Hey, did you here the news, Spongebob Squarepant just past his leadership to this Nick with the mechanical gear swords.

Chuck: Whoa, when did that happen?

Morgan: Ooh, about 2 days ago, sorry forget to tell, kinda caught up with electronic problem.

Chuck: The Ultimax games?

Morgan: Yap apparently. So anyway, the kid just beat out one of that toughest baddies of entity from Sonic's dimensions, the kid took a lot of beating out there and almost die for it after that.

Chuck : Oh man, Nick probably worn out pretty badly from that ordeal.

Morgan: Nah, he just need to use that sword's healing factor and it's good as new again, but yeah, he's been through a lot.

Chuck: Well, I'm just glad he's alright safe and sounds.

(Suddenly, his watch beeping and glow some little red light)

Chuck: Morgan, we gotta go, they calling some important meeting at the brief right now.

Morgan: Oh probably calling about that Nick kid's big responsibility and whatnot, we might get some bonus salary maybe.

Chuck: I seriously doubt that.

* * *

><p>(as he grab his red "Nerd Herd" labeled jacket, he take off out of his room with his friends, speed-walking to the hallway of big hi-tech facility base that could the House of Geniuse's HQ, somewhere hidden in the waste area maybe far from the Safe House)<p>

(as they keep walking to get to the meeting, they came across the other genius character and other Society-members that just passing by or there for weapon testing)

Phineas: Hi, Chuck.

Chuck: Hey, Phin, sorry gotta rush, big meeting.

Morgan: Say hi for your sister, kid.

Phineas: Will do, Morgan, Nice people

(Ferb just nod while working on their inter-dimensional hover jet-bike, the StreamShooter, to complete the sequence on dimensional jump)

(as they keep walking, they past few of the members in each different lab room, like Benson trying to keep Pops from touching any dangerous object, but Pops happen to hold some standard issue Blaster.)

Pops: Ooh, what are this thing do?

BOOM

Benson: POPS! WHAT DID I TELL YA?

(Then Numbuh 2 were working on his new 2x4 equipment while get into argument with Wade Load on his strange weaponry method)

Wade: Hoagie, you can't put some bubblegum, a can of tuna and a metal paste on a particle cartridge to built an high speed toaster.

Numbuh 2: uh-huh, and you say my Atomic flaming donuts was a catastrophic bad idea and it's totally distracted the Org's mutant monster from eating our friends.

Wade: that, and they been bedridden for 6 weeks due to the toxin poisoning fume from the donuts.

(Then the Nerd Buddies arrived to what is appeared to be a hangar of robot mecha, weapon and rescue division transport.)

Razor: Hey, guys what's up?

Chuck : Urgent meeting, catch you guys later.

Morgan: Looking good, Swat Kats.

T-bone: Right back at ya, Morg. (while fixing the engine of exhaust booster on the Turbokats.)

(Upon view of the hangar, there's a repairs of Atomic Betty's ship, an angry XR of Buzz Lightyear's crew on a disfunctional vending machine trying to get a can of oil)

XR: C'mon, you stupid thing, GIVE MY SPECIAL DELUXE PREMIUM CAN!

(Then there's Ratchet and Optimus prime modified the space bridge system that would able them transport supply and refugee vehicle with less damaging from the vortex's magnetic storm.)

Morgan: Ooh, that is so frikkin' sweet.

(And finally, the two reached the meeting room that few of top rank and even special unit member sitting in a long rectangle tables, from the left side there is the nanite powered boy: Rex Salazar, the mystical talisman user: Jade Chan, the alien shape-shifter hero: Ben Tennyson, the creator and father of the Powerpuff Girls: Professor Utonium, A dark keyblade wielder: Riku and Goliath, the leader of Manhattan clan Gargoyles. On the right side, there's the duo Boy Genius: Jimmy Neutron and Dexter, Danny Fenton's sister: Jazz Fenton, the Teenage inter-galatic guardian officer: Betty Barrett AKA Atomic Betty, the TMNT Genius, Donatello, the Society's wizard: Merlin and lastly on the very center front with wide screen interactive LCD, turn the chair around to them and reveals as...)

Skipper: Ladies and gentleman, are we here now?

* * *

><p>(As he sees all of them attended, he pressed the button on the arm chair to activated an holographic interface in each of the members to see contain few montage of location, picture of some top villain and an schematic research on unknown object)<p>

Skipper: As you can see, on last event, the Organization's activity has been pull out into a big setback, the baddies from few of world territory has forced themselves to retreat for regrouping into their lair, that's make it our finest big win thanks to our new leader and his Ultima-family, here-here!

(The member of the board were clapping and cheering about the news)

Merlin: BRAVO!

Dexter: Excellent work, Neutron.(shaking Jimmy's hand)

Jimmy: Thank you, Dex.

Ben: Now that's how you do to save the world.

Jade: What's left of it.

Rex: C'mon, Jad, have a little compassion abit, at least we got more big gun in our side.

Jade: Well, we'll see about it.

Chuck: That's great, absolutely great, and so.. what are this thing for?

Skipper: UHM-HUM! Okay, now the bad news, our source indicate that there have been an activity on the Org's castle, possibly they doing their usual despicable way for contingency plan when we're at our winning peak, Donnie?

Donatello: We're recently believe that few of the Grunts army are scavenging mystical related object from many earth of the multiverse, searching an ancient artifact that rumor has it, the Dark King built it once for safe keeping.

(The member suddenly spook out and some shiver after they heard that name.)

(Chuck and Morgan whispering on the matter.)

Morgan: Dude, for real?

Chuck: Well, they kinda thinks so.

Skipper: And that is just the tip of the iceberg, people, if they get that weapons, there's no tell what destructive and evilistic they're doing to it.

Utonium: and the Dark king isn't exactly the type of king whose going to lend any of his artifact without any instruction, even the Organization alone.

Jimmy: it'll be a self-destructive for all worlds.

Rex: So what are we waiting for? Let bust the shell off of that Tri-clops already.

Jazz: Without a detailed plans and blindfolded over to the Grunts?

Rex: Well..no..

Atomic Betty: Skip, with all our knowledge and resources, the Grunts isn't a typical soldier that just go and roll at the same time, especially their high-commanding general, you-know-who, it's difficult enough if we even know what the artifact IS. capable of.

Jade: She's right.

Ben: Yeah.

Riku: This matter can't be ignored.

Jimmy: I agreed.

Dexter: Concurred.

(Then suddenly, Goliath stand up and speaks)

Goliath: If I may, fellow Society, either which of us will go along to stop whatever the Org planning for, we must call to act immediately, before more devastation brought upon to our very last dimensions brother and sister.

(The member then thinking the same thing about their family and friends. Chuck took this thought seriously when he's holding a pendant under his shirt.)

Merlin: Alright then, My friends, then it settle then.

Ben: We go everything we got..

Rex: Stand whatever the Orgs threw at us...

Jade: Never give in..

Atomic Betty: Fighting to the bitter end...

Jazz: Be Smart..

Jimmy: Be step ahead...

Donatello: Making sure we come back alive in piece...

Goliath: and Together as a family of heroes.

Skipper: Lets do this thing, Meeting Adjourned!.

* * *

><p>(As the meeting was over and the member were out to do their usual also personal own duty, Skipper and Merlin was having conversation matter on the subject while walking on the top bridge way, then hearing from behind calling for..)<p>

Chuck: Skipper, sir!

Skipper: Wha, oh Chuck, what's the rush, Intersect?

Chuck: I just want to talk about that "Errands"?

Skipper: Oh Right, 'cuz me, Merlin, this could take a while.

Merlin: You know where to find me.

(As Merlin leaving, Chuck and Skipper walk to the unoccupied area of the hangar for private talk)

Chuck: What'd you mean you haven't found it yet?

Skipper: Look, Chuck, I know you worried for what happen on your world, but even we could find it, it still a chance that could..

Chuck: But still, we now have the ultimate weapon in our side and we could just..

Skipper: We could, and that just the Org's would expected for us to do, even now he's the new big cheese in the block, the kid still need alot of learning and we don't usually follow every order that ultima kid do to his command on every Society, let alone Spongebob when he running the show, no, we work differently here and sometime been in the shadow, you need...

Chuck: To be out of the grid, I know, I'm been there. I'm just so desperate, I've been keeping this work for the Geniuses in order to find them alive or not, or even turn to heartless itself, other than Morgan, nothing.

(Skipper walk closer to him and pad his flipper to his arm.)

Skipper: I hear ya, Boy, I also can't imagine what will happen to me if my own comrade were lose in their grasp, after the breakout, I swore myself to not letting any penguin or any tormented species been taken away by that greasy-out of whack Org's scum for granted ever again, even we're that lucky back then, barely, we can't always count on it for any seconds we got.

(Chuck thinking about it and sadly accept what is going to be, but before that...)

Chuck: Even the odds is completely against all of us, what make you think we gonna ever win and back to all of our worlds.

Skipper: I would, now get some sleep, you're going to need your brain..and your heart, if you want to be a perfect..."Hero analysis" for your loved one. Well, See ya

(As Skipper walks away to do some his other secret work, Chuck other hand somehow show abit a small smile while still saddened by the fact of his losing family.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the Safe house, even off continent maybe, a treacherous badlands area field with unknown species and mindless monster that been dragged or scatter themselves from another dimension and on top of it habitation, lies a floating metropolis-size castle which could be the Org's HQ, one of the tower has been doing an activity that led by one of Org's scientist doing maintenance work until...)<p>

BOOM

(The cause explosion that make a hole on the ceiling of the tower is from the blaster intact by the decepticon leader.)

Megatron: Very excellent work, doctor, the Energon crystal cartridge is holding on very well.

Eggman: Yes, but do be careful, this substance energy matter from your world is a bit tricky that I've could hope to tinkering it rather than using your own dark energon from your fluid to stabilize somehow.

Megatron: Yes, Dark energon is supposedly to be the ultimate power from Unicron's blood itself, but alas, I'd finally realize when my own counter-self is dived too much to it's true potential and taking so much of his sparks, he terminated himself in disgrace.

Eggman: Hmmm, an alternative counter self. usually for example, we take other villains from the timeline of each worlds but never in alternative multiverse one, it could possibly in matter of the chaos theory that the timeline we changed or corrupted so much that the alternative itself somehow skew away from their of each original point or could be flew out from that point until it's complete obliterated itself, or even re-cycling into a whole new big bang again to make a new-stable one, if it's possible.

Megatron: Is that so, doctor? then is that why the energy wave that keep unexpectedly appearing in the dimensional stream that cause me and others leagues constantly developing the sudden changing appearance in our faction and even the Society is due to our interference to all world's timeline?

Eggman: Such big word to say, mr. Megatron, but in all of my experience in every major scientific matter, I would say: yes.

Megatron:...very well, doctor, and thank you for the assistance of my precious part of me.

Eggman: Your very welcome and do try be careful with that , you wouldn't want the enemy's get the upper hand when that power cut loose from your own.

Megatron: I'll keep in touch.

(Megatron waving his hand from the front as he's leaving Eggman's lab through a big hangar door specific for big-size villain. Then Eggman switch on an holographic screen that viewed an schematic of multiearth's timeline and other cosmic anomaly. he then see it with a worried face somehow.)

Eggman: I just hope I'm wrong about this.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Society's Safe House later that night, Chuck trying to sleep but can't, so he off his bed to go down to the kitchen to get something to drinks, he managed to get the kitchen but somehow, the fridge is been occupied by big blue fuzzy monsters .)<p>

Sulley: Oh, hi there. (While pick up some few food from the fridge and take it to the dinner table.)

Chuck: Hi, you must be Sulley, from Monster inc.

Sulley: Well, was actually, sorry for startle, I kinda hungry after a long course at the Academy. Man, that Chef Hatchet really a slave driver.

Chuck: Don't even mention where he gets his name from.

Sulley: Sure, Want a sandwich?

Chuck: Thanks

(As the two were enjoying late night snack, on the floor appears a green teal Platypus wandering around in the Kitchen as Chuck sees him in the floor.)

Chuck: Hi Perry, having troubling sleeping?

(Perry just chatters)

Chuck: Don't worry, your secret safe with me...with us actually

(Perry later stand up and walk like human-like, grabbing his cup of coffee and sitting in the dinning chair beside Chuck.)

Chuck: Rough day?

(Perry nod his head while drinking his coffee.)

Sulley: So eeh, Chuck, right? how's the hanging?

Chuck: Same old, same old and I can't really tell you the detail of my work really.

Sulley: No worry, I'm not exactly the smartest tool in the shaft either.

Chuck: Sharpest. it's sharpest tool.

Sulley: See? we can just talk about our daily life with nothing to be argue about, I could of but Mike can be very demanding sometime.

(Perry nod his head and chatters)

Chuck:...Okay, I'm just kind of..sad about the fact that my family and my wife still hasn't found it yet, I can't imagine why it ever come to me that miracle can always came by without warning.

Sulley: Yeah, we can't always depended on fate and suddenly gone in a second we blink.

(Perry chatter as sign of understanding then drink his coffee again.)

Chuck: Either way, there's got to be more than just the best of your field skill, what if I could just going for epic odyssey alone, finding any trace or even lifeline of my loved one, meanwhile, I'm still in my desk, working on numerous gadget, tool and armory, yet still worried and frustrated with no news from my world ever. I could just go.

Sulley: But that would violate on The Society group-code #1: never venture alone.

Chuck: I know, I kinda wrote it myself abit, but I have to do something anyway. Even it's not really a brightest idea ever.

Sulley: What about Nick? I'm sure the leader could help you.

Chuck: No, I can't, Nick has his own problem and his leadership would make it harder since he's the chosen few, beside we can't let him help us cause we're his shadow, helping him behind the scene, guard every corner back that the Orgs could strike off.

(Perry nods)

Sulley: Wow that's kinda complicated duty.

Chuck: Won't be the first.

Sulley: So say you doing this, what are the chance if you actually found a clue about your world.

Chuck: That's probably the million dollars question, I don't.

(Sulley and Perry began to worry that Chuck might gonna do something exactly what he said before, that could curve the code of Society itself)

* * *

><p>(Few days later in the morning, Chuck began browsing in his quarter-office using the inter-dimensional linkage wave pulse to connected the other earth's internet line, at least some of the earths which hasn't been conquered or destroyed completely yet. When suddenly someone approach behind him...)<p>

Phineas: Hey Chuck.

Chuck: Woah, Phineas, you startled me.

Phineas: Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, do you have a Tachyon location display disc, maybe?

Chuck: Not quiet, but (opening his desk drawer to pick up some oval disc next a strange weaponize wrist-watch.)

Chuck: I think this would help regulate some of the bug on the Shooter, right?

Phineas: Cool, thanks Chuck. Hey, is that the B.E.A.T watch? The Battlized Exo-Accelerate Terraform suit?

Chuck: Yeah, This is just the prototype version but still has a lot kick in it.

Phineas: Awesome

(Then Phineas hears a beeping sound on his advanced neon-orange color arm bands.)

Phineas: Oh that's Ferb, gotta go, thanks for your help

Chuck: Anytime, Phin...anytime.

(as Phineas were away, Chuck continue his research for coordination of the last sighting from his homeworld, and suddenly, he look the view with suspicious and stumble upon something in the screen.)

Chuck: Got ya.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the Safe House, Morgan was watching TV with other Society-mate: a green globe with one big eye monster, Mike Wachowski and a light yellow fur anthropomorphic beaver, Norbert Beaver.)<p>

Morgan: Hey, where's Dag anyway?

Norb: Ooh, he still cleaning up the hallway fiasco at the Academy after some collaborations with the Eds while try to scam the cadet buying some junk 'n' stuff for a buck of jawbreakers.

Morgan: Oh.

Mike: Can you please? I'm trying to watch the news.

Morgan: Is there anything in this channel other than old cartoon and some vintage movie channel, maybe?

Norb: Other than taking the dimensional satellite dish to the deep of the badlands, this is pretty much it.

Mike: Well, I'm with the bearded human, I can't just sit around waiting on some genius for repairing that multivariate-vortexay-interactive cable just for once at least.

(Norb and Morgan went blank to what Mike just say. Until..)

Morgan: Hey, I know some genius that could help this problem. I'll be right back.

(Morgan then off the sofa, heading to the Geniuse's HQ for his best friend's help, Norb apparently following him too, but before that..)

Norb: You're coming?

Mike:...(Groan) fine, I got nothing else to do anyway.

* * *

><p>(At the Geniuses HQ hangars, a various vehicle and planes were parked for fueling and some maintenance, few of the them were special unit member and also some Sentinels cadets doing mechanical learning experiment for building their own machinery.)<p>

(The entrance came the Swat Kats finishing combat training with Leonardo and Raphael. On the parking side, Jenny and Bumblebee were chatting each other although Jenny quite understand him despite his damage voice box. Then in some kind of laboratory, Jimmy and Dexter trying to make a weaponized power swords which they seem doing it with reversing engineered based on Nick's Ultimasword, on the upper floor-deck, T.O.M scanning the hangar area for suspicious detection or some Org's spy bug.)

T.O.M: Scanning confirmed, moving to the next hotspot.

(T.O.M coming down the stair to go the next area, but behind at the end of the stair, a mysterious person with a backpack sneaking passing by T.O.M and the other without detection, the person nearly close to it's destination: to get to the double-piled baggage container near the hangar's portal machine, he almost there but then someone spot him by nanited robot boy to say..)

Rex: Chuck?

(Chuck immediately stop and slightly panic.)

Rex: Chuck Burtoski, right?

(Chuck calm down and turn around to face him.)

Chuck: It's Bartowski actually.

Rex: Rriight. so what are you doing here, you know this place is off limit after T.O.M announcing his curfew.

Chuck: Oh right, that's right, I kinda forget, but does that mean it's also include you too?

Rex: Maybe, but I'm in a special unit, so I kinda have obligation to come whenever I want.

Chuck: Well, being in a special unit isn't mean by getting some "Special treatment" that suddenly appear in the silver platter, you know.

Rex: well, you're not quite exactly Mr. high-top yourself. For a guy that only work in the desk job which can't possibly to avoid any detection that the big looker, T.O.M have ever pass him.

So for the fair question is: What is exactly are you really doing here?

(Chuck beginning to tensed reaction by that question, with no other choice left, he pull down something under his jacket's sleeve. a metal stick with red dot on the tip.)

Chuck: Sorry about this

Rex: Hey, what are you do...

(Chuck pressed and red dot start flashing white, right at Rex's face and Chuck just disappear.)

Rex: Whoa...What am... I doing here now?

(Rex just scratching his head and walk away while unknowingly feeling abit dizzy.)

* * *

><p>(On the other side of Genius's base, Morgan and his "Sofabuddy" were looking for his friends, Chuck, while he apparently not in his office, Morgan began to notice something strange.)<p>

Morgan: That's strange.

Norb: Do you know where could he be?

Morgan: Well... Oh! Right, the watch, it sends a frequency signature each members to contact each others like a phone

Norb: Well, we know that already.

(Morgan then press the switch of the watch to pick up Chuck's watch but suddenly a beeping sound which Morgan recognized coming from his desk drawer, he opened and revealed that Chuck's watch was in there.)

Morgan: Oh no.

* * *

><p>(Later, back at Chuck, he finally reach his goal point of the containers, Chuck then searching something like a switch on the metal fabric of the container and it hit the spot, the container open mechanically and reveals an inter-dimensional hover-vehicle called: the StreamShooter.)<p>

Morgan: Hey Kats, have you seen Chuck?

T-bone: Nope.

Razor: Haven't seen him yet.

(Morgan keeping rushing forward asking people where Chuck is in the lab area.)

Mike: Hey, slow down there, man!

Norb: Morg, what is going on?

Morgan: Sorry, guys. But there's a reason why he left that watch.

(Chuck started to decipher some encryption to activate the portal gate by using the B.E.A.T watch. then the gate began starting it's machinery and few lighting sparks meaning the portal energy is operational.)

Chuck: Okay, that was easy.

Ratchet: Wha.. What in the Allsparks?

(Autobot Ratchet notice the gate is opening a dimensional portal by sees it from where he enter to the big entrance door.)

Ratchet: WHO'S ACTIVATED THE GATE?

(Chuck puts his helmet on and start the Shooter's engine, getting ready to ride through the portal.)

Ratchet: YOU! HOLD!

(then coming out from the entrance elevator, Morgan is rushing to see what happened.)

Morgan: CHUCK! NO!

Norb: Holly, Mama-mia!

Mike: WHAT THE SANE'S HILL?

(Chuck straight shoot forward to the Portal inside and he was gone completely, and the gate went complete shutdown and somehow shorted out the Hangar's powers.)

Morgan: Chuck...

Ratchet: This is a problem.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, back at the Org's tower, a view screen suddenly appearing appearing anomaly crossing the dimensional rift, the only one scientist who view this strangelet is...)<p>

Eggman : Well, it's about time, at last.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it and send some review<p> 


	2. Consequences

(Couple of hours after the sudden exodus by Chuck Bartowski at the Genius's dimensional hangar, few of Society member with intellectual and some of detective's skill were investigated what happened to the last sudden encounter when Chuck Bartowski burstly ride the StreamShooter to the Portal to unknown World due to an encryption code on the coordination pad-controller, the lead of this investigation is none other than an aquatic black and white flightless birds who name is..)

* * *

><p>Skipper: Gentleman, in my experience, I'm only want to say one thing... WHAT IN SAM'S FLIPPING HILL IS GOIN' ON HERE?<p>

(In front of him, there were 5 suspect on the witness chair in The unit's interrogation room, Skipper as the interrogator, assisted by 2 teenage detective from X's high: Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third. The suspect is Chuck's best friend and tech support: Morgan Grimes, Norbert Beaver, One eye little monster glob: Mike Wazowski, the nanite-boy: Rex Salazar, and the kid genius: Phineas Flynn.)

Skipper: Alright, you squealing ells, one of you start talking right now about the evening before Chuck the Intersect just went ballistic rogue with the newly-design hovers cycling vehicle, so he can just go cruising around on Orgs territory on his own. SO SPILL IT, PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>Mike: I was eating breakfast and watching with two of them this morning, suddenly I just following along to find this Chuck-fellow friends of him through the hangar, only he's marooned himself to another dimension, that's it. I'm not talking or saying anymore without my lawyers.<p>

Norb: I just got back from the Academy and we just talked about a TV Channel that Morgan said too "silly and cartoony" and just like Mike say, we're following him just to get out of boredom in the geniuses, and then suddenly BOOM, Morgan's friend just left the Society's station.

Rex: Well,...I'm..I'm sorry I'm still a little blur about what happened today, I was well..awkwardly wandering in the Hangars bay and supposedly to meet someone in there. before I met with "Chuck" guy and then some bright light hit me and...that's it, nothing.

Ingrid: according to T.O.M info source, he detected some energy essence residue movement to the unoccupied area bay more often, which it has some anomaly that feature microscopist mechanical that resemble a nanites and also mystical aura in some sort.

Rex: Mystical aura..oh no, Jade! I remember now, I suppose to meet her in the bay to do our..." Work-out session".

Ingrid: Actually, it's more like a Make-out session, in a very passion way

(showing some picture of him and her, making out really passionately: Rex kiss her neck and pervertly put his hand on her breast under her shirt while Jade just let him do it in temptationly good behind the storage facility)

(Morgan just see it with awe, slightly confused and kinda excited.)

Norb: Ouchie baba!

Mike: OH my..

Phineas: Why Rex biting her neck..

(Ingrid walk behind him and close his eyes as it's not very appropriate to see it on children.)

Rex: Ooh, Jade is going to kill me...

(Unfortunately for Rex, an angry-faced Jade Chan already know and is watching everything from behind the one way window of the next room.)

(Skipper then shed the light to Morgan.)

Skipper: You! I know you're his BFF, so spill it, bearddy, what of his motive to jump off dimension like that?

Morgan: I., I'm not really sure, For sure. I'm betting on my..well. whatever decency you have, a few days ago, he was searching on a web that he able to link to other earth that hasn't been conquered yet or not entirely maybe, I've figured he might try to search for Sarah even Eli and Awesome maybe even Casey, or someone with the info of them, I don't know.

Cornelius Fillmore: So he's been searching since when?

Morgan: ever since he found me, yeah, he's been doing this long time by using his skill as a spy.

Skipper: He..WHAT! A SPY YOU SAY! An ORGANIZATION'S SPY?

Morgan: Wha..NO!,NO, HE'S NOT AN ORGS SPY, well, he was a spy once including me and..

Skipper: A SPY!, A SPY! SPY!

(Suddenly another penguin with manic personality drop off from the ceiling air-vent right below Morgan, making him fall while still sitting the chair. he then threw up an object and it reveals to be an chainsaw, ready to slaughter Morgan!)

Rico: BLA GRAAANCJNLKDVB, TRAITORS!

Morgan: AAAHHH!, NO NO!, WAIT,WAIT!

Norb: I'm don't even know him at all, HONEST!

Mike: YOWZA!

(Cornelius quickly pick up Rico and restrain his berserk mode.)

Morgan: "cough-cough" WAIT! Wait! he's not a spy whom WORK for the Organization, never did, either did me!, Chuck and me once a secret agent espionage working undercover for joint CIA/DEA Black-ops division at the megastore, BUYMORE as our cover, until we were out of the division, we started our own freelance agency espionage under the name CARMICHAEL INDUSTRY. along with Chuck's handler and family, Sarah Walker and John Casey.

(the room went quiet after he's explained their past, except the sound of the chainsaw that Rico still holds then turn it off.)

Ingrid Third: he's right, I'd reads his file report and memo, he's actually a "spy-helper", usually the guy monitoring and watch the real spy do their works, he's checkout.

Skipper: Oh..so, basically he's not a..

Cornelius: Not even a little mistake he made, of course.

Morgan: Thanks.

Cornelius: Well, maybe in an awkward scene.

Skipper:...Okay, Moving on now.

(Skipper then pointed his flipper to Phineas.)

Skipper: You're next, boy genius, You're the first who talk him this morning, what the heck are you talked about?

Phineas: I'm was visiting him to ask him if he has a tachyon locator display disk and seen some cool stuff on his drawer including a prototyped-B.E.A.T watch.

Skipper: Woah-woah wha? the Battlized Exo-advanced terra whatnot thingy?

Phineas: Eeh, Yeah?

Skipper: We didn't inform anything about an unfinished weapon design?, am I not inform about this news, someone?

Cornelius Fillmore: Nop

Ingrid Third: Not really, so after that what happen next?

Phineas: After that I'm was called from Ferb and left his office to finish the test on the Shooter. Actually about that, we only make 5 Shooter since yesterday, one went missing somehow, each of them has special ability that specifically apply for combat variety.

Ingrid Third: What ability?

Phineas: well, the usual standard battle enhancement, laser weapon, reinforce metal fabric, projection energy-shields, Pulsar cannon, WAIT! the missing one has an stealth tactic program, it can turn invisible also radar disruptor and even a sonic pulse to fry Org's teleportation device within a miles.

Skipper: Come again?

Cornelius Fillmore: Speaking it mildly, does this thing has an tracking device in some sort?

Phineas: No, this thing hasn't pass most of the hazards test yet.

Morgan: Oh no..

Phineas: But I'm pretty sure he'll alright riding it beside he's the one who commissioned the StealthShooter based on his Intersect Org's data schematics blueprints.

Ingrid Third: Did you copy it?

Phineas: Yes, yes I am.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in other earth's dimension, to be precise an earth that hadn't been conquered yet, an alien space jet just appeared in the flash. soaring through the sky until he seen a safe location with no people around to land, the space jet hovering near the ground and then suddenly transforms into an gigantic robot of the Decepticon leader, Megatron.)<p>

Megatron: Aah, another perfect place for my new decepticon outpost.

(Suddenly, he hears a beeping light from his hand and pressed, appear an holographic figure of .)

Eggman: This is Eggman, do you have to reach the coordinated location yet?

Megatron: I just arrived to point blank right now, all I can see is just some of green dirt organic life.

Eggman: It won't be long when we have the planet's supply that we need to apply our trans bio-beast unit.

Megatron: Yyeess! that we are.

(In another place of the same earth, a flashing light appearing the dimensional vehicle, the Streamshooter, with it's rider, Chuck Bartowski, arrived in a middle of highway road with nothing in sight from miles away. Chuck then activated his B.E.A.T watch to scan it's territory and also analysis the area until detected a small dot indicated a town just about 20 miles from his location. he then started the cycle again and headed off to the town, while still on the road, Chuck activated an camouflage mode which turn the shooter into a motorcycle with styles.)

Chuck: C'mon, I hope you be there

VRROOOOOOMMMMM.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Special unit's HQ, the gang began searching for clue in Chuck's office. Morgan trying to unlock Chuck encryption file, Rex using his Nanite touch to track any trace of energy signature, Norb and Mike searching on little part like garbage trash, drawer, cabinet files, etc. )<p>

Mike: Why am I always get the dirty work?

Ingrid Third: So you're saying Chuck has download an Intersect program based Org's datafile.

Morgan: They said he was a perfect candidates to withstand most the data flow since he was doing it before when we were a kid' well accidentally and then Intersected again, work with U.S government to fight bad guy and terrorist with their data in-stored in him.

Phineas: Luckily, We save him in a nick of time before his primary memory is been erased and became one freaky emotionless human computer.

Cornelius Fillmore: So if Chuck has all the Org's files in his head, why hadn't he given us the informant we need?

Phineas: Because as crafty as the org scientist they are, they put some kind of memory cerebral lock that been encrypted for only to be unlock by one of the scientist who gave him the download.

Morgan: Actually, Chuck somehow managed to "flash" some of the data file contain weapon, arsenal and vehicle but it was short while but he managed to list it to developed it to the geniuses just in a right moment.

Ingrid: Okay, then whose gave him the data?

Phineas: We don't know, yet, but we consisted a list of the scientist whom construct the intersect program maybe before the invasion started. Our suspicious suspect could Sonic's arch-enemy, or even someone higher than him.

Skipper: The stakes are already getting higher, Kowalski! Report!

Kowalski: Well as the result, nothing.

* * *

><p>(As Kowalski reported from safe house, the 2nd searching team is under way and found nothing in particularly strange until Tez Xuan Ze guardian, Juniper Lee, pick on Chuck's frame movie poster of the first Tron film, to look behind it and surprisingly to discover...)<p>

Juniper: Kowls, this is on the back of his poster frame.

Kowalski: Eh..Skipper, I'm going to take a photo to look at it

(He then takes a picture on the back of Chuck's poster frame with his orange arm band and send it via pic-mail to Skipper's arm band to see.)

Skipper: Holy..Fish bowl!

* * *

><p>(Later back in no man's earth, Chuck arrived in a town which the plank sign says " welcome to Hill Valley, the nicest place on earth")<p>

Chuck: I am so pissed right now, if the Orgs decimated this place, or even the people.

(Chuck check his watch but didn't detect anything.)

Chuck: Duh, I just go to Doc's places anyway.

(Chuck started his bike again to go to "Doc" places, unknowingly above him, Megatron flew around the town also in his jet mode.)

Megatron: Are you sure this is the place?

Eggman: Positive, I stake up my whole career on this, with that, we can get to the other side without any flinch or more so..

Megatron: As I recall, I didn't ask for a mission request to be demoted as your errand boy.

Eggman: NO, no,no,no, of course not, with your mighty power, you could crush me into dust in a flinched of a click, but the one in higher place is not going to pleased if the head of operation is diminished by it's own head of the scouter.

(Megatron only angrily growl to the fact Eggman is running the show and try to land to the ground to lower his search.)

(At Eggman tower, the Doctor is seating in a room with multiple screen contain data, camera security, list schematic and pic of soc and Orgs biofile. laying back his seat and began to calm and watching the event as it go.)

Eggman: Your move...Chuckie.(he said it with a sinister grins.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, back at the...)<p>

Morgan: He what?

Skipper: That what I said: your friends, Chuck Bartowski is heading on personal vendetta to find his family and also destroying Org's top notch hitters if he have to, alone.

(As Skipper walks with Morgan and his "Partner in Crimes": Rex, Mike, Norb also Phineas all in battle gear suits, straight to the Unit's hangar launch bay, to aboard on The Society's most advanced-radical auto vehicle ever made in the planet, the RamRusher.)

Phineas: Are we going on a mission? cool.

Mike: Wait, you can't do this! I didn't even finishing training with that captain chef Nutso.

Norb: And I'm barely had any sleep after 5 gruesome trials through Vietnam warfare simulation program.

Morgan: Look, Skip, if you want to find Chuck so badly, then send me instead. I know him along time even after he was a spy before I even knew it! they got nothing to do with this.

Skipper: Then I would, I would love to send you all by your own on a cruel-inhospitable wasted badlands and fight a ravaged berserk unknown just waiting to jump out to eat for dinners in a messy way, then again it would regulate violated the very important rule of the Society, including my own**: **NEVER! SWIM! OR VENTURING! ALONE!

(Skipper's word just snap their mind with full focus and some decision had been made even they just caught in the crisis, they do know why they train themselves, defend themselves and even almost kill themselves, is because...)

Rex: For our Friends

(Rex lift-low his hands, Morgan first to pad his arm, and then Phineas, reluctantly also with Mike and Norbs.)

Morgan: Let's go

(As they enter inside the big vehicle, they been caught by surprise with another extra member in the search.)

Sulley: Hi Mike.

Mike: Sulley?

Treeflower: Why, hello there. Norbbie.

Norb: Treeflowers..( with his eye turn into heart and his pulse pounding like never before been happy with her again.)

Rex: Jade?

Jade: We still have an unfinished business between you and me (angrily grabbing his neck shirt.)

Rex: He-he yes, sir.

Phineas: Isabella, you're in too?

Isabella: of course, silly. No one better know to navigate the unidentified area than the leader of the fireside girl herself.

Phineas: That's terrific, Is.

(Isabella's face went blush due now she can be with Phineas on the mission.)

Skipper: Ok, is everyone on board?

Morgan: I guess we are.

Skipper: Excellante, Agent Puppy, Agent Katswell, helms the wheel.

Dudley puppy: You got it, Skipper!

Kitty Katswell: Aye-ye sir!

Skipper: Morgan, you gonna need this.

(As skipper threw an object to Morgan, it's another B.E.A.T watch.)

Skipper: It has the same power as the prototype, also the watch can detected the other one when it's activated, should be easier on your friend finding, Good luck, Men! Oh, and we deny anything about your existence and others for the involvement to the Secret Society when the endangerment is imminent, that is all, Good bye.

Mike: Wai..WHAT?

(Door shut fast as the Rusher began ran it course heading to the gates.)

Ratchet: Opening gates...NOW!

Dudley: HERE WE GO!

(The gates is opening a portal and they running through and disappear to search Chuck and bring him back alive.)

(Then somewhere far near the ruin town, a mysterious hulking like person with a glimpsing light from his body, just walking until he disappear in a mist to an unknown destination.)


	3. Chase

(It was dark, thundering and heavy-rains dropping in the night time in an apocalyptic world. Somewhere near Organization's tower outpost, a soldier Grunt sitting in an office chair watching over the waste area. But all seen for nothing particular like an enemy or unknown being, the Grunt got so bored out and started to get sleepy even one of his eye barely to keep open. Outside the post, something appearing and it's coming in fast.)

VRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMM

(Zoom in to the speeding object reveals to be a big advanced futuristic motorcycle, heading straight through the tower's border.)

Grunt: Zzzzz, gro...GAAA.. WHA! Huh?

(The Grunt roughly woke up to hear an intruder alarm and quickly look at the security cam to find the speeding motor coming this way, he then activated all the defensive weapon: gun-turrets, laser and missile launcher popping out at every wall and structure of the towers, determined to stop even to obliterate the unknown rider.)

Grunt: Let see if you can pass this.

(Grunt waiting for the right moment to strike down the intruder, hesitated with the thrill of killing suspense, itching trigger-finger even all of his tri-eye look only on one screen, it's getting closer and closer, he ignored everything that even come to suspiciously occurred to him as he kept focusing the riders is in range, Grunt manicly ready to fire and then suddenly...)

KRAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH

(The bike unknowingly burst out ravagedly through the screen and took the Grunt's head with skeetsmark from it's heavy-tires, cause the security grunts to drop dead instantly, then the motor keep going up through the emergency stair roughly to the upper floor of the tower, searching for something)

VRRROOOOOMMMMM

(as reach to the top, a computerized mechanic door shut the rider from getting in, with no nonsense, the riders keep going and launch a missile attack to the door, but it didn't batch, so the rider keep on going to...)

CRASH!

(The rider rammed until the door burst open inside, damaging the lock integrity. Then inside the room, there is nothing else in it except a spotlight pointing vertically at unknown small object sitting on stable pillar case. The rider pull off from the bike, coming out from the shadow, it revealed somehow the rider has a figure of feminine proposition, wearing an unique helmet, a motorjacket with long cape down to her feet, and wearing an jean pants with a blaster on both her leg thigh. She then walk closer to the object while it looks like a notepad like device only smaller and then she picked up and say..)

Rider: Finally, it's here.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, back to the Chuck's rescue attempt, the gang were on the road with the RamRusher, disguised as an express bus, on the world that Chuck's energy signature last visited, thanks to the B.E.A.T power locator.)<p>

Morgan: Alright, according on this path, there's should a town which been abandoned for unknown reason.

Mike: Anything of this is useful, maybe?

Phineas: So far, quiet, I'm scanning some radiation of this planet which we could determined enough to either breath normally or wearing a gas mask.

Kitty: I don't thing that's gonna be a problem, DUDLEY! GET OFF THE WINDOW!

(Dudley sticking his head with his tongue swirling long with feeling the breeze of the wind.)

Dudley: Oh, C'mon, You've gotta try it sometime.

Rex: Well, its there anyway to get in contact with him anyway?

Phineas: I don't think so, the prototype only link up with the chips locator, we didn't finished up yet with the voice communication.

Rex: Let me try touch it with my nanite, maybe I could boost the com up, somehow.

Phineas: NO! Don't touch it! the watch is equipped with system electronic resistant to expel and short circuited any electronic invader including nanites.

Rex: Oh man, can you just turn it off maybe for while.

Phineas: I could, but I'm only follow half the schematic weapon space-dimensional plane container inside the watch, Chuck also commission the watch based on his short intersect Org's data files, tempering it could disrupt the mechanism that could blow up the system and cause massive damage to populate area or worse maybe.

(Which now, is in Morgan's hand, hanging in the balance and awfully worried.) GULP!

Sulley: Then that mean we might lose our chance finding Chuck if we do something to it.

Jade: Well, that's that.

Norb: Ditto.

Rex: Nuts, Why do you have to complicated the matter anyway, kid?

Phineas: Well, as a kid of science, everything has consequences, even in the fun way, trust me, I learned in a hard way.

(Isabella nods as she agree with Phineas.)

* * *

><p>Dudley: Guys! We're here.<p>

(The gang finally reach destination to the town and headed to the town square with plank invitation sign says..)

Morgan: Hill Valley? we're in Hill Valley? Ooh I am so pissed right now!

Mike: What's the big deal anyway?

Morgan: Why? WHY? I tell ya why anyway, Hill Valley is a prominent set town that is the home of greatest time-inventor from my all-time favorite best films ever made, the "Back to the future" series, Dr. Emmet.L. Brown and his teenage best friends, Marty Mcfly, Which is suddenly all of the people are gone including possibly them which I could make a guess that MAYBE THE ORGS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!

(Everything is surprised to Morgan's reaction about this town.)

Dudley: I..don't..get it.

Kitty: Just go with it, Dudley.

Sulley: Morgan, it's okay, at least, the town still standing and you probably know the place or watch the movie anyway.

Phineas: Then you know where to start out to find Chuck's traces, right?

Morgan: ...Yeah, yeah, you're right, I kinda know the towns when I watch it the behind the scene extra, C'mon! we gotta go to Doc's place.

(Morgan and everybody went back to bus again.)

Dudley: Okay, going to the Doc's places!...which one is it?

* * *

><p>(In some park area of the town, Megatron still searching the energy flow while trying to contact Eggman again for more mission details but no respond.)<p>

Megatron: Grrrr! That miserable little fat troll!, How dare he...

(Then beeping sound and light detected a fresh energy signature coming from the park's lake.)

Megatron: Hmmm..

* * *

><p>(Later, The Society gang arrived at Doc's house or more precisely, his garage.)<p>

Morgan: This is it

Norb: So he live in a garage, figures, mostly on the genius type.

Rex: Looks kinda old.

Jade: Well, he pretty much old anyway.

Phineas: And a genius on quantum physique and paradox theory.

Mike: in another words, a Cuckoo's nest.

(As Morgan reach the door and it opened to see all of Doc's stuff still intact: All of his retro clocks still in place and ticking, dog food can opener machine still works, Makeshift design at the table of the works to get Marty back to 1985, and also the mega speakerphone in one piece although is bit dusty.)

Mike: Like I said, Cuckoos.

Phineas: Awesome.

Treeflower: Kinda uncleanly.

Jade: Not to mention his unpaid cleaning bill for 6 month.

(Jade checking his mail that haven't been open for unknown periods.)

Isabella: Eww!

Dudley: Oooh, dog food! Gimme, gimme, gimme!

(Dudley tried to open the can with his hand and teeth but it won't batch.)

Dudley: Oh, C'mon!

Kitty: Dudley, knock it off! ,beside that can probably aged for long time.

Norb: Yeah, from 1936?

* * *

><p>(While the others searching for Chuck's clue inside Doc's housegarage, Sulley watching over the situation of the neighborhood outdoor for any kind of threat, and then some trembling small stomp that Sulley feel under his feet coming from the other side of the Houses, then it appeared right across the intersect road: a scary giant robot with an glowing arm cannon.)

Sulley: "Gasp"! oh no.

(Sulley quickly hide behind the bus while try to put some word on the orange arm-band to warn Mike and the other upon what could be the scariest thing he saw.)

Sulley: "C'mon, Mike, pick it up..."

(Unfortunately, Mike is preoccupied by his own clumsiness when a stack pile of old books fall stumble on him.)

Sulley: "C'mon..."

(Then the scary revealed as Megatron, was looking at the express bus park at Doc's house, curiously he began approach it with cautiously something is abit off.)

Megatron: How curious..

(Sulley try not to make a move or make a sound, then suddenly the arm-band activated it interfaced visual and communication module.)

Mike: Hello, Sulley, you call me?

Sulley: "Gah!..."

(Sulley panicly try to shut off the band but didn't respond on the touch pad instead it's the volume is a bit louder that make Megatron curiouser to look closer on the bus.)

Mike: Hello!, I'm talking to you!

Sulley: "Mike, please.."

(Megatron closely reach the bus and...)

BOOOOOOMMM

Megatron: WHAT!

Kitty: DUDLEY!

Dudley: I haven't even started yet.

(As Dudley holding the guitar and the pick, the speaker haven't been hinged yet.)

Morgan: No, he's right, it's came from outside!

(Morgan rush outside and suddenly freak out to see Megatron is standing beside the bus.)

Morgan: EEP!

(Morgan instinctly hide behind the trash can when the other were out too.)

Rex: Morg, what's go...woah!

Morgan: PSST!, "Quick hide, now!"

(As he commanded everyone, they quickly go whatever they found to hid their own shadow. Megatron is been preoccupied by a sudden boom with a rainbow flashy light not too far from his location, he then transform into his cybertronian jet, flew to investigated the event, unknowingly leaving the Society safely out from their hiding spot, Sulley however...)

Mike: SULLEY! Sulley! C'mon, big blue, speak to me!

Phineas: what's wrong with him?

Isabella: I think Megatron sacred him to death, completely paralyzed on the ordeal.

Mike: Ooh C'mon! Sulley, you can't be ended like this and you can't die right now, not before becoming my best men on my wedding day!

(Mike then slaps him repeatedly in attempt to get his sane back, but no luck.)

Norb: Oh boy, Nothing.

Rex: So how the heck are we goin' to sn..

BOOOM

Dudley: HI GEE GEEEEE!

(Suddenly, an object revealed to be Dudley, playing the guitar in full blast and destroy the speaker, tore out the garage's door and flew to the bus, making his dent mark on the metal structure, which that blast make Sulley back to normal.)

Sulley: GAAAH!(Surprising that he grab-hug Mike and squeeze it really hard.)

Mike: Argh!

Morgan: Sulley! you back!

Mike: "yeah, great news, now can ya let go of me now!"

Dudley: That was Awe"cough"some!(still conscious, just little crispy.)

* * *

><p>(The gang all went on board the bus, which turn back to the Rusher in battle mode sequence.)<p>

Morgan: Any idea about that light, Phin?

Phineas: Not sure, frankly, that explosion possibly created a shock-wave that disrupted our radar and communication equipment for a while, I can't get any reading from here.

Morgan: Then we headed to the Source.

Mike: With that Scary robot thing and a freaky light show over there?

Jade: Occupations hazard, green eyes, occupations hazards.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Genius's HQ, Autobot leader, Optimus Prime survey the Base's situation with total focus on the upper deck floor of the giant-size office bay, when he hear a bump noise that make look: Robotboy caring a pile on cylinderised Energon Fluid.)<p>

Optimus: Here, let me help you, little one.

Robotboy: Thank. you, Big. bot

(Robo's innocent face make Optimus question himself: Is he have enough the power to protect this small, young yet proven to be powerful as he does. Before he could think of, another robotic person came through to the scene.)

Jenny: Robo, I told you to be careful when rushing with your rocket boost, Sorry for bothering you, Optimus.

Optimus: (He smiled at them and say..) This energon fluid is very different then our own supply tank when we need for re-fueling.

Jenny: Well, you could said that to the geniuses and even Ratchet. They said this is an essence container that based on liquidation of natural radiation from a cleaner environment earth, or what left of it before the Orgs destroys it.

(Robo nods his head)

Jenny: They said also they could re-grows the plants environment to their natural state again, but it still experimental process while trying not to put too much doses that could turn almost everything into crystals.

Optimus: That maybe, Jenny, but we can't let our hopes down just yet, we maybe don't exactly have any humanize reasoning, but as long we have this, we can still have the power to make it better again with more wisely as possible.

(While pointing to his chest containing his spark, Jenny and Robo understand and relieved what it mean to have a hearts even the layman terms, suddenly an alarm switching meaning there's trouble on the line.)

Ratchet: "Optimus, can you read me? We need you to get back to the hangar, Deception and the Grunts is sighting on the artifact."

Optimus: Understood, Ratchet, I'm on my way. My apologize.

Jenny: It's okay, we know, now go kick some decepticon butt and come back safely, ok?

Robotboy: Good. luck, big. bot.

Optimus: Thank you, little one.

(As Optimus leave the bay, the two wave their hand for appreciation and thanks, while Optimus look forward and put his faceplate on with determination to defend his home and his fighting force family.)

* * *

><p>(Megatron flew the sky above Hill Valley, to reach the crash point of the pillar rainbow-light.)<p>

Megatron: Interesting, the anomaly is pointing on right across that light, it has to be mine!

(And then suddenly, a holographic image of a naked Eggman taking a shower and stunned, quickly grab a towel while the com is still on.)

Eggman: KYAAAA! M…m..mr. Megatron sir, I didn't see ya there.

Megatron: Where were you, you insolent blob! I been trying to contact you for a mega-cycle ago!

Eggman: yes, yes, my apologize, but as you see, I can't keep on all greasy and grilled for quite very long time, you know.

Megatron: I can't imagine. Now listen! I've just discover an enormous proportion of energy signature, coming through on those light.

(Eggman turn his holographic head around to see his point.)

Eggman: Oh-ho-ho, I see.

Megatron: Listen! Send this coordinate to the troops right away, I may need some assistance on this sudden discovery, delaying will be your downfall, periods! Megatron out!

* * *

><p>(As Megatron almost reach to the crash side. At below him, the society headed to the site with the vehicle in its cloaking system to cover from Megatron's radar.)<p>

Phineas: We're getting closer

Kitty: I can see that light brimming on the complex's warehouse, we need to make a detour to hide the car to avoid Meg's detection, we might need to go on foot to get there.

Jade: You mean walk all the way to the sites?

Rex: Or just ride. (Transform his leg into a mechanic hover bike from his nanites.)

Morgan: No! We can't let that big Meg detected anything other than nanite, we need to get closer with enough stealthy move to strikes even taking him down if we have to.

Rex: Nuts, oh and another thing, since when you become in charge in this?

Morgan: Since my best friend going on a suicide mission and also endangered us to this point, now I rather going alone to get him back, but the big-head penguins forced me to drag all of you by a ridiculous yet unquestionable code rules, which Chuck also wrote it by the way, so if you have question to doubt my position or my own charge, you can just take me down or go on your own, now.

(Everybody speechless and awe to Morgan's statement.)

Morgan: Good, now let's get back to focus to the matter of one big problem at hand.

(As Morgan move to the drivers spot to navigated, Jade get close to Rex, whispering.)

Rex: "I didn't mean it like that"

Jade: "I think he know it".

Dudley: There it is!

(They finally approaching close to the light.)

Kitty: There he is, also!

(The Rusher stops at a spot that had hidden vantage point while the gang take the journey on foot with weapon and necessary gadget ready.)

* * *

><p>(Megatron finally reached his goal, transform and land to check out the pillar light anomaly.)<p>

Megatron: Interesting.. this isn't everything that I've seen, Not similar to Energon, Not even to so-called Elementara..

* * *

><p>(Not far from Meg's point, the gang managed to reach the point between the entrances and a leave-wire fence while still try to hide to avoid Meg's sight.)<p>

Sulley: (Catching his breath) well, that wasn't so bad.

Morgan: Okay, guys we need to be really careful with this, he might have..

CHA-ZAK

Morgan: Backup.

(Then a Grunts soldier point blanked his shotgun at Morgan's nose, but the grunt didn't see the other since they hided in a good shadow spot on the leave-fence. Morgan, however slowly standup, hands up in the air with the shotgun still at his nose, been cornered by a squad of 15 trigger-finger Grunts)

Grunt 1: Well-well, look likes a stray chick just got lose from the hens, where's your other friends, Soc-geeks?

Morgan: I'm not exactly know what you mean by that.

Grunt 2: Don't play coy with us, Beard boy, We know there's another one riding an camouflaged..

(Then time itself became slow as the other Soc getting ready to attack them even a hesitantly Rex slowly forming his hand into Smack hand, with Jade turn his snake zodiac to turn invisible but then…)

Grunt 2:..Hover cycle that recently came here, bust some of our buddies here and then just gone.

Grunt 1: So for that, one last time, what are YOU and HE really doing here?

(Morgan started nervously terrified but then his ear-pick communicator, signaled by Phineas to find a way to distract them a little longer for a right moment to attack them.)

CHA-ZAK

Morgan: OKAY! OKAY! I tell you, I tell ya, right now, have hasn't been occurred that the chick's always get the bigger flock?

(Then Morgan's eye appeared to have "flash" of some image of martial art movement, Chinese symbols and other attack move.)

Grunt 1: Wh..!

(Morgan fast-grips the gun's clocks straight up, which shot in the air, then quickly punch his rib area and kick trip his balance, punched 2 other grunts before they could react.)

Grunt 5: Why yo..!

BOOM

(Rex's Slam Cannons from the leave fence blasted the other grunts from the left. And then, the other society came out from their hiding to rescue their "leader", the grunt getting ready to fire, but Phineas snap his watch that make their arsenal bounce off their hands, Jade make a kung-fu out of them while still invisible, Isabella and Kitty double teamed: Is attack two grunt with her battle Bo-staff and the other 2's Kitty fought with an energized nun-chuck stick, bust and whack on their eyeball helmet, few Grunt still has their medium rifles on their high, gunning them. But then, Norb and Treeflowers shielded the other with their orange arm-band's energy shield while Mike and Dudley fire them with their blaster, knock them down. But behind the 2 grunt, they been aimed by the Blaster Grunts, then suddenly been tackled by Sulley, covered by arm-band's energized shield all over his body, smacked through the warehouse wall. Finally, Rex slams the remaining grunts with his Smack Hand through to the grounds and to the corners. )

Megatron: WHAT! They're here already?

Eggman: Oh no, quickly get the thing out of there!

Megatron: DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!, YOU INSOLE..

Eggman: HURRY!

(Megatron growl then start to grab whatever inside the light, but suddenly, he felt some vibration all over his body, it's growing even faster and faster.)

Megatron: WHAT IS..HAPPENING..TO..ME!

(Megatron's vibration cause the ground to shake violently makes the building almost fall some damage debris. Closely near falling to the winning Society group.)

Morgan: WOOOAH!

Mike: GAAH!, WHAT THE!

Norb: Tree, stay close to me!

Jade: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! (Turn to visible again)

Phineas: The light!

(As Phineas said, the light suddenly start to burn brighter and waving even waggling with no reason at all, Phineas start analyzing through his holographic interface watch.)

Phineas: This is not good, Megatron's interaction with the light must set it off some kind of chain reaction that caused the reality around the complex rippling over it's mass and existence, We need to go over there and shut him down now! Before it caught also to us, right now!

Morgan: REX! JADE! You go the fastest, we'll catch up with you. Sulley, Dudley and Phineas, go back to the Rusher and headed also for back up and escape plan, NOW GO!

(Rex then turn shape shift his leg to a mechanical hover bike: Rex Ride with Jade on the back, heading straight to the light. While Morgan, Isabella, Mike, Norb, Treeflower and Kitty Katswell were catching up with the Rex Ride from behind.)

Mike: So how are we going to catch them? You didn't expect us to run all over again, my feet is killing me.

(Morgan look around for something and find a mobile cart under a sheet. With Morgan driving, they all aboard headed to the pillar lights, only its max speed about a quarter slower than to match with Rex's)

Norb: This is nice.

(Back again at Megatron, while still painfully vibrating, didn't even notice that the building even the concreted ground changing it's mass-molecule to a dangerous paradox level. even Eggman's com starting to disrupts its frequency and rapidly statics)

Eggman: mr, me..ga..tron, are..you..there?

Megatron: GAAAAAAHHHHH!

(Rex and Jade finally arrived to the light, with no time to sparred when everything they see fall apart, Rex turn his left arm into Slam cannon again to blast through to him but then.)

Jade: Wait! We gonna need more extra fire powers.

(Jade charged his dragon talisman to the material ground that Rex's maw grabbed, to highly combustion level.)

Jade: now FIRE!

(Rex target it and fired right at front of Meg's face, which somehow disconnect the interaction and everything return to present state.)

Rex: Alright!

Megatron: GAAH, YOU FOOL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DONE!

Jade: Well yeah, stopping you from making worse mist…

(The crash site suddenly blasted a bigger pillar of rainbow light that pierced through to the atmosphere then to space, twirling into a shape of wiggling spiral shapes on earth's orbit.)

Rex: Oh…geez.


	4. Cause Effect

**Enjoy and review if you want**

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

(a small sounding digit from the aural surveillance sensory from Geniuses HQ. The one whom take the watch on the computer is a boy genius with big wavy hair wears red shirt with atom logo, looking at the screen showing some abnormal anomaly with it chart going higher and higher.)

Jimmy: Einsten's ghost! This is..enormous!

Dexter: What's wrong?

Jimmy: The dimensional space quadrant area sensor detected a huge energy particle coming from this unknown coordinated earth.

Dexter: Should we call it in?

(Then small mini-quakes shake the base and dimming the lights for short periods.)

Jimmy: I think we should.

* * *

><p>(The scene view again to the computers screen again on the unknown earth covering with a spiraling vortex of gigantic abnormal energy.)<p>

Megatron: DARN YOU ALL, SOCIETY! YOU JUST CAUSED AN UNSPEAKABLE EVENT THAT DOOMED US ALL!

Rex: WHICH YOU STARTED IT!

Jade: Great! so how are we going to turn it off now?

(The ground suddenly created a wave of earthquake that vibrate almost all reality around them and the spiral in space somehow opening some kind of vortex with unknown entity inside there. That make everybody to look up with frighten look.)

Kitty: WHAT IS THAT?

Mike: A REALLY, REALLY BAD SIGN.

Morgan: HANG ON!

(Morgan punch the cart gas to it fullest speed and almost reach the site, while Rex and Jade try to hold off Megatron, engaging a battle in a middle of big crisis.)

Megatron: This is all your FAULT!

BLAM!

(Rex firing debris again with his Slam Cannon and Jade fired combustion blast through her hand with the Dragon talisman.)

Rex: which again, YOU GUYS STARTED IT!

Megatron: I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!

BLAM! BLAM! BOOM!

(Megatron fired rapidly than Rex and Jade could ever keep up, forced them to take cover behind a faded-molecular level building.)

Rex: He's gone NUTS!

Jade: That one way to look at it.

BOOM!

Rex: I think it's time to stop being sarcastic.

(Megatron frantically move toward the pillar again and started vibrated even harder that his material embodiment start slowly to friction slenderly apart.)

Morgan: OPEN FIRE!

BLAM!

Megatron: GAH!

(Morgan's team just arrived with their blaster set in deadly mode, trying to keep Megatron away from the pillar.)

Norb: Eh..Treeflower, if we die here, I just wanted you to know..

(Treeflower then put her finger on his lips.)

Treeflower: Don't talk, just KEEP FIRING!

Norb: RIGHT!

(The teams barely manage to force Megatron to get down on his knee, but then Megatron put something in his Arm Cannon and aimed to them. Which alarmed Morgan to take immediate action to..)

Morgan: MOVE!

(Megatron blasted in full force with slightly missed to them but cause an enormous blast, which created a medium-big crater hole with most of building debris disintegrated to sod.)

* * *

><p>Sulley: Woah! What the heck is that?<p>

Phineas: I don't know but it looks like its getting bad, DUDLEY, STEP ON IT!

Dudley: HANG ON!

(Dudley turns the Rusher around for straight direction to the pillars. In full-high speed, the Rusher rammed through all the warehouse's wall-structures to get to the site fast.)

Dudley: HI GEE GEE!

* * *

><p>(Back again at the center of the crisis, few of surviving Grunt arrived and quickly rush over to be sided with Megatron.)<p>

Grunt 1: Megatron sir!

(Unfortunately, when Megatron sees the Grunt, he terrifyingly jolted to sees some strange thing on them, their current form became frictionally slandered and shape shifted into something horrible for Megatron barely to hold his senses and his own sanity anymore.)

Megatron: GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Grunt: Mega..

Megatron: GET AWAY!( aimed his energon-filled arm-cannon to them.)

Grunt: MEGATRON, NO!

(And instantly obliterated another area of the complex and including diminished the last remaining Grunts.)

Megatron: YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! You can't beat..me.

(Megatron started to tired out followed with fall down suddenly and pass out.)

Rex: Okay, that wasn't expected.

Norb: What are we gonna do now!

Morgan: I..I'm not sure.

(Morgan's B.E.A.T Watch suddenly started on its own and hearing some voice that sounded like an old man.)

?: "Hello? hello! can you hear me there?"

Morgan: Yea..yeah!, I can hear ya, but..who is this?

?: "please listen to me, we don't have preciously much time, right now, the entire universe is ripping itself apart by that omni-plasmid vortex and; we're might be the only one who can save it"

* * *

><p>(Then the Rusher nearly reach the site with just one more wall to..)<p>

BAM!

Dudley: WE'RE HERE!

Isabella: Phineas!

Phineas: Isabella! Guys! Are you all alright?

Rex: Define alright..

(Phineas turn his view to the pillar and see that Morgan is stepping forward to it with his mass material to the size of molecule begins to frigidly falling aparts.)

Phineas: WHAT'S HE DOING OVER THERE? MORGAN, NO!

(Phineas attempt to run to stop him, but been restraint by Isabella in the arm.)

Isabella: Phineas! No! He has to do it, he's got a contact by some old scientist through the watch.

Phineas: What! That's impossible! We haven't..

Kitty: No, Phineas, she's right. the scientist somehow trapped in the other side of the plane's dimensions of that light since he first made interacted it. He said also the only way to stop it: Is to put the B.E.A.T watch in the pillar, combine with sonic amplifier pulse device that the scientist invented, to create a powerful surge that could disrupts the light's wave link or something he said, maybe.

Phineas: Ooh..Wait! How did he know about the watch?

Treeflower: We haven't questioned him about it before apparently.

Rex: Can he really do it anyway?

Phineas: Hmm, theoretically with extra-dimensional maybe, but they still be destroyed and scattered their molecule to the edge of the universe within the universe..

(Phineas then come upon an idea)

Phineas: Except with a proper tachyon receiver, I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TODAY!

(Phineas then go back inside the Rusher to switch on the vehicle's computer; while Morgan still trying to get close enough to reach inside the light.)

* * *

><p>Morgan: DOC? DOC? CAN YOU HEAR ME?<p>

Doc: I'M HERE, JUST A LITTLE CLOSER!

Morgan: THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT IN THE BROCHURE OF SUICIDAL HEROIC ATTEMPT!

Doc: THAT'S A VERY UNPARALLELED LINGUISTIC PROPOSAL YOU GOT THERE, SON!

Morgan: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEAN! BUT AT LEAST I'LL DIE TODAY, I'LL DIED SAVE THIS UNIVERSE!

Doc: I WISH I COULD GET A BETTER KNOW OF YOU FOLKS IF I COULD!

Morgan: YOU AND ME BOTH!

* * *

><p>Phineas: Not today you won't. DUDLEY, HIT IT!<p>

Dudley: HI GEE GEE!

(Dudley punched the gas, not to forward the vehicle, but to charging up the satellite relay on top of the vehicle, boost the frequency wave that linked on Morgan's watch. Morgan finally reached to the pillar, activated the surge from both the device and the watch that emitting a blast that so powerful and so blindingly bright which illuminating hard that make everyone couldn't able to see the light directly.)

Phineas: IT'S WORKING!

(The vortex suddenly stop spiraling on earth's orbit, instantly pull back fast to the ground again, created a massive wave-blast, flashes and dramatically storms the reality back to normal again. The bright light began to fade away slowly.)

Sulley: Did we did it?

Phineas: I'm not sur..

(Then, in the mist of the light, comes a silhouette figures approaching out of the light; who is smaller size man walking lumpy and difficult to still his balance. But he keep moving forward to them until it clear out the mist to revealed that he is..)

Phineas: HE MADE IT!

(The gangs were cheering and celebrate their victory on saving the universe including saving their "leader", Morgan from oblivion. But then the surge became dispersed widespread in circled-shape horizontal way, from the warehouse to the town that transforms the entire event into a glorious result: The people and the inhabitant of Hill Valley cheering happily and celebrate as they return to their normal states.)

(Isabella excitedly happy that she hugs and kiss in Phineas's cheeks which make Phineas confusingly blush and Isabella quite embarrassed by her act.)

Phineas: Isabella! Did you..?

Isabella: It was a spur of the moment! That's all!

(The Society approached and helping their fragile half-conscious team leaders to sit down steady.)

Kitty: We though we'll lose you.

Mike: Geez, You make me had a heart attack!

Norb: Please, senor. Don't ever to do that again.

Morgan: Never again, never in the rest of my molecule life.

* * *

><p>(At the Genius HQ, Jimmy and Dexter checked again on the screen to see the swirling spiral vortex immediately depleted to nothing on that unknown earth.)<p>

Jimmy: Its stop. Whatever it is, it's gone now

Dexter: Could be our own team contain it?

Jimmy: In short, Yes, but not really done yet

(The two views the screen again to see a moving entity passing through the dimensional wormhole, meaning that something is coming out and it looks bad.)

Jimmy: Calling in, we go to defcon 4.

* * *

><p>(Phineas check his interface watch to analyze the whole town area.)<p>

Phineas: The surge bounced back to make the people of this to reappear again.

Rex: YEAH! We're the big winner!

Sulley: You know it, pal.

(Sulley and Rex clap high fives)

(Suddenly, a ferocious growl coming from the other corner of the site which the Society forget to mention about their first big problem. Most of the gang are gasped but not quite scared as they ready their weapons, except Sulley, whose still afraid of him, making him trembling and barely keep his blaster to hold still.)

Megatron: ROOOAAAR! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

(Megatron arises and stand with his arm cannon aimed to the Society, ready to fire at them.)

Morgan: STEADY, GUYS!

Mike: Yeah, AND then we're gonna die in pieces and dust some!

(But suddenly, Megatron stop dead as he looks down to see some slandering white figures, eventually makes him frighten his circuits out, quickly transform into his jet mode and flies away to retreat.)

Dudley: Woah! What was that all about?

(The gang were curiously wonder why Megatron so scared about; until they all looked upon at the slender figure which slowly to make clearer view with its reality gradually stabilize.)

(The slender is faded away and the person is formed, revealed to be an old man with a wild white hair, wearing a scientist suit coat, come forward to them and say..)

?: Greeting, My name is Doctor Emmett L Browns.

(Morgan stunned upon even excited to see the person that is the character from his favorite movie.)

Morgan: I don't believe it, You're real.

Doc Brown: Yes, sir, I am pretty much real. All thanks to you sir; for returning our reality back to it original state.

(Doc brown then approached some of the Society members mostly cartoon, a human toons, even monsters that he seems fascinating intrigued.)

Doc Brown: Amazing, a living materialize of imagination embodiment proposition. I always thought how it felt to meet an actual imaginary person, even in our own mind.

Phineas: Why, Thank you, Doctor. In fact, we're pretty much real enough that we surpassed our own multiversal-singularity-sentients-based-compounds.

(The gang just standing confusingly as Phineas said that.)

Rex: Yyeah, whatever he said.

Doc: ASTOUNDING!

Morgan: So Doc, do you know where my friends is? his name is..

Doc Brown: Charles Bartowski. Yes I know him. he's first come here to find me to help him on an condition that inflicted him.

Sulley: Inflicted by what?

Doc Brown: I think we could talk more if we get back to my lab for private matter and avoid any intention to what happen in here.

Morgan: I think it's a good idea, come on.

Isabella: Phineas?

( Phineas were going down to the crater site to pick some object, fade-pulsing beat glowing which he think could be the main cause of the event and show to everyone.)

Jade: What is that?

Morgan: Is that a crystal?

Phineas: To be correct, a solid crystallized composed entity-matter.

Dudley: Say again?

Phineas: The surge must've freeze up the lights entity and make it solid to be dormant on some kind of stasis.

Isabella: You mean it's alive.

Phineas: Not exactly alive, we won't know for sure until we get this thing back to HQ's lab.

Morgan: Alright, come on.

(They all then aboard the Rusher, activate the camouflaged express bus, headed back to Doc's lab again for explanation about what's been happening to the town lately and also Chuck's whereabouts.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, back at the Org's castle, Eggman is in his lab's communication interface; still trying to get on contact with Megatron hours ago.)<p>

Eggman: Darn that egoistic Napoleonic machinery! For once of his robotic energize life-cycle, he could at least just listen to me more calmly and with more integrity for once.

?: Since when integrity take its role upon to world domination then?

(Behind Eggman's consoled, comes down from the elevator pod, revealed a man with a long black hair and a white streaks, equipped with a mechanical big arms with a glowing yellow light on a circles devices in his chest.)

Eggman: I don't have time for your high-aristocratic-mambo-jumbo, Kleiss.

Van Kleiss: My dearest friend Doctor. I seem happen to remember that I were one of the higher call among the circles, which mean you takes upon the orders without any doubt or resistant.

Eggman: I only take order from Maleficent, not by so-called nanite scientist with a ridiculously long hair-style.

Van Kleiss: Not even from the big egoistic machinery supreme himself.

(Eggman stop his search on the console and turn his chair to Kleiss's direction; with calmed and cautious at the same time.)

Van Kleiss: Which you intentionally demoted him as your second rate lackey, he's indeed eagerly to play along somehow despite his pride said otherwise, to get what he wanted no doubt. Nevertheless, you're taking the risk quite close to the hearts; you never know what's beyond that side.

(Eggman then became surprising calm and relaxed despite his threatening gentle talking.)

Eggman: Is that so, even so what are the reasons if you don't take the chance that you know you can't win it, anyway?

(Van Kleiss then seem to be irritated and quietly angry at the same time cause by the egged-shape doctor's respond. Apparently, Kleiss is gestured firm yet very doubtful because Eggman know something that had to do with Megatron's recent volunteers' demotion and planning it in a way that he thinks could turn the course of the Organization itself.)

Eggman: That is, if you willing to take it anyway.

Van Kleiss: You might have something there.

BOOM!

(An explosion with sound of a crash just occurred outside of Eggman's big hangar doors.)

Eggman: WHAT THE BLAZES?

(Eggman open the hangar door to take a look and shocking to see a friction changing-repeated form of Megatron, with mostly damaged possibly he thought; fighting with the Society's mecha unit maybe.)

Van Kleiss: Do you need some help, doctor?

* * *

><p>(The Gang managed back at Doc's place, doing some patch-up on their equipments including licking their wound with bandage and medicine. While the other's try to listen to Doc's story that had something to do with Chuck's disappearances.)<p>

Doc: As you can see, Charles Bartowski contacted me about few days by sending some algorithm encryption message from the computer, its contain an information schematic on the anomaly from the other world's space-time continuum and it was shockingly disturbing that someone or an unknown group with the power of time traveling is been using for unspeakable dastardly deed by too many corruption on other world timeline to its brink of self destruction universal proportion!

(The gang somehow didn't even surprised or shocked response to Doc's explanation.)

Rex: Yyeeah, Doc? We hate to break this to you..

Jade: We already knew whose done this for long time, they call themselves the Organization, An evil group faction-filled with numerous supervillain which most them has superpower, magical type, super genius like you too, even a cartoonist element thing but still dangerous then they're obviously ridiculous looks.

Doc: Greats Scott!

Kitty: The Organization had numerous attempts to find and recruit villain either is the best or the worst of all, especially in time traveling, they mostly find the villain in time before they reform themselves to the good side.

Doc: Hmm, That event is sounding familiar to me, too.

Phineas: 'Cause of Organization's constant time corruption, they brutally attack and invade each of our world with no mercy and lay waste anything that no longer been used to them anymore.

Isabella: Those who have survived were once broken but not out entirely, so they band together to counter strikes the villain and manage to save and fight with allies that been stumbled by Org's wraiths

Morgan: And that would us, the heroes. We call ourselves the Society; you could say we're the good and heroic side of that coin. Yet been the underdog by haven't save the world and all that

Jade: And now, we pretty much fighting the Org and their army all the time to save whatever left we've got in every earth in the all friggin' multiverse.

Doc Brown: Why..I..I'm sorry to hear that, I'm never imagine, it could be true what you're saying, but I highly doubt it if that even..

Morgan: Doc? Doc, look I'm sorry for the long conversation, but can we please tell us about Chuck is doing in here?

Doc: Right, you right! You see, Chuck first contact me during my first dimensional encounter with the other sides entities. About week ago, there were 4 people came at that night on my family house. One of them told me that an imminent danger will strike upon many worlds to every unexpected innocent heart and perished beyond the depth of darkness. He also told me that a young man from a secret agency group with a mission oath to protect the world from variety of threat, would come here for my help, in search for his loved one again.

(Doc shows some computerized consoled device with a component intact with the Flux Capacitor.)

Doc: This is the one that recently saved us from reality annihilation. Its ability is to detect any time-paradox anomaly from an object even the humanoid that isn't from this present or any worlds present. I'd first located the anomaly from the warehouse when few worker and keeper were reported missing over night, so I began investigating myself but somehow..

Rex: You also got yourself trapped in the other side too, didn't you?

Doc: Well yes, I supposed.

Phineas: Hey, these looks like nearly the same module equipment for the weaponizes sonic pulse on the StreamShooter.

Doc: Chuck gave me a rough drawing from that magnificent hover cycle design yet also very accurate details with its necessary important parts

Rex: So Chuck gave few of data file contain a partial list of weapon blueprinted to a non-Society with a degree on quantum mechanic and nuclear science to build for his own vengeance or agenda. No offense, Morg; but I think your best buddy is probably outta-whack his mind, literally.

Morgan: Or maybe he gave them so the Org wouldn't know where our weapon is individually manufactured from.

Phineas: And remember, some of our weapons are basically from the Orgs first mass-design which we reverse engineered and even humanized in a way.

Kitty: Wow, That's a pretty smart move, creating a tool and arsenal in plain sight. He's not pretty bad for an office clerk guy.

Morgan: Hey, he's not also a clerk guy, he was also a great asset in espionage including using his job as a cover during the time we been through together in our own world. He's coming from a family of spy. While me well, I just merely tag along for the action actually.

Jade: and not only an annoyance and a sore thumb to match but you also pretty good for leading the team and live to tell.

Morgan: Thanks

Jade: It wasn't exactly a compliment, you know.

Doc: Oh right! He also brought this device to me for safekeeping somehow.

(Doc then shows an oval-squeezed shape container device on his tables.)

Morgan: that's a Lock box, it used on every spies to keep it essential tools for backup resource or..its last will.

Doc: I've figured that Charles would be a spy agent type but he doesn't seem qualified to be one exactly.

Rex: Looks can be deceiving, Doc.

(Doc then opened its mechanism lock and inside it are just a microchip and a key-card; with a society symbol on the cards.)

Kitty: That's look like our symbols.

Morgan: Phin, what it makes of this?

Phineas: Hmmm, looks like an access locks data files, it could hold important information which Chuck left it to us.

Morgan: Can you check it?

Phineas: Already on it.

* * *

><p>(Then, at Eggman's; the doctor, assisted with Van Kleiss; struggle to treats a broken reality-disturbed Megatron which kept shape-shifting partially to his past various incarnations. Screaming followed vibrate in agony and excruciating to his metal bone.)<p>

Megatron: GAAAAH!

Eggman: Can you please hold him tightly! I barely touch his metal molecule without cutting my own eyes on the laser!

(Eggman try to laser examining on Meg's unstable molecule while Van Kleiss is flying Eggman's cruiser, beaming a tractor ray to hold Megatron down on the giant exam table.)

Van Kleiss: Maybe I could of, if I had better assistance with this flying overly malfunctioning machinery!

Eggman: Hey, That's one state of the art egg-cruiser that I'd been working on for months!

Van Kleiss: Don't you patronizing me, you miserable blo..

Megatron: AAAAHH! AKH!

(Megatron then stops vibrating and return to his present form, yet he seems to be going into a coma.)

Eggman: Well, That was unexpected, his pulse seems to be in flat-line, but he's quite stable now.

(Shockingly, Megatron's eyes were open, glowing white light and fast sitting up with few vibrate movement. Then a strange blurry aura emitting from his body.)

Eggman: Gah! Oh no.

Van Kleiss: Doctor? What's going on?

Eggman: No time to talk about it. Quickly! Get to the containment room, now!

(The auras quickly spread all over the lab and almost get to affect Eggman and Van Kleiss as well, but they made it in time to get inside the containment room and shut the door tight. As they watch through the metal door's glass window, the auras then morphed itself into a strangelet of ghostly yet white shadowy figures flying around in the room.)

Eggman: Ooh this is bad, this is bad. Megatron must've been possessing by energy anomaly from that pillar light. It's releasing some type of ecto-strangelet like entities, compiled and ripped the reality all over that surrounds him!

Van Kleiss: Astounding. Why, it may be our turning point that we were looking for, doctor.

Eggman: It could. If we even survived.

(Suddenly, the ghost been sucked vastly back to Megatron while still in trance. Then the two scientists coming out of the room to check if the coast is clear, but then, the two spooked by Megatron's glowing eye; looking straight at them. The two were spooked to the eyes, much far intimidating to make them immobilize completely. Then Megatron suddenly stand up from the table and approached for the two scientists with a very different way of his own speaking and personality. Which mean the possessor is taking over his mind and body. He lift his arm right below at them; psychically levitated them to come closer to him right at Meg's eye level, he then open his mouth to speak..)

Megatron: "Where. Am. I?"


	5. Shadows

(In another world, upon a sky of thundered weather and sharply dangerously bolt of light stroke closely to the ground lies a ruin city that laid no waste and no inhabitant activities in the area, until approaching a group army of black and gray armor weapon-equipped with few shady yet mischievous character along side has just arrive to the middle of square road, scavenging for any object or material that might useful to them in under few heavy rubble what's left in this wasted destroyed fine city.)

* * *

><p>Snaptrap: Are we there yet? I'm hungry, anyone brought any snacks maybe?<p>

Syndrome: Will ya quit your whining, we even haven't get any trace of that huge energy anomaly, beside why the heck are you even get to this search?

Snaptrap: I happen to be able to make an appreciation to the highest member of the circle with my charming special talent and the intellectual of the highest degree to assign for this mission.

Syndrome: Really.. Then that's why your duty is involve with heavy luggage and baggage full with deadly weaponry including some sensitive lab equipments? as a baggage boy maybe?

Snaptrap: Hey, this duty is also essential for our team workforce, you know?

Syndrome: Whatever.

(As Syndrome walk out to investigate the anomaly trace, Grunt soldier then purposely put some funny mischievous pranks idea for Snaptrap, usually do to get out of boredom.)

Grunt soldier: Hey Snaptrap, I brought some of my lunch for the mission but I kinda full anyway, you can have it

(Grunt threw some his medium bag size lunch to Snaptrap.)

Snaptrap: Why thank you sir. See? It's nice that someone willing to share out some teamwork for bag of a sandwich with tomato, lettuce, onion and a smell of Gorgonzola..CHEESE?

(Snaptrap flinched weirdly due to the reaction from the cheese then showing a sickly symptoms movement that his body torso began to inflated as big oval shaped size which his arms became too small and his leg is too heavy due his fatten body, seeing this occurred, the Grunts were all laughing their head out.)

Grunt: BAHAHAHAHAHAH!BAAHAHAHHA

Snaptrap: Ha-ha-ha very funny fellas, I supposed this is what happens when you try to make friend with a pack of happy trigger-finger psychopath dead-nut bully, eh?

Grunt#1: Ooh Come on, we just got bored, and we could get bit entertainment on your "workforce" duty

Snaptrap: Ha-ha you have your fun now; you can at least carry this ton of bag's baggage since I can't even reach my hand to pick them up thanks to this fat height and you better do it before you-know-who pull off the wagon when he didn't get his stuff in there on time, you know.

Grunt#2: Hahahaha, you're so hilariously dumb loser that make me crack my rotten guts hahaha

(Snaptrap only frowning then gave a slight hint of grin on his face while they thought he was mocking but they soon quite sure that he mean business to whom they worked for)

Grunt#1: Eeh dude, I think he's serious.

Grunt#2: Oh..sh.

(Then, a swooshing sound from the sky coming from a sleeker stealth jet plane zooming in to Snaptrap and the grunts position, then the jet transforms into a robot form, with it head face only a visor monitor, landed on lower high rubble debris facing to the villains whose appeared to be fearsome and frighten enough for them to scent that.)

Grunt#3: Soundwave sir, we eh..we were only taking break

(Soundwave didn't hinted)

Grunt#2: yeah, also looking out for any kind intruder or grossly rejected creature that would sneak attack at us all the sudden.

(He didn't even respond to it only adjusted his view a shamble disorganize large baggage that supposedly to have arrived to the site point.)

Snaptrap: Aah yeah about that, well I'm kinda bloated out myself so arm, hand, can't reach sorry, but they could so..

Grunt#2: Wait! That's not fair, he..

(Soundwave sharply pointed his sight or visor to the grunt which they slightly spooks on his reaction, then show display on his visor a GPS map coordinate from their position to the site goal.)

Grunt#2: Yes..Sir! We get right on to it.

(The Grunt then picked up the baggage equipments including carefully carry the fragile lab tool with utmost care, while visibly smirk an angry and annoyance looks to Snaptrap cause' he got it out easy thanks to the grunt's incidental pranks, until..)

BOOMS

(A huge explosion was heard and seen from it fiery smoky mushroom cloud coming from the site ground.)

?: Soundwave! Can you read me?

(A voice was hearded from Soundwave's arm com-link then mid lift to pick up appeared a holographic a big headed boy genius with a vampiric cape, Mandark.)

Mandark: Change of plan. Rendezvous on this coordinated while the area its been occupied for accommodated cleanup for a certain..pest problem. Anyway that is all, Mandark out.

(Soundwave then gave the visual map to the grunts where the rendezvous point is about far from their current area on the outskirt of the city water-bay, which the grunt then let it out a huge sigh and quite frustrate due they have to carry the huge heavy baggage like containers all away across the city. Soundwave then leap up and transforms into a stealth jet again and flew away head started to the point, leaving Snaptrap and the Grunts to pick up the pace.)

Snaptrap: Oh well, live on the road again. Hey, wanna sing "999 bottles on a wall", huh?

Grunts: NO!

Snaptrap: Sheez, so picky.

* * *

><p>(Back at Doc's place, the gang makes a few adjustments on the Rusher, getting ready to leave continue their quest for finding Chuck again, but before they make a leave, Phineas gave Doc a device that looks like a laptop shape.)<p>

Phineas: Here, this is an inter-dimensional communication uplink, so we could keep on contact even in the farthest yet reality glitches world we came upon to.

Doc: Right, I'll keep sending some useful informant regarding on Chuck's recent locations.

Sulley: So where are we going now?

Morgan: Wherever Chuck went…

Mike: To the infinity if possible!

Sulley: Come on, Mike.

Isabella: If I may, the one of the 4 being that approach to you, what exactly does he look like?

Doc Brown: Well, he has very a green-paled skin, purple cloak, a metallic staff and oh! Believe it or not, he has a clock mechanism instrument in the torso with no legs, just a wiggling tail and he somehow floats.

Phineas: That description, it feels like...CLOCKWORK! He's a time ghost from Danny Phantom's dimension, but why would he..

(Then a beeping sound and voices coming in from the Rusher's computer.)

Jimmy: HQ to Scout! HQ to Scout! Can you read me, over!

Kitty: This is the scout retriever unit. What's up, HQ?

Jimmy: reporting a anonymous large energy activity is been detected near in your coordinated world, the radars indicator said its moving fast and is possibly bad news for us, stay caution and alert. If you need an emergency backup, there's a temporary outpost society camp, salvaging or find some of any live on this coordinate near you. Rendezvous' with them and contact us if there is another development. Neutron out.

Beep

Mike: Well, that was comforting.

Norb: Certainly seem that way.

Morgan: Whatever, come on, we gotta go now. Where's Dudley?

Dudley: Hold on, I'm almost done.

(Dudley walk in carrying a sack full of Doc's Dog food can or at least a little aged.)

Morgan: Sorry about that, Doc.

Doc: Ooh, don't worry about it. I've got plenty enough cans back home for Einstein to eat around.

(Doc shakes his hand with Morgan's)

Doc: Good luck on finding your friend, Mr. Grimes.

Morgan: And thank you for everything, we'll be in touch.

* * *

><p>(The gang then drives out the complex area incognito without getting attention from the townspeople yet they're too distracted by their own cheering and celebration for their reappearance again which the team easily managed to get out of it city limit, setting their course back on finding Chuck again. Inside the Rusher; Phineas analyzing the vibe-glowed crystallized medium-size shard from the light for its capability and how the ticks that almost destroy the universe. The other tries to relax awhile yet they still need to stay their head in the games. Morgan however still doubt about his position and Chuck's sudden disappearance.)<p>

Isabella: What's the matter, Morgan?

Morgan: hmm? Oh its nothing, Isabella, just thinking about what to do next, y'know, like a..like a chess game or checker in combining way and..

Isabella: Morgan, its okay, we will find him eventually beside, you were great in leading the team and probably suicidal but in the end, you save your favorite movie-world from the destructions.

Morgan: Really?

Isabella: It's a nice compliment, really.

Morgan: Yes, I know, Thank you. It just..well, maybe we just got lucky start or in some way. I'm not sure what will happen if we're not been so careful about..

BAM

(A hard hit bumps from out of nowhere startled the gang and some of them caused to fall off of their chairs.)

Mike: OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL 'BOUT?

Treeflower: Are we hitting something?

Norb: And if something, please, do not be beaver.

Kitty: We're not sure. There nothing on the horizon in someway.

Dudley: And that bump make me spill my cans!

Jade: Eeh guys?

(As Jade hint the other to look at the side window and there they were stunned by a sudden striking appearing of an running dark, smoking, feral creature, possibly with 4 legs, chasing the Rusher and intended to attack again.)

Norbert: What the..?

BAM

Mike: Gah! What in my Auntie's third legs is that thing!

Sulley: It's some kind..of dark, long eared cat with yellow eyes!

Rex: Heartless?

Isabella: I've never seen this type before.

(Then another group of dark smoky creature started revealed in thin air, forming a pack of wild beast, fiercely prepared to pounces their prey.)

Morgan: Whatever they are, we're surrounded. Hey! Does this thing have a weapon anyway?

Dudley: Thought you never ask.

(Dudley pressed in some switch, initially activated the Rusher's battle sequencing mode. From the passenger window, it opens a laser weapon with pulsar cannon which the passenger seat turn its direction to the gun position battle, on the top side also open up another powerful arsenals that make the other passenger seat automatically engaged to go up to their battle station. Then in the front, also open its artillery laser, machine gun and add with battering ram.)

Kitty: Battle ready!

Dudley: HI GEE GEE HEARTLESS SCUM!

Morgan: And..FIRE!

* * *

><p>(As Morgan said so, the highway battle against the smoky "Heartless" runners commenced with the Rusher fired their weapon to every corner side yet the Runner got them surrounded. They hit them and disappeared in the air with so many time repeatedly, another runner emerge as if its form from a thin air, with larger number, closely swarming in the Rusher from all over the side and directions, even close to the front of the vehicles making exceeded the road path blinding even darker with their thick, black fog.)<p>

Dudley: Darn it! I can't see the road!

Kitty: There's too many of them!

Mike: KYAAH! WE GONNA DIE!

Norb: At least we have each other, right?

(Thought hoping Treeflower could've heard. She's too busy firing the tureens at the runners.)

Treeflower: I'm sorry, what?

(Then Morgan notices something flashing from Phineas's side.)

Morgan: PHIN! WHAT'S GOIN' ON OVER THERE?

Phineas: I..I don't know

(Phineas investigated the flash on the handles next to his seat. When he could barely see what it is. The flashes somehow glow in a box outward which contain...)

Phineas: The crystal! It must've reacts on something!

Mike: OH NO, IT'S GOING TO MAKE THAT FREAKY LIGHT SHOW AGAIN! WE'RE GONNA DIE ON THIS GIANT DEADTRAP ON WHEEL!

Phineas: No, wait! I.. I think it's something else.

Rex: What make you think that..

BOOM!

(Before Rex could finish his word, a sudden thrust caused by the Rusher shook the other members making it forward even faster.)

Jade: Kyaa!

Mike: GAH!

Sulley: Woah!

Norbert: Ouchie Baba!

Isabella: Kya!

Morgan: Wooaah!

Kitty: OW! Dudley, what are yo..

Dudley: It's not me, Kitty. I didn't even punch the turbo boost ignition. It droved on its own, I can't control it!

Mike: Oh this is getting better. WE'RE DOOMED!

Morgan: Woah!

(A second thrust speeds up the vehicle, only this time with a turbo booster that makes it faster than the runners could even match their speed to them.)

Dudley: GAH! Woah! Hey, we're losing them!

Kitty: Yeah! One problem out, now how are we gonna..

PTHOOM

(The booster punched again to go even faster than sound. Inside the vehicle, the crystal flashes ever more brightful, it blinding their vision. The light even grows larger that pass through the outter of the Rusher's structures. Everyone inside turn blindingly white and in someway, time seemingly slow down on their panic-quiver movement even their voice sound ever heavier then ever.)

Phineas: GAAAH!

Isabella: PHINEAS!

Morgan: HAANNG OON!

Mike: II NEEVEER FOORGEET TTHIIS!

(As the Rusher reach passed the light speed limit, a banging flashing light clashing right in front of them booms cause the rusher and the team inside it to apparently vaporize and disappeared completely off the road, leaving a big flaming tire trail of tracks in a solid concreted highway street.)

* * *

><p>?: Kitty? Kitty, this is Boo, do you hear me. Kitty, can you hear me?<p>

(As still not responding, a teenage girl with long black hair, outfitted with red and black spandex with an eye mask worried and still struggling to command his friend "Kitty" on the communication console.)

Violet: Kitty? This is Boo. Sulley, please answer me...

(Then coming from behind Violet, came a woman with the same spandex outfit and eye-mask, but with a short brunette hair.)

Helen Parr: Anything yet?

Violet Parr: Nothing. Nothing for long now; Mom, I'm worry..

Helen: Sshh, honey it's okay. One thing for sure that I know about him, he would not go down and abandon you when you were a little on their factory ago.

Violet:..You're right, he wouldn't. It just…

Helen: I know, Sweetie, I know. We have to put our fate on Sulley and his friend while on the mission. I promise, we'll going to find them if we have to. Okay?

Violet: Okay, mom, Thanks

Helen: That's my girl

?: , Violet, they just call. We need you.

Violet: What's goin'on?

Helen: We'll find out soon enough.

(As Helen and Violet coming out from what it appears to be a high-tech camp tent with the sheet fabric made of micro-nano fiber which shielded over most of the campsite post to be protected from harsh and inhospitable environment in some barren landscape of another Org's wasted world, possibly been wasted the Org conquest, There they arrived to another cyber-tent to met up another society members whom been called out for a brief meeting in circle about the other team's situations. The lead conversation speech is the genius of Madagascar penguin: Kowalski assisted by Private, the gullible one. Around the sitting circle there's an asian tweenage girl with purple streak on her black hair, wearing a green shirt with a purple dragon-fly logo: Juniper Lee. A man and child boy whom wearing the same red spandex suit as Helen and Violet does: Bob Parr Aka mr. Incredible and Dash. A teenage blonde girl sitting in a flying broom stick: Sabrina Spellman. A boy with a football-shaped head and his associated friend with a dark skin and a tall upward hair: Arnold and Gerald. Another blonde girl only younger age, equipped with 2x4 armors: Numbuh 362. A young adult redheaded girl with a communicator on her wrist: Kim Possible. And lastly, another redheaded teenage girl only with a pencil-neck: Candace Flynn. With all been assemble, Kowalski began showing them a holographic multiple imagery screen of the multi-worlds data schematic from his orange arm band braces.)

Kowalski: As you all see, we encounter some very peculiar immense energy that been appearing in our parallel radars. The epicenter of the problem is in this Earth.

Numbuh 362: Skipper's reports said they're on a mission for finding and rescuing this man by the name Chuck Bartowski. As you may not hear yet, the incidents happen not long awhile ago in the Geniuses base. He secretly exiles himself and definitely went rogue for a suicide mission which he believes he could locate and save his family alone if it true, only with a little few of his arsenal or even his own defense advantages.

Sabrina: Oh dear

Arnold: Why would he do such a thing without any society backup anyway?

Kim possible: It's actually makes sense when you still grieving for your loved one, Arnold.

Arnold: Oh..

(Kowalski switch the screen to replay record on the earth which recently almost been destroy by a reality-ripping vortex.)

Kowalski: We were also told by one of our Geniuses resident, Phineas Flynn, that they been ambush the Orgs grunt squad and it's leading group. Decepticon leader, Megatron was intentionally trying to get the Vortex's power but instead, the Orgs impatiently pushed further until caused both side to the brink of destruction.

Private: Oh dear (then fainted)

Gerald: You hearing this?

Arnold: Whoa..

Kowalski: But then, they have succeeded to avert the Vorsaster from destroying the earth's universe and stop from ever further damages the dimensional balance.

Private: Oh that's wonderful!

Dash: Awesome!

Gerald: Nice one, dude.

Juniper: That's great.

Sabrina: Terrific!

Kim possible: That's great but a Vorsaster?

Kowalski: BUT! After a few reading analyzing has let us our intention in a extreme way; the data shows a trail of unknown energy mixture with cosmic radiation which recently detected from few of every dimensional wormhole, tunnel and Einstein-Heisenberg equati..

Candace: Excuse me! Can we please get to the point?

Kowalski: Right "clear his throat" it mean something just came out from the Vorsaster and we believe they could be scattering around this dimension and the next

Private: What make you say that?

BOOM

Kowalski: That..would be it.

* * *

><p>(The sounding boom following with flash of blast and fiery smokes began to light the sky from the horizon, not far from their camp. Then, coming from the dusty wind, a convoy of cars and motorcycle arrived from the site and 2 people which to be members of the team, approaching in from the vehicle.)<p>

Po: Woah! Man, that was frea-ky !

Tail: If you even call them that!

(Then the vehicles suddenly transform themselves into a giant robot.)

Juniper: What happen out there?

Po: I'll tell ya what is wrong out there: Big ugly nasty black dark yellow FREAKY-eyed stampeding to here!

Numbuh 362: You mean heartless?

Firestar: We're not really sure, but affirmatively, yes

Tail: And it's piling up all over the place! That thing just came out of nowhere!

Bumblebee: BBZZZ PTTZZZ BZZZZ

(Bee shows his right arms and torso full with scratch and some damages on his door.)

Private: Oh that's quite nasty, isn't it..

Po: Actually that was me, Sorry about that, Bee.

Kim Possible: Wait! Where's Sonic and Jake?

Dash: And Bulkhead?

Tail: They still out there, try to hold off the heartless with Jake's battle dragon armor upgrade and Sonic's new power ring booster

Kowalski: WHAT! He can't do that! The ring is still experimental and could be unstable maybe.

Numbuh 362: Then there's no time to waste. Gear up, people!

(The team prepared their arsenal and warm up their own vehicles: The Incredibles press a switch on their logo suit to change color to a blue and black enhanced-mode and they all aboard on an modified Incredibles theme battle RV included with Po in it cause he's quite big to even ride with the medium size vehicles. Arnold and Gerald armed with their blaster gun, a light saber and a laser claw gauntlet, ride with Bumblebee added with Tail also. Kim and Candace equipped with shock rifle and mechanized advanced sword, hop in Kim's car while Sabrina flying in her magic broomstick and 362 along with June ride on Firestar. And lastly, Kowalski and Private onboard the Peng-cart with engine in full throttle.)

Numbuh 362: ROLL OUT

VRROOOOMMM

(And they're all headed to the battlefield for their friend in need.)

* * *

><p>(Then at the scene of the intensive battlefield, 3 top-notch Society members battling out on the newly type "heartless" that keep materialize, attacking them in larger with more vicious strike like demeanor than ever. Jake flew maneuvered over them and blast his way with his armor's dragon firearm through the dark runner. Bulkhead shoot his arm blaster while swing his wrecking ball to smash the Runner while attempted to try to corner him and Sonic ran pass all over them, though he max up his power ring to blow most of them off to nothingness and out of the way somehow. But the more they're strikes, the bigger the number they keep coming on them.)<p>

Bulkhead: GAH! THEY JUST KEEP COMING!

Jake: This is a losing battle here, dude!

Sonic: Keep holding on!

(As the trio struggle to fan off or even enough steels their stronghold from the mysterious new type of Heartless from ever spreading, they began slowly worn out their own stamina to this losing battle. Then suddenly, Sonic began slightly tire from running with the ring's booster and let his guard down when one of the creature were about to strike him from behind a moment before he's can be warned by his teammates in combat.)

Jake: SONIC! BEHIND YOU!

Sonic: Wha?

(The situation went into slow motion when Sonic slowly turn his head to see a dark claw from the beast almost near an inches closer to end his own heart and life. Until suddenly, a flash of black and blue streak pass through the sneaky deadly attacker away, vaporized in an instant. Then his saviors make a fast running again in spiral to clear out the dark beasts that almost corner him for good.)

Dash: You okay, Sonic?

Sonic: Thanks Dash, I owe you.

Dash: Don't owe me yet. Here!

(Dash threw him a bottle full with water to Sonic.)

Dash: You're gonna need it if you want to keep up and catch up some score.

Sonic: "Gulp gulp gulp phew" Thanks, now let see who's the better speedster for the job.

Dash: You're on!

(2 Speedster then ran again to strikes hard on the horde of dark smoky crawling heartless. By then, the cavalry has arrived to aid their friends while keeping the line guarded. Sabrina flew his stick to dive down and strikes the beast with her magic wands blast to save Jake from a large pileup of heartless.)

Sabrina: Jake! You're alright?

Jake: Yeah. I am now, babe

(Sabrina just happily smiled to see Jake is alright and both of them went back to the battles. Few of the runner were decimated to nothing cause to been rammed and road kill by Kim's car and also been shot down from the car's window by Candace's recently trained in sharpshooter lesson. Bumblebee also ran over them while Arnold shooting his blaster gun and Gerald slashes his claws at the runner from their seated window. Juniper and 362 engaged together by slash-dices-guns combo with juniper's magical gem wrist bracelet to create a hard-construct weapon like sword and axe based on her mystical willpower and 362's 2x4 twin laser gun, while Firestar drive and activated her stealthforce mode to clear off the beast strike and exterminate in front of them. The Incredible were on the ground and fought head on the heartless while their RV is wheeled by Po, recklessly crash hit and scratch every runner and odd looking heartless he sees.)

Helen: Is it okay, with him driving like that?

Po: YIIHA! This is the best wild awesomeness ever!

Bob: I think he can handle it.

"CRUMBLE"

(The ground started to shakes hard caused by a giant stomping step, heading toward to the battle ground.)

Violet: What is that?

Juniper: Something..really bad.

362: Everyone! Stay on your six!

* * *

><p>(The team prepared their battle stance for what they think is worse yet to come, and it's came through from a black dark like sand storms: a battalion of big muscle and spider like new all type "heartless. Swarming in to confront and viciously annihilate the society.)<p>

Juniper: Uhmm… we gonna need a bigger gun here.

Violet: Make that, 10 sizes if we could!

(Then, coming from behind them, a numerous throwing spherical glowing object zooming in fast toward to hit the ground near the dark army, boomed and released an crystallized almost a mountain size successfully blocked the giant horde from almost slaughtering the Society. The team responds with awed and slightly relieve by the sudden unknown rescue.)

Candace: What was that?

362: The better question is: who save us?

?: WOOOHOOO!

(The rescuer revealed himself when whooshing in above them, riding in some kind a flying hover jet board, throwing more sphere boom to keep it iced the front and another one which is in little size and seem to flying through a rocket in its feet, fired an ice beam from it arm to keep the ice integrity long enough for them to regroup.)

Juniper: Wait! I think I know him..

Jake: It's Wayne! And that's Robotboy!

362: The Wielder of the Ultimabomb!

Dash: Sweet! The Ultima is coming to save us.

Wayne: Nice job, Rob

Robotboy: Thank. You, Wayne

Wayne: Looks like you guys in quite a tight spot here.

Bulkhead: do we ever, that thing almost scratch over my fluid tanks!

Wayne: Well, let's just keep our odd in.

(Wayne then threw again his ice bomb to close the gap for unwanted opening for the Heartless to break through. In midst of suspense, the peng-cart finally arrived to the scene.)

Candace: There you guys are. Where were you anyway?

Kowalski: Well we could get here faster enough in time, if SOMEONE doesn't have to worry too much about the safety road rules that DOESN'T APPLIED IN ANY ROAD IN EVERY WASTELAND!

(Kowalski frustrated till he face palmed and sigh.)

Private: But still, there a lot of stray rock, giant bumps and even dusty windstorm, of course.

Kowalski: Never mind that! We're here now, so how can we..

(Kowalski stop his last sentence when he slightly shivers and seemingly pale as he saw upon a crack at the front of the ice blocking wall, which noticed by the other to look to it also, meaning the battle is still on.)

362: Battle ready, Society!

* * *

><p>(Jake dispatch his depleting crystal armor to morph into his casual dragon form)<p>

Jake: DRAGON UP!

(Kim coming out along with Candace from her car to battle head on, Kim then pressed a switch in her kimmicator, a glowing blue light appear from its LCD screen releasing a white liquidized nano-mites, covering all over her body transforming into her brand-new upgrade battle suit. Sonic switch his almost worn out ring ankle to a new regular upgrade. Arnold, Gerald and Tail come out from Bumblebee and ready their weapons. 362 reload her gun. Juniper charge up her chi-energy to her bracelet and Sabrina is confidential ready with her battlized wand and broomstick. Po stops to park the RV and came out from the middle door to jump flip up to the top, readily with his dragon warrior kung-fu styles. The Incredibles also press their logo switch again to reach it next power level with additional glowing strip pattern around their suit for a possible intense battle ever.)

Logo com: battle level engaged.

(The penguin duo activates their orange band to battle mode with appearance of holographic hard-object shield and sword. Bumblebee and Firestar also transform into robot mode including also, Robotboy changing into his super mode. While Bulkhead was in a bad shape, he still holding and ready to up to the challenge. Lastly, Wayne prepared with his hand full of little glow bit that can changes it size into a ball shape bomb at will.)

Wayne: Alright, Gang! Let's teach these creeps what we made…

PTHOOOM

(A flashing light like portal blasted out a large big wheeled object like vehicle, crashing through ice mountain walls and close to hit the team.)

Sonic: LOOK OUT!

(Sonic ran quickly to grab Wayne before getting hit by that moving big behemoth.)

Candace: KYAA!

Bob: WATCH OUT!

Jake: YO!

Sabrina: EEP!

Kowalski: AAAAHH!

362: SCRAMBLE!

(Everyone were dodge, roll and avoided from an out of control giant vehicle that almost crash-kill them until it hit the RV cause Po to fall down from the vans roof.)

Po: OOF!

(Then the vehicle make a turn drift on itself to stops it rampage.)

Wayne: Woah! What the hec..

Tail: Look out!

(Tail warned the other to look out for falling ice debris descent to fall on them.)

362: OPEN FIRE!

(362 signaled the other whom has shooting type weapon to fire all at the fallen ice above them, but it was too much for them to hit until it finally buried them alive completely in bulk.)

* * *

><p>"crack creck tap"<p>

(Fortunately, moving in from under the icy rubble tombs, the Society were all survived thanks to Violet Parr's invisible shield-barrier. She then bounced off the ice out of the barrier's surrounding and lowering down shield, though it exhausted her a little bit.)

Sonic: Great work, Vi.

Helen: That's my girl.

Juniper: You go girl!

Firestar: Nicely done, Invisigirl.

Violet: Thanks, that was a dozy.

Wayne: Hey guys..

(Wayne noticed everyone to look around the area which mostly just an empty wide horizon, no Heartless even darker creature even pop in their sight.)

Bulkhead: Hey, where are all the creeps?

Dash: Aww, don't tell me they just runaway before we can whop their butt off.

362: We barely making out alive without any of us killed in a blind battle.

Dash: Okay yeah. But still..

Kowalski: Hmmm that's peculiar.

Private: What is it, Kowalski?

Kowalski: The band is picking up something strange energy signature, it immense an odd residue, coming from..

(Kowalski pointed on the big mysterious reckless-driving vehicles. They took a closer look on the vehicle and stunned to revealed is..)

Private: It's the Ramrusher!

Kim: The one that been told the first team to rendezvous with us.

Juniper: But why haven't they contacted us yet?

Bumblebee: BZZZT PPVVVT

Violet: Bee's right. They've maybe gotten hurt from that last world's battle; we need to get them out of there, now!

(They all ran closer to the rusher with medical supply and a stretcher. Kowalski try to encrypt it system program module to try open up the hatch door with his orange band's com-link.)

* * *

><p>Kowalski: Let see.. here..here..and<p>

THOOSH (Hatch door open automatically)

Kowalski: Presto instant open can.

(Violet and Private went in first to look around inside the car. They searched all over for a while now, Helen contact his daughter from her suit logo's com-links to check on her.)

Helen: Vi, Anyone in there, sweetie? Did someone get hurt?

Violet: I..I'm not sure.. it's dark in here.

Private: Hello, Anyone here maybe?

(Kowalski also contacted in his band, displaying in holographic screen status of Private.)

Kowalski: Private, What the status on inside the perimeter?

Private: Well.. The metallorogy structure still…intact, system functioning still.. Functioning and..

(Violet suddenly were out from the vehicles with a very worried and concerning face.)

Violet: He's not here! Mike Wazowski, Kitty, Sulley! Everyone! They're gone. They're not even here.

(Violet then walks limply and nearly broke into tears even barely to stand still. Helen and Bob approached to her quickly to comfort her.)

Violet: Mom, What if..what if they been captured by the Orgs or..that cruel Grunts? What even if..!

Bob: Ssh, Easy Sweetie. It's okay..

Helen: Vi, listen to me, I promised this: we will found them, no matter what the cost. I promised.)

(Violet found herself a little confident in her and wipes off her tear to keep believe that they may still be okay.)

Wayne: So..Where do you think they gone to?

Kowalski: In very peculiar hindsight matter: I..do not know, yet.

Sabrina: Then what do we do next?

Kowalski: For now, we better call HQ for further reports of the search.

(Behind large debris of near melted ice-rock, lies a hidden dark smoky winged heartless spying and observed them, and then he flies away with an unknown intention.)

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and Review if you like<strong>


	6. Missing Places

Enjoy and Review if you like

* * *

><p>(At first it was all white, so white it even makes a person or species to notice that he or she is dead or just reborn.)<p>

?: Mmmh..

(A grumble sound began to awaken from its slumbers, as the whiteness was slowly to fade away.)

?:"groan" Hmmm.

(As the white was clear away, it was then appear a person, a little man, lying in a green grass ground, moaning, slowly awaken from his slumber for no reason of what he's been doing there, and then..)

Morgan: "GAH!" Oh oh..(Shakes his head to clear the blur out his vision.)

Morgan: Wha..What am I doing here?

(All that he knows that he's sitting in lawn-mowed grass field with no recollection to what happen to him or to his surrounding. Until he saw few people and strangely for him, some creature, lying on the ground also. Which suddenly he remember something about them and then it jolted.)

Morgan: GUYS! GUYS! Are you alright? Guys?

(Morgan rushed to get to them, try to wake them up. He first approach the triangles headed kid and an oval shape girl which he quickly knew, shaken and softly shout on them up.)

Morgan: Phineas! Hey, Isabella! Phin! Wake up, dude!

Phineas: "Groan" What happen..

Isabella: Ooh, Why in the world..Morgan?

Morgan: Ooh you don't know how happy I am to see you guys.

Phineas: Thanks, but what happen here?

Morgan: No time, we'll figure out later. We need to wake up the others.

(As they precede the wake up call, one by one were awakening from their strange slumber. Most of them were wonder confused and asking more of what happen to them all.)

Kitty; How did we get here?

Rex: Can anyone tell me what just happen here?

Norb: I just slept through the most wonderful dream that ever I had until it all crumbling down to splat spootvile.

Jade: The last thing I remembered is we're been under attack by that freaky smoke like new type heartless. It got us so bad surrounded with their dark black smoke fog or something.

Treeflower: Riight, and then suddenly, that blinding flash of light bond up somehow zap us to here maybe

Sulley: So where's the Heartless now?

Morgan: Phin, What did it make of this?

Phineas: I..I'm not quite sure what's going on here, my scanner didn't even flinch to work, must've been caught a shockwave by that flash probably.

Morgan: Okay, Guys, Guys, Guys! Listen up, okay, wherever we are now, we're still alive and seemingly well in sort. What we have to do is to stick together and find a clue for the thing that brought us here.

Isabella: Okay, so..where do we start?

Morgan: Well I..We eeh..well..Actually let me get back on you.

(The team then responds in few concerns, thought worried, confused, also irritated and even sigh till Kitty noticing something or someone she knows is missing.)

Kitty: Waitaminute! Where's Dudley?

Rex: Didn't he with you?

Kitty: I haven't seen him yet; I woke up and see only you guys. Dudley! Dudley! Where are you?

Rex: Dudley! Here boy!

Jade: Agent Puppy!

Mike: Here doggy-doggy!

Sulley: Dudley! Dudley!

Morgan: Dudley!

Phineas: Got it!

Morgan: What? You found Dudley?

Phineas: Exactly, no. But the Wi-Fi communication uplink just got working somehow, we could be communicate each other from long distance

Morgan: Alright, this will do it, we need to split into each team of 2 to find Dudley and meet back in this grass..field parks! There could be a town nearby here.

Isabella: I hope we met some people who could ask for help.

Morgan: Maybe..but right now, we need to go now, keep your com on and stay cautious team, good luck, let's move!

(And so, They split up to go search for Dudley in an unknown town: Morgan with Phineas, Isabella reluctantly with Kitty Katswell, Mike Wazowski as always with Sulley, Norb happily go with Treeflower and lastly Rex goes with Jade while she still abit mad about what happen during the interrogation process.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the Org's castle; in the mess hall, few of the medium-class villains were eating their lunch and talking about their daily life, including fighting with the Soc that they recently do often, most of it not quite pretty amusing.)<p>

Bowser: So I said, "This is your last chance, Mario! Give up the star or the princess is perished" he obliviously admitted defeated by handing in the star easily to me just by that, what a fool, Bwahahaha!

Fung: Wow!.. And then what happen?

Bowser: Then..haha then I realize that I was making a stupid, most idiotic mistake, I admit that Mario maybe clumsy and dumb naïve but he also had a weak pathetic yet admitted brave friend came to help by giving him the power flower which give him the fire power and defeated me in a single minute, it cost me the princess to slip through me and my cozy lovely bunion to a roasted bun-cloak!

(Bowser then shows his toasted roast butt to the other while still eating their lunch.)

Randall: GAH! AW MAN!

Father: AAH MY EYE!

Dark Laser: KYAA! Flipsy! Don't look!

Fung: Woah, that must've been hurt really badly, wasn't it?

Bowser: My entire conquest attempt has always been foiled so many, even the Ultima just makes even harder to achieve my dreams to conquering mushroom kingdom! Bhi-hi-hi-hi (crying his tear out) "sniff". Are you eating that?

Fung: Sure. Go ahead, I'm stuffed anyway

Bowser: "hic" Thank you!

(Bowser proceed eating Fung's lunch while still tearing off his sorrow and misery)

Father: I don't even know why I'm eating with you loser!

Randall: So you failed countless time anyway. Big deal, so suck it up, already! We all have our bad day and other good day. Does anyone in this table have a story that doesn't end up in miserably failure?

(The villain didn't gave a responds until..)

Dark Laser: Actually, we all kinda felt into a major setback ourselves ever since we failed to capture the Ultimagirl and gathering the chaos emeralds. I could guess saying this maybe that our good old day is over. I mean face it, they getting more and more...

Randall: OKAY! We get it! So you're saying that everyday is a bad day because' they're now got a bigger gut and bigger guns since the Ultima helping them out.

Dark Laser: Well, they were already bolder even before the Ultima came to their aid.

Father: What happen to us? We used to be great back then, even now we have the power of all parallel weapon and we have dozen of common powerful friends with the same goal. We already conquered their world, the neighboring world and even their ice cream supply and yet... Are we even gonna win in this losing battle?

Randall: You know what!...Maybe we're just losing our edge, I still haven't get my payback with Sulley and that little invisible wannabe girl.

?: Maybe you need to change your view.

(The villain draws attention to a sudden appearance of a man with a glowing mechanical patchwork on his chest and a dark gold cyborg arms.)

Father: Van Kleiss? Where the heck have you been this lately?

Van Kleiss: Oh just little bit researching, experiment and plotting ever more villainy scheme on the Society, Especially, my own arch-nemesis, nothing more than that. If you're interested perhaps.

Randall: Oh yeah? And I'm Nucky, the biggest gambling and boast crime lord that control all the coast bay of Atlantic City will no doubt get interested with that thing over my head..

Van Kleiss: I can assure you, Mr. Randall, this one is for the try and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

(The villain on the table were thought about what he's saying and concluded as they just..)

Dark Laser: Yyeeah, I not actually get it by what you mean. Frankly, you're kinda creeping me out with your weird poetic quote.

Randall: Well, no offense actually. But I think your fancy-aristocratic talk is a bit off

Father: Not to mention, you also failed to get your nemesis down to the count and also...

Van Kleiss: Yes? And...

Father: You not always been raged by failure, I see it a little few or most maybe. You're more like a scheming type of bad. Whenever opportunity came, even in a losing fight, you're always getting your gain even a little.

Van Kleiss: Amusing deduction. Bravo mr. Father, very educating.

Father: Why thank you. Under this raging inferno skin, lies a moderate noble adult with intellectual learning kind.

Randall: Really? Which type?

(Father then view a little at Randall with annoyance look on him)

Van Kleiss: The point is: I am willingly to give you gentleman whatever matter of resource that you would need: weapon, science biological even mystical magically to get your fallen spirit immediately back up again with full firm. If you already taught about, you know where to find me whenever you're ready.

(Then Van Kleiss leave the villain to think about his offer. Some of them feel interest and intrigued with the unlimited resource and the plot planning, while the other is..)

Fung: Wow, Did you know he had a nice shiny gold thingy on his chest and arm. that could be cost a lot of fortune.

Randall: It attached to it, Moron. And I think that Van guy just gave us a pretty sweet deal here.

Dark Laser: I don't know about this, guys. I mean sure he's one of biggest sciences baddies that make a massive of freaky monster army, but he's kinda freak me out every chance he put a plan on all of the org member. Is that right, Flipsy?

(Flipsy just make a circled-rotate flip few times)

Randall: Oh come on! Are you just gonna stand here and waste away your opportunity of the lifetime to get your revenge on that beaver kids over an overacted paranoia?

Dark Laser: Well no, it just I can't really stand around him, he's diabolically psycho-crazy.

Father: Agree, but we may have to play along his game for awhile, and then when the coast is clear, we make a jump with our "Safety nets" just in case.

(While Randall and Dark Laser think the same way, they pointed their view to one particular villain of the lower rank whom is arguing in their table: Zim, Gir, Control Freak, Box Ghost and Toiletnator of the Sucky Alliance.)

Fung: What? Why are you guys smiling about?

* * *

><p>(Then in another part of the castle, over a hallway that path straight to the Interviews Room. A group of 5 top rank Org members, walking side by side heading to the room, interested with the tenancies of dark scheme and agenda of vendetta and goal. A fire nation princess: Azula, along side her, an alien mutant abomination: Kevin 11. A dark lord master of the shadow entity: Aku. An armored man of tactician expert with a mask of black-orange with one eye: Slade the Deathstroke. And finally a gigantic warrior alien with a tentacle beard, Vilgax.)<p>

Kevin 11: So.. Why are we here again?

Azula: To answer the call from someone with an interest for revenge

Kevin 11: And that would be?

Aku: Are you even doubted for what kind of offer that we been given in?

Slade: Calm yourself, Master Aku. The boy is just merely worried about the safety of his lovely companion.

Kevin 11: Why..well actually, it's not really my intent, OOF!

(Azula incidentally elbow punched his lower stomach to shut him up.)

Vilgax: Silent, you all! We are here.

(They finally reach the door and opened; the room is dark pitch black with no one is insight until.)

?: Welcome. My fellow villainy friends

(A Spotlight flashes downward to an circled tables which revels a person is sitted in a chair right in front of them that none other than..)

Azula: Eggman! You have a lot nerves to calling us here after your pathetic attempt to get the chaos emeralds!

Vilgax: Let alone you cause us a tremendously humiliating defeat against the Ultima and gets away of it!

Eggman: Now now. you people are putting yourself in the wrong foot. I'm just a victim like the rest of you.

Azula: Nevermind victim, how about we put you out of our MISERY!

(Azula fired up his electricity bending and Vilgax shafted his sword to satisfying their losses in raged by readily ambush Eggman. But suddenly, falling zoom down from a dark ceiling, a mysterious character landed fiercely on foot to the ground with a whooshing wind and trembling stomp stops the charged hungry-revenger duo from eliminating Eggman. The person pop out his both arm then it splits into 4 arm each holding a red lightsaber as Slade notice him as..)

Slade: General Grievous, I presumed

Aku: Very impressive fearsome entrance.

?: Yes, he always does this more often.

(From behind the dark shadow right to Eggman, came out a slimming giant robot with a little red decepticon insignia in his chest.)

Starscream: Do I would say so myself hehehe

Kevin 11: Woah this is so radically..Awesome! A shadow meeting of few top rank mastermind and schemers..And I'm part of it!

Eggman: Oh ho ho you're part of it alright, mi boy. Part of a larger..event

* * *

><p>(Then back again at Morgan's. the team were split into 2 each members to find Dudley somewhere across town. Morgan and Phineas were in the other side of city square as they see none a people appeared yet.)<p>

Phineas: Eh Morg? Is the town also had the same disappearance as Hill Valley perhaps?

Morgan: Well, I'm not exactly sure I mean. Maybe they were out of the town or could be an Alert Bio-Hazard evacuation warning or…

Phineas: or maybe it just 6:30 in the morning.

(Phineas pointed at the clock standee in the other side of the sidewalk.)

Morgan: Oh. Right, that figures why there's few litter stray-cups lying over the street.

(Morgan walk down the street to pick up a paper cup to threw it in the trash, but as he bow to pick it up, he seen something strange about the cup. He tried picks it up again and the cup phase through his finger as if it were..intangible.)

Morgan: What in the world..

Phineas: MORGAN!

(As he was shouted by Phineas to turn his view to him, suddenly fall down quivering crawled backward, about to be eliminated by the smoky Heartless Runner. Morgan slightly panic but immediately engage his battle move and weapon to save his little friends.)

Morgan: Phineas! Duck!

BAM! BAM! BAM!

(Phineas ducked for cover as Morgan fired the runner a few time with no damaging effect instead draw the runner's attention to chase Morgan with more glaring and mad eyes)

Morgan: Oh boy.

(Morgan quickly ran away as the Runner savagely chases him down with a motive for it soulless hunger preys, trying effortly to zigzag and other short escape maneuvers to shake the beast off it balance but no avail. Phineas get up fast and ran after them then pushed a tracking beacon from his watch the other if they were near their position.)

Morgan: AAAAHHHH!

Phineas: Morgan, Hang on! Help is on the way.

Morgan: I HOPE SO, PHIN!

ROOOAR!

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, somewhere at a corner alley, Isabella and Kitty searching all over the garbage can and bag see if Dudley left any looter or a leftover from his glutton.)<p>

Kitty: Well, I can say is this area is clean as a weasel

Isabella: Yeaah, I doubt about it

Kitty: What's wrong, Is? You looked kinda sad about something. Is something I said abit offended to you?

Isabella: What? No no, not at all, it just..well, I just kinda worried about Phineas and Morgan if they were capable enough for the two of them.

Kitty: So you rather be with Phineas than with me, isn't it?(grin)

Isabella: (Blush) What! No no I don't mind at all to be together to find your partner along with being terrific team up at all

Kitty: hehe, I'm just kiddin. Don't worry about it, Phineas can take care himself weither he's a little naïvely curious sometime, and yet with Morgan, well, he lead quite well in a way

Isabella: Oh..Okay then, so..now this area is quite clear no sign of him, maybe we could mov..

ROOAAR!

Kitty: What the?

Isabella: UP THERE!

(The screaming growl was heard from the top of alley's rooftop building spooks the girls to see up when a dark smoky creature with glowing fiery yellow eyes crawling down right at them.)

Isabella: Oh no, it's the Heartless! I thought we lost them.

Kitty: I'm guessing not entirely.

(Kitty's guessing were right on her whisker as there's striking increased crawler swarming in climbing down the wall while it filling up until packed full to hit hard on the girls.)

Kitty: KYA! That's huge! We better get..

(Before Kitty finishes her word, Isabella pressed the circle switch on her belt which activated a glowing pink light streak pattern over her body forming a significant battle suit equipped with a plasma light tonfa and an in-line rollerblade on her shoe. She immediately rolls her blades and carried Kitty out of the alley just in time before the dark piles even hit the ground.)

Kitty: WHOA! Thanks Is.

Isabella: Eh don't thank me yet, we still got company in our back!

(While Isabella's guessing were right. a roaming stampede of dark entity were chasing them with a very hungrily roar. Isabella tried maintaining it boosts to speed up the blade but the runners are getting ever more humongous in number of ferocious beast nearly getting close to the girls to be maul down hardly.)

Kitty: EEP. MOVE FASTER!

Isabella: I'm trying!

Sulley: Isabella! Kitty! Over here!

(Sulley yelled from where he and Mike standing on the left middle of the streets gave them a signal to headed to their position, Isabella split turn to the left neckly-close safe from been jumped by the Runner and straight toward to Sulley's.)

Mike: Come on, let get outta here!

(The monster buddy duo picked up from their pocket some strange small disk shape and activated changing into a riding equipment form like hover-boards, cruising and flees away with the girls from the runner's clutches.)

Isabella: Nice sign you guys, so what's the plan now?

Mike: Well..Umm Sulley?

Sulley: We haven't figured out next yet.

SCREEEEEE!

Kitty: Okay, Sulley! Hold still.

Sulley: Hey, what are you..

(Kitty jump off Isabella and climbed up at Sulley's back snatched his gun in full charge and fires at the runner to slow down their raid yet their number still increasing.)

Kitty: Hey, a little helps here!

Mike: Oh alright!

(Mike eventually lend a hand by firing his blaster also straight to the runner out of the way but not much of damages or decreasing result either.)

Isabella: So..any other idea?

(Suddenly in front of them, another horde of heartless stampeding had them completely surrounded.)

Mike: Yeah, Here's an idea: IT'S BEEN NICE KNOWING YA!

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

(An explosion blow over most the runner to smithereens from the front and the back of the ambushed team that came out of nowhere leaving them temporally safe for now while the runner keep appearing and the blast booming keep on going.)

Kitty: Where the heck is that booming came from?

Isabella: Over there!

(Isabella pointed the origin of the blast; Coming in fast high above them is Rex and Jade flying on his Sky Slyder while Jade shooting down a combustion blast manifested from her dragon talisman.)

Jade: You sure you can't shoot anything like laser, fiery material chi or something other than made from thin air?

Rex: Well, I usually could use my slam cannon to bust down few of those creeps if only I could pick up raw debris from any solid object than it just phased through like..freaky ghostly!

Jade: Great. Let just keep focus on saving them before I'm running out of chi-juice myself.

Rex: ...Okay, I got it.

(Rex then flew down to the still surrounded team right above them.)

Rex: Guys! Whatever you do, don't stop!

Kitty: What are you talking about?

Rex: Trust me on this, Jade, blast over there!

(Jade blasts her dragon combustion to incoming runner and somehow creates an opening.)

Rex: Let's go!

(Rex then flew again with the others follow him to few houses escaping from the hordes. They manage to keep up the speed but not enough from ever growing rampage heartless closely to get them while few of the team members with firepower tried blasts them off of their tails.)

Isabella: It's not working!

Jade: Any bright idea, Mr. I got an ideeaaa!

(Rex suddenly flew straight down and then just hovering right at the team's eye level.)

Jade: Rex! What the heck are you doing?

Rex: Everybody! Stay close to me!

(The team followed Rex's order as he pushed straight forward into the suburb street again and headed forward to seem to be a 10 feet tall concerted wall at the end.)

Jade: Rex, You're not thinking..

Kitty: What I think he's gonna..

Mike: He's gonna get us killed!

(Rex then transforms the Sky Slyder into Rex Rides with the immediate boost for speed.)

Sulley: WOAH!

Mike: AAHH! Kid! What are you..!

Jade: Rex?

(Rex doesn't respond, still focusing on riding across each houses and getting closely to the wall.)

Isabella: Rex..

(Still didn't respond nearly closer and closer..)

Everybody: REX!

(Rex punched into turbo booster straight through and seemingly been crashed to splat the walls which the runner caught also with a massive pile-up stopping stampede in a instant.)

* * *

><p>?: we're dead, we're dead, we're soo dead, dead, we're dead<p>

?: Mike?

Mike: I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm soo dead, dead, I'm dead.

Sulley: Mike..

Mike: I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm soo dead, dead, I'm dead.

Sulley: MIKE!

Mike: What?

(Mike opens his one eye to see that he's perfectly fine and also everybody else.)

Mike: I'm alive? I'm alive! My whole thing still intact!

Rex: See, I told ya I got a plan

Jade: Yeah, you plan works but..

(Jade smack his head from behind)

Rex: OW!

Jade: At least try to specific next time.

Kitty: But how did we do that, we're definitely didn't even make it from that onslaught.

Rex: Well let me show you. Specifically

(Rex suddenly swift turn his bike headed dead on to the electric pole.)

Jade: Rex! What are ya..

(But then, as they already hit it, they just pass through the pole with no severe injury.)

Mike: HEY! What was that about?

Kitty: Did we just..phased through

Rex: Yap.

Sulley: As if we were like a..Ghost?

Rex: Wow, you're catching up really quick, big blue.

Mike: You mean we're DEAD!

Isabella: Maybe not, we could be somehow trapped in the shadow realm; some kind of dimensional gap between the physical and astral plane and we're right in the middle of it which also definitely still alive and able to use our weapon.

Kitty: Okay that's great then.

Isabella: but not exactly physically in place.

Jade: So in another short word, we're basically like a walking ghostly spirit in denial, right?

Isabella: Well..Technically yes but denial is kinda overwritten.

Jade: Some of us are.

(Jade pointed the other to a stressed Mike Wazowski.)

Mike: HEY!

Sulley: But why the Heartless were still held back on the wall there?

Isabella: They could still be linked partially to the physical plane which in other word..

Jade: They're half partially ghost like spirited material thingy, huh? So they're basically still exist also connected to the real world, but also still can hunt and possibly kill a stray ghost like us now, right?

Isabella: That's coming out roughly but that's corrects on all account right now.

Kitty: Whatever is going on here, we're better call the other to tells about the weird strange phenomenon that we already getting into.

Sulley: I'm just only hope our comm still works in this other part of the realm.

Rex: It better, or otherwise we're totally bust.

Jade: Ditto.

KYAAAAAAAA!

(Then suddenly, the team heard a girly screaming coming from other side of the building store right in front them, it was Morgan and Phineas been chased by a very large feral heartless runner type, ran for their life cruising in their board fast to the next street town.)

Rex:..Or just follow them chasing by a very angry behemoth Heartless shriek creeps

Kitty: Let's go!

* * *

><p>(Morgan and Phineas ride on their boards for so long while try to blast the beast down but somehow has little hurt effect yet still stronger and ferocious to run and maul them over if it can.)<p>

Morgan: Oh man, this is bad. Phin! How about I use the watch now?

Phineas: I don't think it's a good idea since your suicidal universal savior stunt exhausted the energy containment flow; it'll take about days or more for recharged to full strength again.

Morgan: Oh perfect!

CREEEEE

(The shrieking sound is apparently a calling card for more savage wildebeest of darkness coming close blocking their advantage exit road somehow.)

Morgan: Phin, We trapped in here!

Phineas: Right, I got it now. Come on, Morgan, hang on!

Morgan: Phin? You're sayin' some..WOOO!

(Phineas grab Morgan's hand to make a hard turn heading straight to a solid building brick wall!)

Morgan: PHIN! WHAT ARE YA..LOOK OUT!

(The two went through the wall as the heartless was simply crashed hard tumble down the brick and buried it alive somehow.)

Morgan: Wha..ha..wha. Did we just pass through a wall, a solid wall!

Phineas: Isabella's right, we're IN the shadow realm!

Morgan: the what?

Phineas: A neutralize dimensional gap where the physical contact turn into an astral projection entity.

Morgan: Eeh?

Phineas: Technically, we're partially a ghost.

Morgan: Ooh, but still alive right?

Phineas: It must've been that crystal light, making us to transport into this world while our whole mental and physical being is in astral plane form.

Morgan: If you say so. We better get to the others for reinforcement.

Phineas: But what about Dudley?

?: "DANG IT, STUPID DUMB FHASE PHASE THINGY!"

Morgan: I think we just cover it up, come on!

* * *

><p>(Morgan and Phineas then turn their board around heading to where the familiar shouting came from and that would be the TUFF Agent Dudley puppy frustrated, circling around in one spot, effortless getting the can opener up the street ground by the hand but repeatedly passing through from his fingers.)<p>

Dudley: GAH! COME ON! ALL I WANT IS TO GET YOU UP AND EAT IT, YOU STUPID CAN!

Phineas: Dudley! Are you okay?

Dudley: (Heard it but just ignored to keep focus on grabbing the tool.) One second here!

Morgan: Dudley, Where were you? We been searching for you all over?

Dudley: What'd you think? I was waking up hungry and somehow I have one of the Doc's dog food can and tried to opened but it didn't batch, so I quietly left you guys alone caused you guys still sleepy for sometime, then I reached to the towns to find some tool and finally I found a can opener right here in this crossing street but for danged hours, I tried like forever to get the dang thing up in my hand!

Phineas: Dudley, you can't pick the can opener up because we're not in place right now!

Dudley: Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?

Phineas: Well..How you put it in a short layman term?

Morgan: Basicly Dudley, we're a ghost.

Dudley: Yeah yeah and WHAT?

Phineas: In technical term, we're physically unpresent to the world right now, sorted of untouchable to the solid object but we mainly still alive.

Dudley: So this is why I keep pulling my head off the whole time for trying to get that blasted thing upward!

Phineas: Yes.

Dudley: Duouw!

CREEEEE

Morgan: Okay so we done with the can thing? Good, let scram out the here before the cavalry came in.

* * *

><p>Isabella: PHINEAS! MORGAN!<p>

(Morgan, Phineas and Dudley turn their attention to notice the calling shout from: The second group approaching from the horizon, Isabella, Kitty, Jade and the monster duos were riding aboard altogether with Rex's ride.)

Kitty: There you are, Dudley, why didn't you call us before?

Dudley: Oh sorry must've slipped up my mind while trying to find my can back! It must've probably drop it off along the way

Kitty: "Sigh"

Phineas: Glad you guys alright. Have you guys heard from Norbert and Treeflower yet?

Jade: Nothing yet, the signal just kept disturb and heard only static all time, could be the distance town range.

Isabella: Maybe the gaps make the frequency cause to constant on and off cut that disrupt our communication.

CREEEE

Morgan: Either way, we need to go now, let move!

Rex: Don't have to tell me twice.

(And they're off again avoiding from the feral pack of wild dark beast while also search their another team member somewhere in the city until suddenly..)

Isabella: Wait! I getting some beeping signal from commlink, it's some kind of message..in encrypted morse code.

Phineas: Could it be..

(Isabella pick up from her pocket a small hand book guide of the fireside girl try decipher it and..)

Isabella: Yes! They are, Treeflower send me a coordinated location message and tell all to us to get on their location, right there!

(Isabella raises her hand pointed out on the beaver's location at the big-size baseball stadium.)

Morgan: Okay, Let go!

Dudley: HI GEE GEE!

* * *

><p>(They boosted their gear faster enough to get through the stadium with easily for them to just pass through few building and houses while a pile of vicious dark smoky runner is catching up to them but somehow they're got halt far behind by few block of house-building since probably they half-present which link them to the physical world. Then, the group was finally arrived at the location point that somehow Phineas notice something about the place.)<p>

Phineas: Hmm, this stadium looks familiar..

(Then a sounding voice warning appears by the beavers at the entry hallway.)

Norbert: Hey guys!

Treeflower: Over here!

(The team headed to the beaver and went inside the stadium to finally meet up with them at the center of the field.)

Morgan: You guys alright!

Norb: Do we ever, that freaky nasty grotesque almost bite off my tail, they're everywhere!

CREEEEAAAAH!

Rex: And we're kinda surrounded.

Isabella: But why did you guys pick this place anyway?

Treeflower: Notice anything in particular, Phineas?

Morgan: What are you talking abo..

Phineas: yes..yes, YES! I do know this place! This is the first Society HQ before it was decimated by the Org's storm. We're in Nick's pre-apocalypse hometown!

Isabella: What?

Morgan: What?

Sulley & Mike: WHAT!

Kitty, Dudley, Rex & Jade: WHAT!

Norb: That what we said

Treefolwer: And then we found this.

(Pulling out from her back is the crystal that contains the destructive light back then.)

Phineas: The crystal!

Norbert: We sort of found it after been given by an unknown signal comm. To get here and also with some instruction on it

(Norbert then gave Phineas the small yellow letter note written with word along been stamps a strange logo of gears drawn with letter C on it.)

Phineas: "Put it right under the watch and tipped right at the core, right away"?

Isabella: What?

Morgan: You mean this one. (Showed on his B.E.A.T watch)

Phineas: It has an insignia on it. It looks more like..CLOCKWORK!

RROOOAAAR

(A loud growling sound and shrieking startle them slight as the runner and some bruter type began appearing crawling up the top of seating area and also came from the corridor which starting to ambush and swarm in the Society team.)

Rex: Well what are we waiting for? Let just hurry up before we'll be chop liver to them!

(The team was getting their battle ready on quick, weapon loaded, tech and mystical powers on to it potential as they're ready for the worst while some of them, Morgan lift his arm lower and Phineas holding the crystal right above the watch as instructed ready to tip pointed on the spherical core.)

Isabella: be careful Phineas.

Morgan: Hope you got a good aim cause I still like my..

CREEE!

(One of the runners came in fast, charge jumped and closely near to claw them in nanosec. By then, Phineas initially lower the crystal and tipped the core with suddenly, a flash of light coming out from the crystal vastly swept out and through it surrounding which eventually make the team, the heartless, stadium and whole town into nothing but a bright blinding white world.)

* * *

><p>?: E.T.A 50 second to target.<p>

(The scene then changes into another place, another world with a ruined city on the ragged rocky landscapes while under the thundering dark cloud and stormy weathers. High above it, a giant high advanced spaceship with a description of a circular shape front with its back a two long cylinders light piston engine booster flew in under from the sky and approaching hovering down to land the ship proximity near close to the ruins city.)

?: Status confirmed, ship in optimal efficiency, power level at it fullest..

(Inside the ship, a shadowy group was looking out at the decimated city from the command station control's window.)

?: This is so depressing.

?: Nothing is ever easy, we just go with it.

(Then from the back, a giant shadow figure coming in the quarter to state the remark.)

?: All do it may seems, but we have to sure what we looking for isn't a waste at all

?: Approaching in landing T-minus in 5, 4, 3, 2..

PSSSSSSTTTT

?: Landing success

?: Let's roll

(As the ship landed, the hatch door open up from the circular front's bottom to released of the group's vehicles: 3 big mobile wheeler, a red-blue 8 wheeler-truck and trailer, a black with red streak pickup truck, and a modified advanced tank like carrier vehicle assisted with smaller vehicles of green with black racing stripes muscle car, a blue motorcycle and a van like size advanced hover-ship. All drove out from the ship to reach the city destination. While the groups were on the road, a mysterious bird like mechanical creatures watching over them arriving in closer to the border, then flies out to report back to its master.)

* * *

><p>(Then finally, the team arrived at the city's central square area then initially scanning a light ray for its hazardous level environment)<p>

Truck: Scan complete, Hazardous low enough to come safely but a caution awareness still required

(As the truck somehow explained, few of the smaller group exited from their vehicle and revealed themselves as another Society team. From the truck-trailer, came out a couple male and female of humanoid elves equipped with few weapon and gadgets and a boy with white indigo hair armed with a keyblade: Jak, Keira and Riku. At the pick up, came out a young adult boy with a burn scared on his face, A gloomy girl with a knife expert martial art, a red anthropomorphic echidna with a buff spike hand glove and another anthropomorphic white female bat with a heart shape cloth cover her buxom: Zuko, Mai, Knuckles and Rogue. Then from the green black muscle car, a trio of teenager with an out of this world ability; a boy with an alien device gauntlet on his wrist, a redheaded girl with a purple aura power and a tall-rebellious boy with ability to absorb elemental matter: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. From the hover ship, a human cartoon boy with a ghostly power that wears black and white costume with a scared cape and another human cartoon gothic girl with a special ecto suit: Danny Phantom and Sam Manson. Out from the motorcycle, a female space bounty hunter with a blue exo-suit: Samus Aran. Lastly coming out from the hatch door of the tank vehicle, 4 gigantic mutant turtle each equipped with ninja weapon: the Teenage mutant ninja turtles. A human cartoon tweenage boy with a white cloth and an orange scarf accompany with 5 colorful mechanical monkeys: the Hyperforce team. A teenage boys with a low Mohawk cut and a wolfed tail hair equipped with boomerang and a face painted warrior girl weaponized with a sharp bladed fan: Sokka and Suki. A teenage cartoonish redhead girl with an atomic insignia on her suit: Atomic Betty. And finally, a green full-armored soldier man with a yellow visor on his helmet: Master Chief, codenamed: Spartan.)

Danny: Okay, We're here.

Sam: Wherever this is..

(When all of the members were out, 3 vehicles then transforms into a giant robot known as Autobot: Arcee, Ironhide and their leader, Optimus Primes.)

Jak: Oh I'm so ready on putting some hurt on that triclops and either is small or bigger bad Org that would come upon us

Knuckles: Now you talking my languages

Rouge: I think that's all you could ever say.

Knuckles: Grrr, Why do you even in this mission?

Rouge: Hey, Where there's treasure that worth mention it, I'm there for the keeps

Keira: Well, It's not actually really a treasure, its more like a hidden old age yet powerful weapon that we feared the dark king hidden away for safe keeping somehow.

Rouge: Same old, same old, it's the thrill of the hunt that exciting and maybe some spoils that would shine away into my eyes

Knuckles: Oh please.

Optimus: Stay alerts Society, we don't how many Orgs that are already in this world.

Donatello: Not to mention how many miles they already beeeeeee..!

Leo,Ralph and Mike: DONNIE!

Donatello: KYAAAH! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW! OUW!

(Donnie accidentally falls tumbling down and rolls over a huge crater a size of a landmark amusement park.)

Donatello: GAH! OOF!..ouw thank science it stops.

Michaelangelo: DONNIE! ARE YOU OKAY?

Donatello: Yeeah kinda ouch!..(Still a little hurt from the fall while try to get up.)

Leonardo: Come on Bro, WE'RE COMING DOWN! HANG ON, DON!

(The turtle brothers then went down slides to help Don to get back on his feet again while few of the members survey the area and deduce some chorological analysis.)

Sokka: "Phew" Glad it wasn't me.

Arcee: Judging from the size of it, I say there's been a big battle not long ago.

Samus: With what? One of our own or..

Arcee: Not sure, but someone or something with this incredible power? It could be bad.

Danny: Well, whatever it is we need find the troops before they reach the artifact.

Kevin: Hey, Guys, look.

(Kevin calls everybody to look at the ground, a trail of massive foot tracks.)

Gwen: That's a lot of footwork around here.

Mai: And they headed straight there.

(Mai pointed at city's far bay area.)

Zuko: They probably already head started on the journey, we should go after it.

Sokka: We could, but to make thing even clearer.

(Sokka touch the dirt with his finger and analyzing it by smelled.)

Sokka: "sniff sniff" smell like a rusty boot, a metallic astray, a dying flesh meat(standard Grunts M.O), a HUGE compose scent of a lot metallic alloy(could a giant metallic creature or so called robot thingy.)and..

(Then Sokka initially licked which some of the members was grossed out by what he was doing.)

Sokka: Gah! Phew! Phew!

Ben: That's what you get when you overly out-creep yourself

Sokka: No not that! This taste is like an unclean toxicated rat with an outdated cheese topping! I know this type of filth goon from anywhere, is..

Gwen: Verminious Snaptrap, Anthropomorphic cartoon-type rat, a self-proclaim mad scientist and leader of D.O.O.M Diabolical Order of Mayhem, one of the Orgs loser team, danger level extremely low as a sewer rat.

(Everyone then paid attention to Gwen's file profiling on the holographic display on her PDA device.)

Gwen: What? I just pointed out the detail of the villain profiles, that's all

(Sokka then just annoyed and grunt that Gwen accidentally stole his thunder.)

Suki: Well, whatever you just did, you did good.

(Suki then planted a kiss on his side forehead which makes Sokka instantly feel better on himself again.)

Suki: But seriously, you gonna wash that hand, right?

Ciro: So..a deadflesh skin, a metallic carbon scent and a rotten lunatic rat with allergic to cheese were all here and it just only them, right?

Antauri: I'm afraid it's going to be more of it as where they're going to.

Optimus: Agree. And making sure of it...

(Optimus switch change his right hand into a blaster rifle and shoot on top of the nearly collapsed building, and then revealing of that mysterious mecha bird again while been spotted from it covers initially flies out to retreat.)

Riku: What is that?

Optimus: Laserbeak

Ironhide: Soundwave's inbreed lackey, he knew that we're coming from earlier on!

Arcee: Which mean, Soundwave is part of the scavenging team or could least be leading on to it.

Optimus: Or keeping an eye on.

Leonardo: Either way, there's no time to lose. Come on

Knuckles: Let's go

(The Autobot then transform back into their vehicles mode and the smaller members hop on board again and headed to the bay area to fight the Orgs and find the artifact before they do.)

* * *

><p>(The Society's Artifact team while they're already drove on about a half hour ago and almost close to the bay. Inside the assault tank vehicle; the member with the intellectual skill analyzing the area which include scan and scope something that aren't ordinary normal in here. The genius of ninja turtle, Donatello assisted with blue cyborg monkey of the hyperforce team, Gibson, were sitting on console system to analyze the assessment of the upcoming unknown essence area)<p>

Donatello: I'm picking some energy signature coming in from that building

Gibson: Strange, this anomaly is vividly blurred out our radar link, something must've happen here not while ago.

Donatello: Or some somewhat, like that report from Phineas about the sudden end of the world light show he describe, maybe that crater is from a possibly big massacred battle with some over-the-top rank skilled Orgs against an unknown entity.

Gibson: A size of that power could turn equilibrium to a whole new rank chaotic proposition in a maximum level length!

Michaelangelo: Eh guys, Could you like please, speak like less geeky science stuff thing, my head kinda hurt from that equation divided babbling stuff.

Sparx: Yeah, I'm kinda with the hippie turtle here, can you guys at least explained like a normal crisis talk maybe?

Gibson: Well excuse me, but we're trying to deal with a matter of what kind of hard yet deadly obstacles that the Org's could gave us instored yet.

Donatello: Beside, We could be ended facing against something that maybe bigger than the Orgs itself

Michaelangelo: Like what exactly?

Leonardo: Like more powerful and even limitless than Maleficent herself, Mikey.

(Mikey and Sparx suddenly went a paled-blank faced responds from Leo's statement.)

Mikey & Sparx: Ooh

Antauri: We're here.

* * *

><p>(The team stops their cruise as they're reached their destination, a port bay area where few a big building conduits, possibly operating the water system somehow and it separated by a big flow now an empty riverside while the only access to the other side is a nearly collapsed fragile bridge. The few small members coming out from their vehicles while the autobot trio transform again to their robot form and battle ready their weapon.)<p>

Keira: Well, This is new way to depress someone even more.

Jak: Neither mine.

Zuko: Mai, I need to talk to you for a minute.

Mai: What is it?

Zuko: Are you sure you want to this? I mean it could be dangerously..lethal and destructive, cause we might dealing with more powerful yet even bigger size Orgs that we didn't even confronted yet or could be someone we knew already. I'm just saying.. This is probably not a great way to engaged head on when..

Mai: Zuko, I'm not going to back away from a fight that didn't even started yet beside, someone gotta have to watch your back when you're going to the new future fire lord anyway and who would take a better job than his own girlfriend anyway.

Zuko: "sigh" Alright, but no matter what, just stick beside me alright.

(Mai smiled and kissed his lips as she understood his explanation and walk out to continue back for observe the premises, then Zuko visibly still doubted about her safety somehow until he been approached by Riku, kevin and Samus.)

Kevin: Yo Zuko, you're alright?

Zuko: Yeah, not really..

Samus: She can take care herself, she been trained for.

Zuko: I know I just can't stop feel worry about her, she just fresh out from the academy almost without a fluke yet the real world nor the whole multiverse application are complete full with unknown cause and dangers of it, it could be overwhelmed for her.

Riku: That's why she has you, you may be the only reason she took this mission, so she can be with you.

Samus: better than be a worried gloomy desperate housewive back at the house.

Kevin: Nuff said, dude. She goes where you go eventually. And don't worry, you won't be alone. We'll all watch our backs eventually, man.

Zuko: "Sigh" Fine I just hope I'm wrong about this.

Riku: We'll see.

Jak: So where do we look now?

Donatello: The signature in the area is pretty high and even higher deeper in the ground.

Kevin: So they went underground, then where's the door?..

Danny: Okay people, let search anything that is look like a door or an hole entrance, either way

* * *

><p>(The team searched around the area to find the entrance point where the Orgs was entered in: Optimus, Ironhide and Ben transform into Humongosaurs were helping lifted out some heavy debris to clear out the roadblock. Keira is assessing the river with her mystical enchantment while been guarded out by Arcee and Atomic Betty. Riku, TMNT and Hyperforce team were skewering around the ruined building area searching something that the Orgs could threw something behind. Jak, Danny, Samus Aran and Master Chief guarding the outer perimeter while Sokka, Suki, Kevin, Gwen, Zuko and Mai were looking around for the passage that could lead them to the Org's recent activities.)<p>

Suki: The scent here is really fumed with evil aura and losses of so many live. How long are we going to end this war?

Gwen Tennyson: Better question is: How long do we have left when it's over?

(Sokka then gave Suki a shoulder padded to comfort a little as she hoping that they all could survive. Then Gwen picked up something on her aura chanting from the building rubble debris.)

Gwen: Hey guys, I think I found something, something..

(As she reaches something on a ground, it shows some strange vibrating movement and shaking ever more violently that Gwen suddenly realize something bad is coming out from underneath it!)

Gwen: GUYS! WATCH OU..

"BOOOM" "RROAAAR"

Kevin & Ben: GWEN!

* * *

><p>(Shockingly appears a giant deadly mechanical razor bladed worm with it tentacle drilled through the concreted ground slivering rampages across the bridging area, damaging ruin property even more and quite attempted to attack and destroy the Society team. Most member that were stunned upon it then the Autobot start fired their weapon straight to it destructive feral for distraction while the smaller team tried to avoid from it attacks.)<p>

Danny(by safely carry Sam at the arm up in the air): What is that thing!

Ironhide: Scraps! It's the Driller!

Ben: The what?

Optimus: Cybertron's ancient excavation digger eon ago until the Decepticon modified it into a loose war machine.

Otto: Look the size of that thing!

Kevin: Nevermind that, just help me dig Gwen out of th..

(Then, the debris which feared buried Gwen alive suddenly glow a purple energy surge light by then it bursted a wave explosion which clear the building debris out the way and reveals Gwen survived and well thanks to her psychic forcefield barrier, which relieved the team especially Kevin that she's okay)

Kevin: Gwen! Are you..

(Gwen then suddenly shoots her purple psychic blast to the driller's tentacles spiral that almost strike Kevin as she began a vengeful payback for the machines almost kill her and charged with glowing purple eye and a fistful of psychic ball engaging into battle against a giant worm.)

Gwen: He is so going down hard!

Kevin: Ookay, I guess she's all right then

* * *

><p>(A brawl fight for survival or a big infestation control problem commenced as the Driller strike fast and near lethal swiftly on every Society member his sensed. Zuko strike it with his fire bending while Mai, Sokka and Suki threw their throwing weapon to the creature but no effect due to the metallic armor.)<p>

Ciro: CIRO SPARROW!

Sparx: MAGNETIC FIELD PULSE!

Nova: NOVA PUNCH!

Gibson: SPIN SHOCKER!

Otto: RAZOR SAW SHURIKEN!

Antauri: GHOST CLAWS!

(The Hyperforce team fired their attack also with no immediate damages at all. Ben tries to change into Cannonbolt and roll balled himself to attack the driller but then Ben was slap bounce off hard by it tentacles and crashed down to the ground very roughly.)

Ben: Ouw! Okay, that's really hurts!

Danny: Let me try!

(Danny flew above the machine and attacking with his ecto blast hand then engaging through with his ghostly wail, yet the effect was only make him angrier and somehow the worm firing out a huge magma ball from it grinding mouth, nearly almost caught Danny in flaming melts thanks to his fast flying reflexes to avoided.)

Danny: Phew! That was..

Sam: Danny, behind you!

(Then the tentacles knock Danny out while been off guard causing him to crash-land into a rough terrained ground.)

Sam: DANNY!

Arcee: Stay down!

(Arcee charged in while still try firing at the head of the driller but then one of the tentacles grab her and frantically toss out the way only to crash caught by Ironhide and downs them for the count. Optimus cover for them taking some of the beating from the tentacles by whiplashes head on to him while they recover.)

Optimus: Gah!

Leo: Get back!

Jak: Move! We'll cover ya!

* * *

><p>(Jak, Betty, Samus and Master Chief fired their weapon rapidly to the worm and it tentacles try averting from getting caught kill by each of them, few of it drill tentacles zoomed down to the team and booms the ground with it brutal tremors but the firing squad was safely avoided the attack. Suddenly Samus was jumping high due from the blast and landed on top of the tentacles, the tentacles then start move quickly again, in the flash lifted straight up and pulls Samus up in the air.)<p>

Betty: SAMUS!

(But Samus somehow knew she had it right where she wanted to, she then punch her suit icon on her upper chest then release an energy surge that activated a sequence transformation turn into her new advanced metroid armors suit. As she eventually dive down from the midair, the Driller open his spirally death mouth ready to devour her inside, Samus aimed her charged arm blaster straight to the Driller's mouth and fired in full blast; hit it directly into its throat causing it to explode massively in a fiery burning smoke as the creature screaming in agony, while Samus apparently came close falling in the burning black smokes, the armors quickly turn a metallic spherical barrier securely passing through the smoke and frequently hit it on top of the worm head bounced around and ricochets until it right back to the team again, then the sphere shield mode changed into her normal armor again.)

Michaelangelo: WOHOO, Alright!

Rouge: Not bad.

Ciro: That was awesome, mrs. Aran!

Samus: We're not done yet

(Unfortunately Samus's recent awareness was right, the driller still online, strong yet depleting weak, as it trying to sneak attack from behind them by it tentacles but in nick of time, it was prevented thanks to Gwen's power energy construct, then she move her other hand with the energy to slice off the tentacles.)

Gwen: Hey Wormy!, Your products is been recalled!

(Initially, she threw back the still active drill limb right at the damaging fiery throats and immediately, impales through the armor and rendering it offline dead.)

Ben: WOO HOO! Way the go, Gwen!

Keira: Alright, we did it!

Jak: Yeah! Remind me not make a pass of her.

Kevin: You know it.

* * *

><p>BOOM<p>

Ralph: What the shell?

ROAR!

(The growling roar sound appears to be coming from the other side of the port, which the team were again feared as there's more one or four more driller and it's heading on their direction.)

Mikey: What! More mecha-worm?

Knuckles: And they're a lot uglier than the first one.

Keira: Guys over here! This must be the entrance!

(Keira pointed down on a hole where the first driller came out attacking them.)

Sokka: Uh, you sure it's down there?

Keira: I'm sensing an abnormal and disturbing aura that somehow is going on deep down there, it could be a battle somehow been occurred right now

Betty: You mean the Org? Against with what?

Keira: Not really sure, whatever down there, it's really strong.

"ROOOAAAR"

Ironhide: They're getting closer!

Danny: Either way, we need to stop them before they actually get the artifact and began using it against us.

Optimus: Danielle is right. Go now! We'll cover you as long as we can.

Danny: Right, but you guys won't be fighting this swarm without the immediate help, Sam?

Sam Manson: Already been send.

Danny: Good, now everyone else who is less than 5 feet tall, let's dig!

Sokka: Wait! What if another one like that came out here too?

Danny: Well looks like we have to risk it anyway

Sokka: What?

Ben: Come on! We got no time for this

Ciro: Monkey team, go!

Kevin: Hey, Iron, careful with my ride, okay.

Ironhide: Yeah, yeah sure.. Wait! Do I look like a valet parker to you?

Kevin: Just in case.

Ironhide: Punk kid.

* * *

><p>(And off they go as most of the smaller team went down to the hole of the underground passage, race to get to the Artifact in enough time they got, while the bigger team, the Autobot, holding their ground to the last spark they have to battled out the pack of con's vicious driller worm.)<p>

Optimus: Initiate Combat-Sect Protocols, NOW!

(A sound of mechanical engine and gear beating that came from Prime's trailer and the carrier tanks which activated into battle mode; the trailer transforms into circular shape hole filled with gadgets and weaponry equipped with the systems barrier shield defense, then the carrier also transform into an assault defense power multipurpose with it cannon launcher, tureen rapid gun, charging laser with an auto track for angling the target position and movement that reach to almost impossible position.)

Ironhide: Now let's really Gung ho this baby up.

(As the autobot ran to Prime's weapon trailer, Ironhide grabs his heavy iron gun weapon upgrades, Arcee took out a long range sniper rifles while Optimus take up only a shield in which for a close combat strike.)

Optimus: Remember Autobot, we need to hold the line until our backup is arrive.

Ironhide: That's gonna be a piece of pluton rock cake

"ROOOARR"

(The roaring scream suddenly heard coming from behind them as another more pack of the driller coming in fast. Ravaging burrows and drills through the ground debris in a massive trail of destruction.)

Ironhide: Uh, did I spoke too soon?


	7. Time Void

**It's kinda take me this quite long to make but sure enjoy and review if you like**

* * *

><p>(At the Society campsite defense post, the second retriever team currently searching and sweeping anything on the Rusher that could be leaving a clue on the disappearances of Morgan Grimes's crews.)<p>

Violet: So, how do we doing?

Kowalski: on the bright side, there's a slightest minuscule partially damaging side on the Rusher's interior parts but the weapon and its stronghold mechanism still operational and loaded, and then on other side..

Violet: We still don't know where they are, are we?

Kowalski: In short layman terms: Yes. But rest assured, we'll do anything with our power till we find them and bring them home safely. Although, it'll to be more cautious than safely is much likely if they were, so the odd might be against it.

Violet: Oooh

(Violet storms out of the tent in very concerning mood again as Kowalski said his explanations accidentally too far maybe.)

Candace: Nice word, Genius. And just when I thought this day doesn't getting any gloomier than ever.

Firestar: Frankly, They can't possibly be magically teleport instantly from the reality proofed power armed tanks, right?

Kowalski: Actually it's a big truck car based as I preferred, the Rusher is build in with material combined with mystical and non, mostly technological. it's also equipped with an anti-ambusher system to prevent any unwanted teleporter that would even dare to infiltrate this bad boy of a vehicle. But in this case, we should get some information of the incident record from the black box on it console program.

Numbuh 362: And that we could have a chance to found out on what happen to them and why?

Kowalski: Theoretically yes. We should get some of the records at any moment now

* * *

><p>(Later, outside of the central tent.)<p>

Dash: So..are you really gonna help us anyway?

Wayne: Of course I am, It's better than cook up all day in the safe house watching over for any Orgs that could sneak up like last time. Beside, the big white long bearded himself ask me to aid you guys for more boom power supporting at anyway that I can

Dash: Sweet, this is awesome, can't wait until we can bash and boom more of that heartless crap even on those cruddy grunt bully either.

Juniper: Yeah, it'll be great. By the way, Where's the other Ultimawarrior anyway?

Wayne: Well, Nick and Spongebob's off chasing another lost Ultimaweapon again, Anthony is taking an internship course with the Geniuses and the Imps, I mean Oliver and Angela were hanging out and playing around in the safe house and..that's all I know about.

362: Well, at least we're pretty thankful that there's some Ultimas left that willing to guard most of the world somehow.

Private: Eeh, I don't mean to meddle about the current matter here but should we took this moment current camp-posting to a proper nicely location like near the barrage of the Safe house maybe? I'm not so sure about this place, its giving me a shiver every time when mentioning the Heartless would coming back to get us again.

Juniper: Hey, Don't worry, little buddy, we got your back and kindly kick and smack their black gloppy goop back where they crawled.

Wayne: Yeah, and you have me to bomb that dark creeper till they outta the way no time flat.

Dash: And that's the way we always do.

362: I have to agree with Private; despite being surprisingly gained few victory and some upper handed mojo that save us awhile back there, we also took pretty much on heavy damages and bruises that fall to our comrade friends in battles recently.

(362 pointed out Wayne, Juniper and Dash to viewed at few of the member that were injured or even badly. Sonic is resting his leg on an iced water bucket due being almost overloaded by the experimental power ring, Jake were treated by Sabrina with few bandages and cover some of the burn mark noticeably in his chest, Bulkhead and Bumblebee been repaired most the interior and internal shelling on their vehicles form by The Geniuses recent invented medic-bot including Po and Robotboy helping out with the aid supply. Although, Po seems tired out carrying a lot heavy medical equipments back and forth while Robo just flew right through like clockwork.)

Juniper: Woa..I'm sorry, I didn't realize there.

Wayne: Yeah, now you mention it..

362: It's okay, right now we need to focus on finding our lost friends

(Wayne, Juniper and Dash understood and nodded)

Kowalski: People! We have a contact here.

* * *

><p>(Heard by all, The Incredibles, Kim, Candace, Arnold, Gerald, Juniper, 362, Po , Robo, Jake(still in bandage) along with Sabrina, Sonic (manage to walk steady with Tail's help), Firestar with Bulkhead and Bumblebee(still their vehicle mode) and Wayne, quickly ran up to the tent where Kowalski able to transfer the transmission to the big screen monitor recording from black box. The picture was fuzzy and statically disturbed as Kowalski try to adjust the frequency from the console to match it.)<p>

PZZZZZT BVVVXZZZZZZT CRSSSSXXT

Kowalski: Come on..come on..Got it!

?: This is getting better, WE'RE DOOMED!

Violet: I know that voice! That's Mike Wazowski!

Kowalski: Psst, Quite everyone!

(While tried to hold the adjustment as the picture began to get clearer even still had most of the static fuzz and glitches.)

Dudley: I can't control it!

Kitty: There's too many of them!

Phineas: Gah! The crystal! It must've reacts on something!

Tails: Crystal?

Rex: On what? On them?

Isabella: PHINEAS! ARE YOU OKAY?

Phineas: I..CAN'T SEE THROUGH!

(The light immediately growing bigger and brighter as the 2nd team currently watching from the wide monitor as it felt was the lights is became ever more dim as if it was ejected from the screen and..)

"POW"

Kowalski(Screams till came girly sound): GYAAAHH!

Private: AAH!

Po: WAAK!

Wayne: OOF! What the scraps!

(The blast light from the monitor surprisingly cause few team to blast out of the tent while Violet's reflexes barriers protected the other again.)

Violet: Oh no! The record!

(The monitor still online the record but the console suddenly burst out a fire threatens damaging the instrument.)

362: Quick! Get the fire extinguisher!

(June and Dash ran and grab the extinguisher and spray it to protective part of the console while Robo minimizing his ice beam on top near the screen attempt to avoid any damage on the machine. As the fire is extinguished, Kowalski and Tail reached to see if there's any malfunction during the blast. But in some way, the record keep on rolling the scene as the bright light images were faded out as they see later the crews just simply vanished as thin air and the record stops as no more scenes to be seen for.)

Kowalski: That's it. Its over

Wayne: So.. Is that it?

Tail: Not..quite, I seem able to captured something unusual but it could maybe useful for us during that blast light.

(Tail initially encrypted and does on edit few on the image of the white blast then it appeared on it like a writing or lettering form as Tail figured out as..)

Tail: It's a number.

Kowalski: Or to be precise, a coded encrypts data track numbers! Whatever that blast came from, it somehow dispersing some digitized data-track imprints!

Wayne: Okay now on a normal english explanation be..

Violet: We can track them somehow anyway, right?

Kowalski: In a most common reason to believe..

Tail: Yes we could, probably. But this is hopefully just the first stepping stone, the next well..Better cross your finger and toes if we're lucky enough to get through the code and find them directly

(Violet smiled abit and hugged his mother for a little relieved as they found hope for finding their misplaced team friends.)

Sonic: Nice work, Kid.

Tail: Yeah well, My job is just started so..

Kowalski: Actually, it's our job now, so let make the best of it

Tail: Right.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile back at the Society artifact team's spaceship, on the command console a robotic person known only as T.O.M received urgent message from the field team asking for help support, then he walk out of his chair and approach few shadowy group figures standing firm which also Society member only in elite rank and speak..)<p>

T.O.M: Confirmation suggest, the field unit is under immense heavy fire by the Org's newest weapon, requested for backup help immediately.

?: Finally!

(The group then coming out from the shadow and reveal themselves in: 2 humanoid cat wears body armor at their red, black and blue pilot suit, 4 member of finest space ranger and an a green big nose alien partnered with orange hover robot which they're part of betty's galactic guardian team.)

T-Bone: Time to raise our claws out!

* * *

><p>(Then the scene back again to the ruined city's water ports near at the collapsed suspension bridges: the Special Society team with a mission to find and destroy the dark king's ancient artifact weapon. So far, a fierce yet steady battle has raged on with the swarming pack of decepticon's worm driller against the surrounded barrier shielded of autobot team. The shield intently to provide them to able to fire their weapon at the driller from almost all direction from the inside while the beast cannot get within the layer as long the shield is on. Determined on how durable they are while defend their mark as the smaller team went in underground to search for the artifact while be prepared for what to come upon them.)<p>

Arcee: They're circling around! They're trying to dig up right in the middle of us! It could make the ground to weaken and collapsing us down straight to the underground!

Ironhide: That's where our little sub-team were already in right now!

Optimus: Stay on your position, Autobot! We cannot let any of them go through over the dig site as long we're keep them at bay from our comrade down there!

Ironhide: Well, if that wasn't bad enough..

(As Ironhide pointed on another direction, mainly up in the sky, few numerous dreadful fireballs dropping down heading right at the Autobot position.)

Arcee: INCOMING!

"KA-BOOM"

(The fireball hit the shielded battleground and exploded like a destructive firework, that should make the shield power became weaken from the attack.)

Arcee: Akh! You okay?

Ironhide: Yeah! That was some rush.

(Unfortunately, more incoming strike from the sky, an aerial flight of grunts pilot fighter started engaging their missile targeting at the Autobots, possibly enough to wipe them all out in a instant.)

Arcee: Where's that backup anyway?

BOOM

?: Bingo!

(Then few of the fighter were explode by an unknown missile strike, then appear out from the blast smoke, a black with red claw graphic jet fighter along with a red and white spaceship coming to the rescue and fired their weapon again at the fighter along with blast off the driller from the weak shielded society post.)

Ironhide: About time!

T-bone: Sorry for the delay, we had a major maintenance going on back then so we could keep up the fuzz over here.

Razor: And that's not the only maintenance we got back there.

Optimus: Good work, Society, Now let's keep our head high, and hope our dearest friend could get to the weapon in time before they would.

Sparky: Aye ye Optimus!

Razor: Let's go, T-bone!

T-bone: Swat kats away!

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile back at the artifact team, underground..)<p>

Sokka: Are we down enough yet?

Suki: Do you have to ask that question?

Sokka: It's legitimate matter, course for warning reason.

Ben: I say it's half covered up

Betty: Guys stop.

(As betty commanded everyone at the half way due she sees Master chief gave a hand signal to hold for moment as he take a peek on another corner entrance hole that strangely beamed with light to a roomful of terrain cave site.)

Kevin: What is it?

Ciro: Are we in already?

Danny: Sshh

(Master chief then went in quietly as he observed the perimeter while covering through few rocked bolder but only he could see is some essential digging tools and few heavy instrument like a mobile armor driller, a spotlight and some digging equipments. Chief then goes back to the other to give an all clear to enter the area where they began to survey on the org's activity in the cave.)

Riku: Strange, Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Otto: It's just a big wide roomy cavern with the few spoils that just got wasted

Rouge: Well, This is disappointing.

Knuckle: Really? What is your first clue then?

Gibson: Hmm odd, there's seem to be an activity here not while ago since we arrived, and then it just stop.

Jak: Maybe they already gone ahead after we practically trip the wire and blow us with a fleet size death grease-grinding worm pack awhile up there.

Ben: So in hindsight mean: We're too late?

Keira: Not exactly, I can somehow sense their present aura around here straight below our feet, it's been uneasy for me to pinpoint it directly but they definitely down there anyway.

Sam: That's kinda a little relief, we just about halfway there to catch them all.

Raphael: So what's the hold up? We just the armored driller to get us down there and...

Gibson: I'm afraid it won't be possible. The mobiles already been damages it's integrity machinery and the drill well.. It's quite broken down.

(Gibson proofed his point as he flick his finger on the drill and it just snap down in half like an old rusty car part)

Michelangelo: Bummer dude

Mai: Wait! You feel that?

Zuko: Feel what, Mai?

Mai: Like something rumbling, Jangling over the floor or something like other then..

CRUMBLE!

Sokka: my guess it might be that.

(The hard tremor that the team felt on causing the cave's structure integrity starts to weaken as it threatens it's numerous big rocky spiky ceiling to fall over and possibly bury them all alive.)

Riku: What was that?

Donatello: The tremors, must be the driller on top, It's almost close enough to bury the whole cave underneath it including us.

Ciro: We need to get outta here, now!

Jak: Yeah? But which..WOAH!

(One of huge stalactite began to drop above them as the team tries to dodge off from its falling range.)

Raphael: This place getting cramping!

Betty: We'll be buried in a minute if we don't do something about!

Michelangelo: But where! You don't think the orgs just disappear in thin air with any door open for us to follow.

Samus: Guys! Look!

(Samus pointed at Master chief as he just went passing through a granites rocky wall next to the driller. meaning he just find another underground passage door.)

Gwen: A holographic camouflage, figures

Sam: What'd are we waiting for? Let's go!

Rouge: Ladies and bats first.

Knuckles: Grrr, Move!

Riku: Go go go!

(And they're all went in the holographic wall and safely passing in the entrance tunnel before the cave they entered first was completely buried and shield in.)

Jak: Okay, now what?

(Danny then ignites his ghostly green energized glowing hand to lighten up the tunnel.)

Danny: We move on.

(And off they go, continuing their quest to stop the Org's desire to use the artifact against them as they going even deeper underground to find it wither they succeeded or at least trying their hardest to stopped for good.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the Geniuses HQ where the Society investigator office is located near part of the north building, Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third were doing at the detail examination on Chuck's back framed poster where an alignment structure filled with strand line that is systematically linked to few document papers and notes filled with important info like names, description, time event even picture suspect of both Society and Organization members that were somehow strangely involve on something that Chuck only knew.)<p>

Fillmore: What'd you make of it, Ingrid?

Ingrid: Not sure, whatever he's working on, he's definitely leaving us this to maybe look and crack out a clue within on something else than his own getaway trip.

Fillmore: Dawg been planning ahead of us for a reason.

Ingrid: Beside the agenda, vengeance and family, what else?

Fillmore: We just need to link this dawg before this whole case hit a total bust

(While the duo try to decipher the code of the back poster, Horatio and other 2 investigator of the same office approaching to check on them.)

Horatio: Fillmore, how's the work?

Fillmore: Still blocking, Horatio.

Horatio: You're not the only one, Fillmore. The big head sea-bird is beginning getting under my neck literally. for the progress development on the Chuck-fellow character here while most of the top Society guys were out hunting on the dark creep's deadly secret weapon or whatever that is.

Ingrid: Then the stakes just got complicatedly elevated

Danny: Man, this pattern-solving stuff is more slipperier than my pet eels waxing out my bathtub once, it made me fall down whenever I had to shower so many time until I just lose count most of it.

(The group went silence and somewhat blank as they pretty much obscure off their mind by Danny's bizarre description.)

Ingrid: That is one thing that I do not want to photographed in my head right now

Danny: I'm just saying' in fact...

Horatio: Danny, why don't you just bring them a double joes that would really help solving this case a bit faster.

Danny: Rigtio sir, coming right up, would ya like cappuccino, macchio, espresso deliciuso or..

Tehama: Just bring it already!

Danny: Oh right, be right back, guys

Tehama: That boy..So what's the glitch here, guys?

Ingrid: The only glitch here that we haven't quite figuring out on what Bartowski was doing since he's planned this set. Everything just felt..Interfered, there's too much pieces that doesn't connected right.

Fillmore: Piece..pieces cross connecting with other, Teh, bring Danny's camera here.

Horatio: What did you find, Fill?

Fillmore: Connecting the dot. Or to be prominent, a puzzle.

(Fillmore takes few photo picture on the back of the board's chart and quickly printed all them as he picked and staked all in the tables, frequently move around, lift and slide the pieces to unusual pattern in what they think that he's doing is matching in to form into something like a huge pictures piece-filled that only he could see. Then he paused shortly from his sudden movement as he felt like a sudden revelation that would lighten the case. As he puzzling the photo just nearly organized, he stops as he reached upon on something from his scrambling, then he went slight surprised and awe from the look on his face and take a step back a bit as he sees his own finished puzzle-making picture taken from the board while the other were confusingly wondering what's got in to him that is so tensed about. Then Fillmore making something with a word..)

Fillmore: Disco.

Ingrid: Fill, what's the matter? Did you solved the code?

Fillmore: No, I'd just solved only part of it

(Fillmore Then take another picture on the full-viewed of his riddling-matched photo and printed in paper for himself and Ingrid.)

Fillmore: Almost. C'mon, Ingrid!

Ingrid: Where are we going?

Fillmore: Whatever this Chuck-fellow looking for, it wanted us to look in right where we stand.

Ingrid: Huh?

Fillmore: C'mon, I'll explain on the way. Bring some defenses for safety.

(The duo went off the office leaving Horatio and Tehama clueless on what Fillmore had discovered from his recent picture riddle-forming activity that only knew himself until..)

Danny: Hi guys, I got the Joes, it's not exactly as hot or sugary enough so..hey, is that a map of the Geniuses building's underground?

Horatio: What?

Tehama: Excuse me?

Danny: Eeh, did I miss something?

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in some world where the first Society retriever were lost in time, they currently hiding somewhere in a small abandon warehouse area not far from the stadium since their enlightenment materialize after finally got out from the shadow realm-dimensions.)<p>

Rex: So..what are we suppose to do now?

Jade: Isn't it obvious? Right now we're trapped in the past of the "Chosen one" homeworld, which of course, also bad cause we might ended up do something that would cause the future's timeline into a lot worse than it already is.

Treeflower: Really?

Phineas: I'm afraid she's right. Time traveling nowadays becoming more frequently dangerous since the Org usually use this technique to rule almost the multiverse's timeline.

Mike: Well, that's about sum it up on most part

Sulley: That mean, we have to be careful about the action that we might take without furthering damage the timeline.

Kitty: Let's hope so we don't

Rex: Right..Any idea what to do now again?

GROWL!

Sulley: Oops, sorry my bad, haven't eaten for about a day or so.

Mike: That "GRRR" is right, We practically running out of gas, we should've buy something to eat and drink till we all charge up and get back at the conversation problem again.

Kitty: Mike's right, we should go to town to get some supply and substances anyway.

Dudley: What're we waiting for? Let's go.

( As all the team about to go out to get necessary material in the town, Morgan suddenly cut their way from ever getting out the entrance.)

Morgan: Woah, woah, guys! Not so fast. We can't just go out there all in once.

Phineas: Why not?

Morgan: Well few things for sure, we got 2 ominously huge blue furry gullible yeti and his fateful little green guy with a globe-size eye sidekick.

Mike: Figures, we're basically monster anyway, one swoop on populated area and they screamin' mob with torch and pitchfork all over us!

Sulley: True.

Morgan: yeah, which is also there's dozen of us that didn't even naturally fit which include few couple of anthromorpophic animal-like being that literally can talk, walk, think and even practically able to use a merely single firearm to a dangerously heavy artillery.

Dudley: Hey! We're not that dangerous.

Kitty: Dudley..

(Kitty pointed on Dudley carrying a lot of medium yet seems dangerous kind of weaponry over around him)

Dudley: Oh..

Treeflower: And kinda true that we're pretty much a talkative advanced intelligence being anyway.

Rex: Not to mention abit cartoonic also.

Phineas: Morgan got a point; we would make unnecessary atmospheric suspicion around the public area anyway.

Jade: Try pinnacle catastrophic in that term.

Phineas: Well okay then, so it's up to us to get the supply and..

Morgan: Eh yeah actually Phin, We go out, only me, Rex and Jade can go.

Phineas: Huh?

Isabella: Why not?

Morgan: Eh..How I supposed to say it?

Jade: Let me handle it, sorry about this kid but you guys exactly in the same humanly term or even level of it

Isabella: What is that suppose to mean?

Morgan: You kinda like a moving caricatured in a usual humanized way

Phineas: Huh?

Rex: Kid, You're also a cartoon too, a human toon to be precise.

Isabella: But what evident that make you guys think we're a cartoon too or anything more like an movable caricatured creature being?

Rex: Well let just say in a very descriptive way, Phineas has a cheese cracker shaped head with 2 big goggle eyes popping out on top and Izzie is kinda like an oval mid-cuts bowl with it eye each far between actually.

Isabella: Hey!

Phineas: Wow, never thought it would slip up my mind all this time.

Rex: Yyeah, It's pretty much it is

Morgan: Okay I hope that we already gave ourselves the notice on definition differences from each of us. So now we're gonna go out there to find the supply and back as soon as we can.

Isabella: "Grunt" Fine. In the meantime, we'll watch over the warehouse and contacted if something came up.

Phineas: I'll do the research on the time anomaly around the town area from here. And be extremely careful, we need to keep a distance on anything that might affect the future.

Kitty: Do we all?

Morgan: Right. Come on, we got a burning daylight ahead of us.

(Morgan, Jade and Rex goes on and headed to the town to find and preserve a stock of supply that the team need, while been warned by Phineas to take extra precaution on not messing or inflicting anything that had any relation with the future, on the Ultimawielder's past world that is.)

* * *

><p>Sokka: Are we down yet?<p>

Suki: Do you really have to?

(The Artifact team still on foot, deeper underground as they haven't found any other way than a speck of light direction or an intersected pathway hole somehow.)

Sokka: It's logistic question and we ARE in underground way deeper than we were before really

Betty: We're about a mile down not far from the first entrance back up there.

Suki: So we're exactly not down there yet huh?

BOOM!

Michelangelo: I'll say IT WOULD BE RIGHT NOW!

Danny: MOVE!

(An intense explosion somewhere within the terrain cause the tunnel to violently shaken and it weaken till it drop another caved in as the team ran as fast as they could to avoid it.)

Sokka: Where are we supposed to go now?

Raphael: D'You had to ask? There's only one tunnel like corridor here and we're right in the...

CRUNCH!

Jak: NU..

(The tunnel floor snap and collapsing down that left the team dropping fast into a dark abyss as it fearfully to be their end.)

* * *

><p>Hyperforce team: AAAAHHHHH!<p>

TMNT: GGAAAHH!

Sokka: THIS IS WHAT I FREAKING ABOUT THIS TO HAPPPEEEN!

(As they kept on falling, some of them most like have special ability start to felt strangely odd.)

Gwen: SOMETHING WRONG, I CAN'T CHANNELS MY POWER!

Kevin: WHAT?

Ben: MY ULTIMATRIX TOO! IT'S GLITCHING!

ZAP! (Danny also suddenly changes back into his human form.)

Sam: Danny!

Danny: Aaw great! I've just got ditch!

Mike: AWW! THIS IS SO..

STOMP!

Mike: OUW!

(Suddenly they stop falling unknowingly short as piled on a hard rock ground with few small lighting spot across cave.)

Sokka: Hey, we're alive!

Jak: Great, what else that we didn't knew about..

RUMBLE!

Sparx: This would somehow

(The group then rush and scramble out of the piling as the rumbling starting to shaken hard again as it's stoned and rocky structure began to fall apart along with some grinding effect and sounding that felt under the cave's structure.)

Sam: Something tell me it's heading this way!

Rouge: "Groan" Please tell me that is not that blasted worm again

Keira: Wait!

(The rumbling suddenly slowing down as the sound of mechanic drilling sound felt like its moving away to another direction which also make the caved wall in front of them to crumbling down to the ground, shined out a new pathway with a medium lighting shown inside other way.)

Zuko: I think that's our way in

Suki: Seems like it.

Ben: Way in to where?

Ciro: Is it safe there?

Michelangelo: Hopefully better than here anyway.

(Master chief then approach and survey over the entrance, after then, he somehow lift signaling his hand to say..)

Samus: He said is alright, it's safe to go in.

Sokka: How do you tell?

Samus: We just do.

Nova: We?

Sparx: Does he ever talk?

CRUMBLE!

Leonardo: This place can't hold on much longer.

Atomic Betty: Alright, let's move people. Go!

(The teams move forward their search as they going into a new tunnel while following the Master chief that he simply follow his instinct despite he's more technological soldier than a natural.)

* * *

><p>Sam: Anything, Dan?<p>

ZA..(Danny tries to transform again as the halo ring appearing at his abdomen part and then it's disintegrate quickly.)

Danny: "sigh" Nothing, I still can't change.

Ben: mine either; it's all just static here.

Antauri: Even my psychic link somehow been blocked by something powerful in this terrain

Riku: My dark power still emits but not quite much.

(Zuko snaps his finger only shows some faded sparks.)

Zuko: So's my fire bending, it's stalling.

Mai: Guys, I think I see a light.

Kevin: Where?

Mai: Over there.

VHZOOM!

Danny: Everyone! GET DOWN!

PTHOOM! BOOM!

(The caved surrounding wall were collapsed right on top of them, fearfully burying them alive as caused by the unknown blast within the sub-terrain where they were deeply went)

* * *

><p>?: On 3, 1.2..3!<p>

(The heavy rocked burial suddenly shoot out a fragment blue light and then it bang out from within as the team were all survive and perfect condition thanks to Master Chief's Energy-Barrier grenade.)

Rouge: Ouw, that was rough.

Raphael: What the shell is that all about?

ARG! BOOM! POW! KA-POW! BANG! VHZOOM! KKRAASH!

Suki: Looks like trouble, people.

Sparx: Finally! Something to bang my magnet and scrap on those worth scraping

Knuckles: Yeah, something to punch out!

Jak( Cocked his laser rifle for what's up to come.): And blast it till it down for good "ZTAK"

Rouge: "sigh" Man. Always using their fist instead more than their head.

Riku: Heads up!

PTHOOM!

(The blast somehow was loudly heard and showed by the appearance of the sudden lighting, the firing laser and few rambling battle cried, as it's almost closely at the corner of the entrance in front of them. Eventually, they went forward with more stealthily avoiding to unwanted attention as the battle somehow getting more surpassed as they closer to it.)

Zuko: Be ready

( Finally they reached the corner while lay lowing for cover till they looked on the fight and seemingly surprised and shocked.)

Danny: What the?

Grunt soldier: Get them, Troops!

?: I don't think so, Butthead!

* * *

><p>(They witness the battle with a confusion expression, that it was intensively power struggle between different villain factions as they fought against each other for the artifact: The Org's villains (Snaptrap, Syndrome, Mandark, Decepticon Frenzy and "big muscle armored" Mr. Freeze, with their Grunts assault bitterly still standing against The Acolytes, a faction that consisted with mutant member that loyal to Magneto (Quicksilver, Blob, Mystique, Polaris and another but skinny Mr. Freeze.) while the another is rather small numbered of three yet quite skilled and strong to endured over the fight which the Society team was shocked to extremely recognize and familiar as they were..)<p>

?: Oliver! DUCK!

(Angela fired her Ultimabow-gun at Frenzy and knocks him out as he's try to sprung on Oliver when his guard were off.)

Oliver: Thank Angie!

Angela: Don't thank me just yet! We still got more company to face!

Quicksilver: You bet you are, kid!

(Quicksilver ran through in hyper-speed as about to ram Oliver and Angela out, but then..)

SLASH!

Quicksilver: Gah!

(Quicksilver literally trips till he falls tumble and dragged through the ragged terrain floor and ended crashed to the caved wall hard, leaving down, painful hurts and damage with a huge slash mark on his armor chest brought in by the white Ultimawielder of the scythe: Shannon.)

Shannon: Running blind is really bad for you.

(Quicks tries to get up and attack again when a medium-sized rock falls down and hit his head, to just pass out.)

Oliver: Whoa, Thanks for the safe, BabeEEP!

(Shannon psyched her Scythe death close at Oliver's neck below his chin as she glaring him.)

Shannon: Call me with that name again and you're chop liver.

Oliver: "Gulp" Understood, Noted.

Angela: Watch out!

(As she warned, Blob suddenly showed right at their back as he's about to smash his fist above them)

Blob: Nighty night, little..

"ZZAKT"

Blob: Whuh!

(Blob suddenly stop moving as he's been halt by an energy field that been beamed by a battle damaged Syndrome (minus his cape been torn out).)

Oliver: You?

Syndrome: Don't get the wrong idea, kid. We ain't exactly helping you guys for beating on the competition, just so for you guys can get the weapon for yourself

Angela: Well, are you for a sore eye.

Blob: Grrr! When I'm getting my hand on you, I'm gotta..

Oliver: Shut up

(Oliver shoot his gun point blank right at Blob's face and blast him off the ground and eventually landed at Quicksilver's spot only now Quicks now is literally on top him, painfully squeezed by the weight.)

Blob: Ouuww, what just happen there?

Quicksilver(squeezed whisper): "You blinked, you dolts"

Syndrome: Now, without anymore distracti..GARGH!

(Syndrome got knock out by Mystique, hitting the back of his head with her gun's handle.)

Mystique:..We're finally can get what we've come for.

Shannon: And what're exactly are you going to do after you get it?

Mystique: Whatever lord Magneto want to use it, it's for our people's beneficial life.

Angela: Yup, a definite screw-loose, just like the rest of his other incarnation mostly.

Oliver: Yeah. Wait, you read boy's book?

Angela: Researching, gotta know what we're about going against eventually. Also wikiing, they're quite helpful.

(Oliver went blank for a while and then response back to their battle pose for Mystique to make her move.)

Mystique: Any last word before my gun is going to rearrange your faces?

?: Yeah, turn around.

Mystique: Wha?

"WHACK!"

(Mystique get kick off by Raphael's leaping kick and caused her to thrown out and dragged through the grounds as she literally caught off her guard.)

Oliver: Sweet! Awesome save there, Raph!

Raphael: You know it, kid.

(The Society came out for hiding and began attacking the Grunts till few of them are down and fumes out their dark essence to nothing but an empty armory junk left in the field. Leaving the villains from each faction, still busy fighting each other for getting the artifact first.)

* * *

><p>Snaptrap: Aw cheese! It's those friggin' Society goon that caused the ruckus back upstairs!<p>

Mandark: As they would, it'll be a matter of time either of them could make it through to the artifact if we can't find any idea to distract them to able jump start ahead of them.

Snaptrap: Really? With the odds only few of us barely standing and went it to the last breath, we're might as well surrender ourselves before we get caught in cross fire till we done for, permanently

Mandark: Hmph! And you call yourself a team motivator.

Frenzy: Grrr!

Snaptrap: What? I was calculating the odds for us not getting our butt bite the dust literally.

(Big) Mr Freeze: Well Calculating this! when I'm getting through my skinny whimpy doppelganger there into an icy-fresnel!

* * *

><p>(The "big" mr Freeze then storm in, charging his hand with freezing ray into an ice big chunk like boxing glove, added with a spikes, as he running heading to his small incarnation, the "skinny small" mr Freeze standing still as he preparing something that would knock some sense on his "big" incarnation.)<p>

(Skinny) Mr Freeze: How embarrassing.

(Skinny Freeze then throws few small pellet in the open then it explode, releasing an orange smoke that fogging the big Freeze's surrounding)

(Big)Mr Freeze: Hah! do you really think that this little smoke could do..wait, whuh!

(Big Freeze suddenly stop moving as his entire body armor is melting out till vastly dried around him.)

(Big)Mr Freeze: GAH! What happen to my suit!

(Skinny) Mr Freeze: Thermal-liquid bits, it turn the polarity of icing elemental embodiment into an extreme unstable liquidation of heat for short time, but left only them sealed within the domain.

(Big) Mr Freeze: GRRR! You think you can keep sealed me in my own suit while I still had my own strength enough to decimate you in second?

(Skinny)Mr Freeze: I told you..

(Skinny Freeze point blanked his gun full charge on the melted-imprisoned Big Freeze's face.)

(Skinny)Mr Freeze: You're an embarrassment

"VHZOOOM!"

(Skinny Freeze victoriously deep frosted the big Freeze as he can't moved any inch of his muscle.)

* * *

><p>(Skinny)Mr Freeze: That's settl..ARG!<p>

(Freeze suddenly got blasted that threw him off across the corner as it was a sneak attack by Ciro's Plasma blaster.)

Ciro: Great! you got your evil twinny out of the way for us, now how about we settle this amano-amano?

(Freeze silently opening his hand palm's compartment mechanism to channeling his freezing power to the ground.)

(Skinny)Mr Freeze: That was dirty, and it won't happen again!

Ciro: Wanna be..OOF!

(Ciro suddenly got knock by a chunk mountainous wall of ice that rising from the ground. Freeze then telepathically summon his gun to his hand and aimed at Ciro as he's about to freeze the living breath of him.)

Freeze: Considered even "VHZO.."

"KRASH!"

Gibson: Not tonight, Friest! "ICE DRILL!"

(Freeze kept on firing Gibson hoping to freeze his attack, but no avail as Gibson's Drill manage to neutralize his ray to none as he kept running and successfully punching though his shielding, breaking down his gun and his glassed helmet and falls to his defeat.)

Gibson: Done.

Ciro: Ooh thanks Gibs, I owe ya one.

* * *

><p>(Then back the Society as valiantly fighting most of the Grunts and the villains with all they got, despite some them of can't use power or releasing it due to unknown force that blocked their power around the deep caved terrain, but they still able to fight off undoubtedly: Sam and Suki take on the unarmed yet still violent capable Grunt standard soldier with their Kung fu martial art that easily beating them down. The TMNT along with Zuko and Sokka attack the rampage and the blaster Grunts with their ninja skill while dodging and avoiding their strike at once. Knuckles and Rouge gave the Grunts even some big one, run for their money as Knuckles in his happily rage impulse beat the crud of them as he kept punching, pounding and smashing every each of them while Rouge use her power kick and even spinning flying tornado to blew them out of her way. Then Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Danny though can't use their power, still manage to hold their own: Gwen attack the standard Grunt using her martial art while Kevin doing ramming and tackling, equipped himself with a titanium brace knuckles, beat the heck of the tri-clops helmet as Danny and Ben defense themselves by armed with the equipped electric bo-staff and an energy shield against the running Streak grunts picking up on their heat. Riku struck maneuvered to dozen of the Blaster with his keyblade while Mai covered his back by throwing much of her knife to the near-sighting soldier Grunt trying attacking from behind.)<p>

Polaris: Forgot about me?

(Polaris uses her amplification magnetic power to extract and assemble the amount of iron and metal material from every inch of the cave to build her a giant metallic golem. She went inside the creature and properly control its movement as well defense and strength capacity.)

Danny: How come she get most of her power on while we got grounded by the default?

Kevin: And so even with her mutant goona also

Ben: I don't know. Fate maybe?

Angela: Guys! Look out!

* * *

><p>(Polaris's golem making a move by smashing his arm fist to the ground, creating a electric shock wave that blew everyone of that is surpass his area radius. The wave cause most of them to paralyze and barely movable due the huge shock.)<p>

Oliver: Ouw! That's sting!

Snaptrap: "PPZZT" Wow, that was really "PZZT" Shockingly hurt "PZZT"!

Michelangelo: Oouw! my aching' shells.

Sparx: Even my metallic tails.

Ben: Can't move my arm

Danny: Or body even!

Kevin: Dang it! That green chicks is really not playing around

Polaris: Now to get those..

"POW"

Polaris: GYAA!

(Polaris suddenly got hit on her golem's face by a bouncing metallic ball sphere that it ricocheted through few the cave's angle space to it again hit on her back, causing her to unbalance her control but not by far as she manage to put the golem's hand straight down to hold her falling to the ground.)

Polaris: Grrr! Who's doing that!

?: That would be us.

(The voice then came from the ball when it opening up its assembly shell and reveals its driver; Samus aran in her Metroid armor along with friend in arm onboard, Atomic betty and Master chief.)

Polaris: You think that metallic shells would be enough to stop me? Did you forget that I have the power of magnetism that control any solid even metallic object under my wits?

Atomic Betty: You may be have point that right, But this is no ordinary metal material that you could mess or twist around.

Samus: And it's one of kind from outside solar system grids, so you won't be affecting this armor even flicking your magnetism finger.

Polaris: Really? Well why don't we test that theory with a little SMASHING ON YOUR LITTLE HEAD!

(Polaris chance her golem's each hand into a weapon; on one side turn into a big spiky mace and the other was wielded a full assembled scraps and metal junk into a long shaped whip.)

* * *

><p>Atomic Betty: Have it your way. Samus!<p>

Samus: Hang on!

(Samus encase the sphere with other inside again and rolled through, dodging from Polaris golem's mace down intended to hit them as she frantically smashing and whipping with both mace and rusty makeshift whip to almost everything in the cave to hit them down while they keeping bouncing around to avoid.)

Polaris: You can't do this forever, y'know!

Angela: Wanna bet!

"POW"

(Angela, in her frail yet paralyze state, able to aim and fire her bullet arrow to the golem's chest, emitting a blinding light that disturbs her vision.)

Polaris: GAH!

Donatello: My turn!

(Donnie throw a special shuriken at Golem's leg and it explode, causing to off grid its balance as Polaris try to kept on steady.)

Atomic Betty: Now's our chance! ready..

Samus: Deploy!

(The ball flew above the golem and it's ejecting out Betty and Master Chief as they dropping on top and shoot out their firepower while she's weaken.)

Atomic Betty: It's too thick! We need to find it weak point and crack it open.

Shannon: I got this one

(Shannon quickly got up and sprung toward the weaken golem as she prepared her scythe and went jump-slashed through the golem into 2 pieces on the upper body, defeating him with a glowing slashing mark during the blow. Polaris however manage to eject out and roughly land on the ground just in time before caught also on the blow.)

Polaris: You think you winning this, I'm just warming u..ARGH!

(Polaris got knock out by Samus from behind as she hammer her blaster handle right at her back enough to pass her out.)

Samus (her armor then revert back to her zero suit): Guess what, You're done.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo: Wohoo! Awesome shot!<p>

Gibson: Yes indeed, but quite barely without few scratches to spare.

Jak: At least we won

Antauri: No not yet, there's still unsettling that we need to confront

Leonardo: The artifact.

Raphael: Rriiight, and I might know a couple of travel guide that could get us there.

(Then there, crawling from the floor, Snaptrap and Mandark try to get away but it was unsuccessful as Raphael already spotted them and stop them right in front of him.)

Raph: And where do you think you're going?

Snaptrap: Oh hey there, Mr. Nice red banded eye turtle, we were just troll around and maybe getting out of your way if by the chance there is.

Mandark: "Sigh" And you call yourself a team mediator.

Snaptrap: Actually, I'm more like a cheerleader sponsorship team supposedly, KIII!

(Raphael grab both of them on the back of their neck line and level them right at the groups eye level.)

Snaptrap: Or maybe some lovely cup of tea would chill some ARG!

Raphael: Cut to the chase, where is the weapon?

Snaptrap: If you mean by the weapon, it would've be the same..

Mandark: It's too late, Society scum! Our best Intel have already reaching to the promising point and is about reclaim what is rightfully ours!

Michelangelo: Oh yeah? By the looks of it, you guys got beat really badly by a bunch of empowered human-mutant including that green magnet lady that almost took us all down with no time to spare of.

Mandark: That's unfortunate shameful really, but this wouldn't happen if the Ultimawielders didn't brought along those ingrate freak that unleash an all-out war before you all went in too!

Oliver: Hey! You hit us first!

Snaptrap: Well it weren't before, until you guys pop out of nowhere with the miss insecure death scythe girl along the mutants there just crashing the party even wors..KII!

(Shannon strikingly pointed her scythe at the blade edge near Snaptrap's face that caught him in shivery scared)

Shannon: Watch it rat! They accidentally caught along with me since I haven't seen or heard my brother, Marlon, for few days now.

Zuko: Wait, Marlon missing?

Shannon: I figure since there's the whole commotion about the Dark king's lost weapon was lurking around in this dimension, Marlon could be jump into here, wrecking havoc and maybe beat you guys up and took away the weapon already.

Snaptrap: HA! Well too bad for you, Cuz we haven't even seen or detect him since we're been digging this hole spot of subterranean for hours, the only havoc we got is you and your big bot gang on top side, the mr magnetism personality's army crack out our butt off and now, there's a really annoying light that just keeping blinker my eye socket here.

Donatello: A light?

(Then everyone notice on the low illuminating glow from behind them and see..)

* * *

><p>"KRAK"<p>

Oliver: Guys!

Ben: Whoa!

Riku: Take cover!

(Dropping down from above and roughly tumbling over the ground as the team avoiding from being stray till it crashed and stopped on the caved wall. unbelievably, they see the rolling object that they know and fearfully recognized as..)

Gwen: Is that..Soundwave?

Otto: Woah, He's completely scrapped, literally

Sokka: Uuhh, by the look on his really freaky angled shape, he must've fought someone or something really worst than himself

Snaptrap: Boy, I didn't know he'll be this bad.

Mandark: No, this is cannot be, who would do such a thing?

Raphael: I'll tell ya what it did to him; It's definitely the weapon that you've been searching on, just caught a bad awakening and is now on a rampage the second that faceless decepticon caught off guard

Ciro: I hate to say this guys, maybe this thing is way out of our league and we wouldn't have enough power to defeat whatever that weapon is.

Sparx: No offense, not quite my profession to just back off from a fight, but I had to agree with Ciro, just look what happen to the weird speechless decepticon's visored face here.

Zuko: Either way, we have our mission to absolutely destroy the artifacts before it can destroy us.

Leonardo: Agreed.

Jak: No doubt about it (While cocking his rifle)

Antauri: Still, We cannot ruled out just yet until we have the right definition if this is the work of the Dark's artifact or someone more powerful from another faction maybe.

Shannon: Well, suit yourself, I'm going in there anyway.

Suki: Huh?

Mai: Is she serious?

Oliver: Whoa, Whoa, Wait, Shannon! You can't just go in there. We have absolutely no idea what is going on in that creepy lighting that just chopped off Soundwave's head and spewed out like a piece of outdated thrash can there.

Shannon: Sure I can, I got this to covering my back even when I'm blinked.

Angela: So do we. But it doesn't mean that the Ultimaweapon is the only utility resort that we had.

Oliver: Yeah, ask our big reckless dumbfounded brother, he almost die while after defeating and knocking out Solaris literally and even after his soul was wandering over the space/time realm.

Shannon: Well that was then and I save him for you guys, this is now and I'm still going in weither is with the weapon or not. Cuz I got my own reason and that is finding my brother back, period.

(Shannon then walk out the gang and heading to the area where the light and Soundwave's head first came out, with calmly yet cautiously stead while hanging her scythe over her shoulder.)

Oliver: Gah! Man, she is so arrogant, intense, bossy and..and..and..

Angela: Hot?

Oliver: Yeah, Hot, sexy and..HEY!

Angela: Admitted, you like her.

Oliver: I am not! I..I'm just worry that she's probably gonna go over her head if she's keep up like this.

Michelangelo: Aaww, you two are gonna be so cute together if you keeping up like this.

Oliver: Grr! Shuddup Mike or I'm gonna..

Shannon: KYAA!

Oliver: Shannon!

Snaptrap: That isn't sound good.

Zuko: C'mon!

(Oliver, angela, the Society (including Snaptrap and Mandark brought along while been dragged by Raph)ran toward the light behind the corner to see what happen. As they approaching to the corner, they suddenly went on shocking look as they sees..)

Oliver & Angela: Whoa..

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, back at Morgan's while he, Rex and Jade were on a mini-market to buy a supply food and drinks for the rest of the team.)<p>

Rex: Hey, Do you think they even like this cereal?

Jade: Yeah, they probably do.

Rex: Really? But this thing expire about a month ago.

Jade: What? I'm not a cereal expert, so buy something that look below 10 bucks anyway.

(Rex started to get annoyed on Jade's arrogant and ain't going to take it further anymore.)

Rex: Alright that's it. Jade, we need to talk.

Jade: Finally, let's do it anyway.

(Rex and Jade move over the aisle into the middle of closed gondola shelf to have their conversation privately.)

Rex: Is this about that lookout cam that I didn't knew was there and not actually made of tech? I'm really sorry about that, honest.

Jade: Ooh no, that one is already pass out my mind. What I really mean is taking our relationship to the next level!

Rex: Next Level? Aren't we already at that level now? You know the kiss, the touch and uuh..eeh

Jade: The groping?

Rex: Yeah that, but not so loud, please.

Jade: Yes but that's not exactly the level that is supposed to, the level had to be further with this.

(Jade then pick something under her cleavage shirt and shows Rex a pieces of squared plastic fabric that contain something cylindrical on it.)

Rex: Oh..Whoa, Whoa! Jade, is that what I think..are you serious about this?

Jade: Isn't it obvious? You always skipped on the important point on a serious step of the make out. Also since we're kinda technically lost in time so..

(As Jade told with a seductive body language, thought Rex just went blank faced with an awe as his eye widening and mouth slightly drops as he taking Jade's sudden response way too much for him to process.)

Jade: Rex?

(Rex snap and shaking his head back to topic.)

Rex: "Clear his throat" Okay, okay, just give a sec to think this thing through. And more.."groan"

Jade: What's not to think..

(Jade then move closer to him as she playfully tiptoeing her finger on his chest's shirt till right at tip of his lips, making Rex to nervously jumpy following with her demanding statement.)

Jade(whispering): When you just feel it.

Rex: I..I..Gaah, Ja..

Morgan: Hey guys, did you get the rest of them?

Rex: Huh? Well..

(Rex, distracted moment by morgan's call without knowing that Jade zip back to the stand against the shelf again that is so fast, no one ever see it happening.)

Jade: All stock, boxed and ready for checks.

(Showing on her left hand the grocery bag filled many accessories from food to medical kit.)

Morgan: Wow, That really filled the bills, well the Society bills actually. C'mon, we better get back to the other before it gets dark.

Rex: Uh oh Yeah, Yes! Right, let's do this oof!

Jade(whispering while shoving close to Rex again): Remember to think about it, okay Rexxy?

(Jade then walk off to bought the groceries to the cash register, leaving Rex in a confusing state about Jade's demand on furthering their relationship.)

Rex: Whoa, What was that all ab..Huh? What the?

(Rex then felt something like a fabric under his jacket pocket and grab it out and sees a condom on his hand.)

Rex(slight shiver): She is really twisted.

"CH-CING"

Cashier Indian guy: Thank you come again.

(Morgan, Jade and Rex finally got out from the shop along bringing the food and supply they bought for the other team, though Morgan didn't even notice at all about the tension movement on Rex and Jade as they going back to the warehouse.)

* * *

><p>"KRING"<p>

Cashier Indian Guy: Hello, Welcome to oh it's you, young man.

(Coming from the front entrance door, 3 teenage boys approaching in while attempted browse around and maybe buying stuff; one boy whose at the beverage section for a drinks has a dark-white haired ,wearing glasses, with red sweater shirt, seemingly intellectual personality by the looks. Next boy at the snack section near to DVD set display is a dark skinned, brown hair, wearing a headband as matches with his red and purple shirt, has a fun playing related with game type a way, and finally, the last boy whom is brown haired, white short-leave shirt with blue jean and also a blue handkerchief around his neck, looking something at the bottom near the stand of the cashier.)

* * *

><p>Cashier Indian Guy: Anything that you want, young man?<p>

Nick: I think I'll buy this bubblegum and this TV guide magazine to go, please

Cashier Indian guy: Very good, sir!

"CH-CHING"


	8. Time Void pt 2: Frames

Starscream: The following takes place between morning and later the evening. Such events occur based on the time frame.

* * *

><p><strong>08:47:27<strong>

Merlin: Rise and shine, everybody! Breakfast is served as yours truly daily activity is waited to this nice morning, thank you.

(While Merlin announced in the intercom, most everybody at their dorms are waking up and start their usual morning routine: Mac and Bloo of once Foster resident, waiting outside the bathroom for Eduardo to just finish up brushing his fang while struggle not to swallow the toothbrush again. Outside the hall of each individual room, people like The nanite wise cracking chimpanzee: Bobo Haha along with his simian related spider-monkey: Jake, jump out their dorm and headed to the mesh hall for breakfast or planning some of their prank for today. Also like the indigo fat cat: Chowder, Remi the little chef rat and his brother Emile, Mickey Mouse's dog, Pluto, Heffert and Filburt, Dewey and Louie, Mighty and Charmy of Chaotix, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer, the teenage Zak Saturday and his cat-yeti guardian, Fiskerton, Kick Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson, Johnny Test and his dog pal, Dukey, Manny Rivera, Ray-ray lee, Dennis Lee and Monroe, Spud, Honker Muddlefoot, Big the cat, Mordecai & Rigby, Woody Woodpecker, Pink Panther, Daffy Duck, Will E Coyote and also Porky Pig, and many of them up and going.)

Fairy Godmother: Up and atom, ladies. It's a wonderful day to start the life.

Girls: "Grunt"

(The other side of the dorm is the girl's side that also coming out from their room but still abit sleepy and half dressed but woken. Like Francis Foster, Bubble of the Powerpuff, Nazz and Sarah from Cul-de-sac, Rouge the bat, Numbuh 86, Dot of the Warner sister, Minerva Minks, Cream the Rabbit with Cheese the Chao, Lola Bunny, Minnie Mouse, Tina Russo, Daisy Duck, Haley Long, Puffy Ami and Yumi, Frida Suarez, Cathy & Sam of MBC, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Coco of Foster resident, Monique, Riley Daring, Ty Lee, Gosalyn Mallard, Trixie Carter, Cow, Phoebe & Helga of Hillwood, Jinmay, Winnie Woodpecker, Wanda and many more also went out on their morning routine.)

(On the hallway section across the length that connect between the mess hall and recreation room, some are getting their breakfast, other like to go more early workout at the gym, other also went for..)

* * *

><p>Oliver: Take that, and that, take one of this!<p>

Angela: "sigh" Can you at least do in low volume?

Oliver: Why would've I?

(The twins. Or Nick would preferred themselves as the Imps and the wielders of the ultimabow; Oliver, is playing video game and Angela, reading some book while laying relax on a cushion chair is annoyed by his twin shouting cry while playing his game.)

Angela: It's too early to make a big of a noise when somebody tried to clear the sleepy sand out of their eye socket

Oliver: Well Sorr-y, I didn't knew that someone still worry about their beauty naps while other don't really care about much and just play easily to the flow, like me.

Angela: Yeah, and the game console that you keep playing on for weeks is eventually gonna meet its end right about..today.

Oliver: Hardy-har-har-har. That's ridiculous, there's no way this thing gonna..

"BANG"

(The console blows out a smoke, rendered and the games completely dead)

Oliver: (Paling)Bu..that's not possible?

Angela: Told ya.

* * *

><p>(Then, Mordecai and Rigby came in and seated near the twins with their breakfast cereal and drinks.)<p>

Mordecai: Mornin' kids

Angela: Morning Mordecai, Rigby.

Oliver(sad faced): Hey.

Rigby: How's the wake?

Angela: Lousy, only from my rattling twins here all morning

Rigby: Ouw what? What happen to the game?

Angela: Nonstop over-excessive playing and boom, burned to dust

Rigby: Ooh man! I can't believed you busted it before I can even finish my high score.

Mordecai: Maybe because you been playing that game almost every day and night, without a single shut down to cooling down the heat.

Rigby: It was a tough level y'know, I got one life left and the boss there is really hard to go down to.

Mordecai: "sigh" (Face palmed)

* * *

><p>"PH-VOOM"<p>

Mordecai: Wha? What was that?

Angela: Sound like a sonic boom, above the safe house's barrier range

Rigby: Nah, probably those science guys working on their latest flying vehicle assault that they been test run it not long while

Mordecai: Sure pretty close out there.

Oliver: How do you know for sure?

Rigby: I saw once at the geniuse's when Mordecai and me on a job to delivered a lot of really cool invention stuff they recently build for the academy on the rookie demonstration training.

Mordecai: Yeah well until we both found out that it was the Ed's lame scheming plan to sell out some of the dangerous gear to the newest recruit, it also resulted a huge incident that me, Rigby, the Eds, the little blue guy and some weird crazy goofy beaver, forces us to cleaned up the stuff we blew up till we could barely made it back to the house again for almost weeks now.

Rigby: Hey! I didn't know that the Ed's would make some ridiculous scheme just to get some big weird looking candy there.

Angela: It's a jawbreaker.

Rigby: Whatever, I don't even like jawbreaker, especially those size.

Oliver: It's kinda not that bad actually.

Rigby: Either way, I'm still got some bone to pick on that little obnoxious Ed kid there. Hmp Hmp Hmp!

PIP PIP

(Mordecai heard the piping sound from his pager that picked up and suddenly went sighed.)

Mordecai: C'mon Rigby, Coach just called everyone that involved to get back to the academy again to pick up the pieces before classes started.

Rigby: "Groan" fine! But this is the last time I do a sweat work with the Eds after we get riddance that lousy hideous shape ball called itself a candy.

Mordecai: Whatever, dude. Later kids, nice talking to ya.

Rigby: Yeah later

Angela: No prob, good luck on the cleaning.

Oliver: Great, my game's totally busted. Nick and Spongebob went off for another ultimaweapon hunting again, Spidey and maybe the teen titan also out bashing and thrashing some super villain somewhere in the near center verse, Nick's geeky friends went on a mission that they didn't want us to know, and even Sadie is out of picture too since she's hanging out with Jenny and the PPGs chatting about girly-girl stuff, so what the heck are we supposed to do now?

Angela: Idunno, maybe go out training or off scouting for scraps or even crossing to another world just for kicks?

...

Imps: Crossing to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>09:27:56<strong>

(Somewhere in the wasteland, seemingly not far from the safe house, after hearing some jet fighter passing by, it isn't exactly one of the Geniuses experimental jet; it was the mischievous Decepticon air commander Starscream, flew over to an unknown rocked hilltop. He then slow down and make a flip backward and transform into his robot form, thus landing down by stomp that cause a slight tremor .)

Starscream: Tripping

Eggman(in radio comm): "PIP" Starscream, have you arrived to the positioned location?

Starscream: Yes, I'm here, ready for transporting contact

Eggman: Excellent, standing by.

(Scream open his cockpit hatch and grab a dark red crystal then placed right on the ground between few small rocks)

Starscream: It's in placed.

Eggman: Engaging..Now!

VOOM!

(A dark beam shoot straight up from the crystal, emitting and forming a spherical barrier shield of dark aura as closing in around the range, within Starscream include.)

Starscream: Shield activated and preserving well.

Eggman: Good, Team two, are you in range?

Azula: Affirmative, Doctor, We're on route and preparing to initiate.

(Kevin 11 punch down a hole and placed the crystal on it as its start glowing a dark red aura.)

Kevin 11: Intact!

Eggman: Right, Commencing procedure now

(The sequence also brought the same effect as Starscream's, with The evil couple within the barrier also.)

Azula: Shield completed, team 2 out.

Eggman: Affirmative, Team 3 report..

(On lower terrain of decimated green field, not far from the other 2 team's posted place, team 3 consisted by General Grievious, Vilgax and Slade, arrived and ready to initiate also.)

Slade: Team 3 ready, preparing the sequence immediately

(Slade then placed the crystal also on the ground and then the beamed out the dark light that is equal same with the other 2 team's effect also.)

Slade: Team 3 confirmed, sequence is a go.

Eggman: Good, and finally, Master lord Aku, are you in position?

Aku: In a certain, closely.

(Aku is appear to be went in deep underground as he phasing through the thicken dirt and rock while carrying one of the machine that possibly the most important one as is the biggest size in-cased under his slender symbiotic body. Aku then finally stop and placed the crystal at the point buried beneath, which also is right at the center of three dark sphere area.)

Aku: Ha-ha! Machine is in place, do you worst, doctor!

Eggman: Wouldn't I be right now.(CLICK)

VHZAAR!

(As the machine is activated, it also releasing the beam, only it thrust upward the earth till it burst out and flashes in the sky, forming a spherical dark aura that merged with the other three becoming longer and wider barricade around the vast area.)

Starscream: Impressive.

Eggman: Wait there's more..

TRRMBLL!

Kevin 11: Whoa, d'you felt that, Azula?

Azula: Of course I did, you klutz. Something went up.

Slade: Oof, oh it's up alright.

Eggman: Engaging maximum surge!

(The dark sphere lifted most inside and even the villain, above the ground and around in massive size, but then, something beneath is also lifted, something big, something sounded like rusty metal construction right below their feet.)

Azula: What in the fire nation's sake was that?!

Kevin 11: more to it, Where is that rumbling come from?!

Starscream: "grunt" Whatever it is, it's somehow rising right below us!

Vilgax: It better be hope the doctor know what he's doing or we all have his head on a stick!

Azula: Not till I get him first!

Eggman: Now what make you think that I would make that such of occasion when I already had the ace?

Starscream: Wha...

VHZOOM!

(From the bottom of the org's shielded terrain, a castle size metallic shinning alloy with twist mixture of crystal and metal, rising from the deepest barren ground. Left an awe and shocking that the villain responds, as they look below from the edges.)

Kevin 11: What, the, heck is that?!

Eggman: Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the true and masterpiece of our original..base.

* * *

><p><strong>10:15:42<strong>

(At the geniuses base, Dexter and Jimmy neutron walking through the second floor platform bridging, giving a touring to their newest and eager intern worker that had the Ultimaweapon of spears.)

Anthony: I can't thank you enough for giving me the chance to be invited in this such of honorary chance

Jimmy Neutron: Ah don't worry, there's always a room for more scientific frontier for better knowledge yourself and your group also

Dexter: although, you're not quite as the same level as us, but we'll be willingly to give you the rope for the intellect you need and some nifty gadget that you might require and needed during your Ultima mission.

Anthony: Awesome

(The gang entering the glass-cased laboratory, they met up with another scientist that is bald with a beak like nose, a round body, wearing black attire cloth with black stripe scarf who is a reformed villain.)

Gru: Ah, if isn't our newest additional yet to be geniuses, has come to the domain to know how our evil invention work

Anthony: Huh?

Jimmy Neutron: Gru, we already told you that we do not create or invented something that evil nor a deadly one in any kind

Gru: Haha ooh, don't worry, I was only kidding of you, villainy pranks, sometime it got you good, hahaha

Dexter: Ha-ha yourself, when we done here, thing's gonna get really tense when the work is about to fold in when few surprises from the enemy came unnoticed

Gru: Okay, alright, don't get your purple glove in a bunch

Jimmy Neutron: So as you can see, Anthony, this is the facility that most part were given us the room to discover and invent something almost mostly out of the ordinary, usually. Since the war began, we been tirelessly building up more weapon, gadget and some reachable to the mass destruction level only to survive from the Org's onslaught and their immoral zombie army, Grunts and also the Heartless that kept pushing us back before we could planned something that would save enough multiearth, even ours from those creeps

Dexter: Until now, we still stocking more weapon and defense as they relentless ram after us. But thanks to you, we have the fighting chance to turn the tide around while we would able to observe and study on one of your weapon that we can engineered to rid of the org problem while we could doing some mapping for universal rescuing

Anthony: Well we did the best we can to help, though some of us still learning how this thing work, that myself include

Gru: Do you? Then if won't be matter if I could take a look on that spear of yours?

Anthony: Uuh..

Gru: Don't worry, I have no intention to do some evilly beneficial for requiring this magnificent mystical tool to do it behind your back

(Jimmy and Dexter look on Gru with suspicious and abit cautioning about his request out of contents.)

Anthony: Ookay sure, here

(Anthony grab the Ultimaspear on his waist back while in standby mode and give it to Gru to take a look.)

Gru: Hmmm, It isn't exactly what I expected.

Dexter: It's because it's not activated yet, apparently only the chosen few can use and make it work the functions properly

Gru: Interesting, although, most of them have their perks of pro and con usually.

Jimmy Neutron: Gru..

Anthony: No, it's okay, it isn't exactly as strong or powerful like Nick's Ultimasword or Sadie's whips by far but..

Gru: True, we only seen at least two or three of we called the super mode, for quite some time mostly in the battlefield frankly

Anthony: Huh?

Jimmy Neutron: What's your point, Gru?

Gru: The point is as also one of chosen, you could do more exercise the weapon's access till it reach to its super mode like the other wielder.

Anthony: But does it also involve with some ultimate sacrifice like Nick got died and back when he fought Solaris?

Gru: That's basically one of those scenario. On any normal circumstance, it may happen like every day moment when someone need to let it out the freaks.

Anthony: Freaks?

Dexter: It's a prominent word for inner wild side.

Anthony: Oh.

* * *

><p>RUMBLE!<p>

(The lab is shaken by a sudden earthquake that is hard makes few of glasses vile and test tube to fall off the table and break to pieces.)

Anthony: Woah! What was that?

Gru: I swear, I didn't do it, I put the tremorator back to the vault like you requested, although, maybe I didn't suspected on the machine's sensitivity that would..

Jimmy Neutron: No this isn't the device at all

(Jimmy pressed a hidden switch on the table and open up a panel screen from the lab's ceiling.)

Jimmy Neutron: Einstein's ghost! the seismic reading indicate a large amount of dark energy been emulated somewhere not far from the defense line here and the safe house.

Anthony: Should we investigate it?

Dexter: Hmm, we could. But..

Jimmy Neutron: We do need some backup, but there aren't enough member or scouts that we could deploy since they're off world on special assignment, including one of our own.

Gru: Not all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>11:15:32<strong>

(Back at the safe house, Oliver and Angela suited and packed their ultimabow with few essential gears for the trip, arrived at the portal chamber room, located near level down as the house's basement complex. The Imps look at the panel and try choose on a destination log from the screen.)

Angela: How about this one?

Oliver: Lilo & Stitch's Hawaiian home? I thought that place still occupied.

Angela: Only on the outer earth's side so far, the rest of the Org's squad is hidden somewhere off space or deep underground. Did you know that other Disney hero character like Kim possible, Jake Long and the Recess team also once lived in the same world although they were event apart?

Oliver: Wow I didn't know that and not much cared right now, Next!

Angela: Geez alright, this one?

Oliver: Toontown, Really? I need action, not laughing and annoyance. Next.

Angela: Okay, How about..

Merlin: And what are you children doing in such incontinent chamber lies above the house?

Oliver: Gah! Oh mr Merlin sir, eh we just, well...

Merlin: I'm hoping that you children won't go to any dangerous dimension without a chaperone at least

Angela: Of course we weren't, just we haven't find one to..

Merlin: Then you're in luck, I happen to stumble upon a couple of little helpful associate that will accompanied two of you on your journey

Oliver: Huh?

(Behind Merlin, a couple little animal with the same weaseled proportion strapped with equipment and gadget that hopefully help them to survive the upcoming ordeal.)

Angela: Timon and Daxter?

Oliver: You serious?

Timon: You think? We're ain't exactly comfortable with this either when the old long beard here force us to tag along with you kids.

Daxter: Me either, I supposed to be helping my buddy Jak on his super top secret mission with the other top gun society there, but Noo..

Merlin: Nevertheless, the more the company the more better wider result.

(The crowd went silently quite added with a back sound of cricking cricket as Merlin spokes unorthodox quotes.)

Merlin: Anyway, I paired the two of you with this little friend as a conditional safety concern requested from Nick and Sadie if one of you or both embark on a mission or adventure, so happy hunting then.

(Merlin walks out the room, leaving the kids and their teammate to be acquainted.)

Oliver: Aww, no fair, that big doofus brother and Sadie and the old blue just ruined the fun.

Angela: Still, it would be nice to have a company to make a better wid..

Oliver: Alright, we get it! Can we go now?

?: Wait up!

(Arrive from the entrance, a brown reddish warthog ran and stop before them.)

Timon: What took ya so long?

Pumbaa: Sorry, this bags really making me itching over the back.

Daxter: Well this is gonna a pitch

* * *

><p><strong>12:40:56<strong>

(At Org's laboratory tower complex, Eggman and Van Kleiss stroll through hallway while discussing their recent plan and one of them have doubt if this is it.)

Van Kleiss: I'm beginning to unease on the matter of our latest scheme that we might push our gambit too far.

Eggman: Y'know, sometime your aristocratic way is always giving me creeps but I had to admit, this is just too easy even Draken can pull this up in his finger tips.

Van Kleiss: Hilarious, but it won't due to just put out a fire that we can't even measure its spread.

Eggman: Dully noted, but the informant that the being provided us is extremely crucial since the first ongoing takeover is cut shorted by unexpected cause last time

Van Kleiss: Ahh, By the one that almost completely destroy the very foundation of the Organization when..

Eggman: SSH!

(Eggman make a dead stop while shooing Kleiss as Maleficent suddenly appears right before them.)

Eggman: Maleficent, I didn't notice you were there.

Maleficent: Nonetheless doctor, I assuming you and Dr Kleiss here is relentlessly occupied on something important than been attended by my presence.

Eggman: Oh no no, we couldn't possibly..

Van Kleiss: Actually, we do have a special offering that might interest you in some kind

Maleficent: What kind of offering?

Van Kleiss: Let just say we have ourselves a leverage.

* * *

><p><strong>13:30:25<strong>

Imps: WOOHOO!

Timon & Daxter: KAAH!

Pumbaa: Yippii!

(Shortly arrived and land on top of a snowy mountain, Oliver & Angela, wearing arctic gear cloth, having fun snowboarding through downhill path despite few treacherous curve, edge and bumps along way. Though Timon & Daxter were frantically terrified that they can't exactly skiing over a high speeding free fall kind of track, while Pumbaa is simply enjoying as he easily skiing through without a glitch.)

Timon: Aah! Tell me again why we have to babysit this runt?!

Daxter: You tell me! All I heard from that the bearded blue is to take on a really important assignment that would involve the critical safety of the society itself and getting us some reward if succeed maybe

Timon: You mean forced us to take it that involve getting us kill anyway!

Pumbaa: Timon, watch out!

(Pumbaa suddenly right behind Timon with him being shoved and landed over Pumbaa's head.)

Timon: Oof! Warn me next time will ya, bud!?

Pumbaa: But I did.

Daxter: Okay, kid, for the record, I didn't mention that skiing can be this so extremely dangerous!

Oliver: Oh c'mon, Dax, live a little!

Daxter: I could lived enough to be alive if only this mountain doesn't stiffed further down to eventually crash landed in the process!

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

(Explosion suddenly occurred right on the ski-path the gang is about to heading.)

Daxter: Like that!

Pumbaa: Whoa!

Timon: Kyaaa hoooaa!

Angela: Evade!

(The team then curved out to the other path side away from the blast, but then another mined explosion started emerged all over the place with the team goes through surrounded frizzling sparks and smoke close to them, although..)

Oliver: WOOHOO! Now this is what I'm talking about!

Angela: Oliver focus! This is serious! The org trying to kill us with their trap settled over the mountain!

Oliver: That's why it's so much fun!

Timon: Well so is THAT!

Daxter: Huh?

Pumbaa: Incoming!

(Shooting from the sky, some sort of intense laser blast, repeatedly beaming on the terrain and cliff as the team barely manage to dodge over the firing range, but their trouble went escalate when the blast trigger an avalanche on top of them.)

Oliver: Woah!

Angela: Head to that rock!

Timon: Meerkat and children first!

Daxter: And a precursor deity too!

Pumbaa: Hey! What about warthog!?

(Guided by Angela and the team went through a small passage tunnel under the rock, safely went in and escaped from been frozenly buried.)

Pumbaa: Yeah! We're safe!

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

(Dropping like a cannonball, the team was stunted as their escape route is cut-blocked by unknown figure as later reveal to be a tall muscular man with a reddish curly hair, wearing a flamboyant flame pattern and white with lastly his masked eyes is angrily glowing heated red.)

Tighten: Well howdy-do kids!

Angela: Oh no, Tighten!

Daxter: Tigh-who?

Angela: He's once an attempted hero accidentally created by Megamind to fill up the fallen hero in his world, but went badly failed till he become one of the worst villain ever

Tighten: Hey! Who're you calling worst!?

(Tighten's rage made his eyes going brighter as he's about to incinerate Angela due to her remark.)

Oliver: Angie, watch out!

SNIKT!

Tighten: GYARGH!

(Appear in the mist, A white figure with a bladed glares suddenly struck Tighten's back, causing him to fall to his back, scream in pain while the figures standing on top of him.)

Oliver: Angie, you okay?

Angela: Yeah, I think..

Tighten: Gah, not you again! KII!

(Tighten gasped as the figure goes hostile with the glowing scythe like weapon close to his neck as the snow mist cleared, it reveals itself to be..)

Pumbaa: Timon! It's one of those Ultimawielder kid.

Timon: Yeah, the rogue one, and it's also the baddiest and vicious of them all (Shivered slightly)

Angela: Shannon.

Daxter: "gulp" Oh boy(Cowering behind Oliver.)

Shannon: I'm not asking you again, where is he?!

Tighten: Phew! (Spitting some melted snow off his mouth.) How should I know? Beside I never even fought him before since I joined up this gig.

Shannon: Well, If you don't know, maybe your goon buddy know where he is.

Tighten: Ha! As if! I have been only doing the "grunt" work for that fat egged mustache doctor and that creepy long black haired guy with a gold metal arm without giving me at least a blink or some hand I could aid on this assignment

Angela: Wait! The doctor with a mustache and egged body like shape and the long white streaked black haired person with a golden metal arm, could it be they..

Pumbaa: Dr Eggman and Van Kleiss, The org's top scientist in building weapon of mass destruction and few highest member of Maleficent's circle

(The other went stood blank due to Pumbaa's sudden accurate answer from Tighten's rough description.)

Timon: Buddy, How did you..

Pumbaa: Academy's villain profile class, I kinda skip out lunch

Shannon: Okay, so where are they now?

Tighten: What'd you think? The same place where all the baddies usually come and went!

Shannon: Grr..

(Shannon jabbed Tighten to unconscious with a light emitting from her blade at his face.)

Shannon: Guess I'm going to the source anyway

Angela: Wait.

(Angela grab her hand that wielding the scythe, gave a slight glare on her and make Timon and Daxter frantically flinch and hid under Pumbaa's mouth jaw.)

Angela: Maybe we could help

Shannon: Really?

(Shannon hiss her grip off from Angela's hand.)

Shannon: And why would you do that?

Angela: Idunno, You look like you need one.

Shannon: Well, I don't needed and I don't have time for that.

(Shannon then walk out and passed Angela as she's about to go uphill, until..)

Angela: I heard you guys failed.

Oliver: AN..!

(Shannon stop tracks as she is quite offended and take a peek angry glares at her)

Shannon: What did you say again?

Angela: Just saying, probably maybe your brother wasn't exactly...

ZIKT!

(Shannon jolted angrily toward Angela and almost strikingly aimed her scythe right at her throat as she's about to be slashes right this second.)

Oliver: Angela!

Timon: Eek! Kid, your sister trying to get us kill?!

Shannon: What? Tell me what!? My brother isn't exactly what?!

Angela:(Slowly raise both her hand in mid-head) That he's not really a good role model due on too much temper, arrogant and off the top egoistic gung-ho clunk than our big brother we could given a credit about and that's probably the reason why he didn't fitted as a leader they could follow and cause your whole operation back there went downhill fast.

Shannon: Why you..grrr.

Timon: This is bad

(Oliver quickly grab and aimed his bow at Shannon, quite infuriated by Angela's insulting remark on her brother, he's feared that she's definitely going to chop off her head right this moment.)

* * *

><p>"Sniff"<p>

(But then, her hand beginning to shaking as her scythe is loosely down when her eye began to shed out a tears.)

Shannon: "Sob" Marlon never once learned how to control himself, including his anger. The only thing he know about is to make a safer place for me to live through without suffering, even it's does cause devastating to others

(Shannon's tear began streaming across her cheek as her pose is weakly break down sated which make Angela avoided from harms or better yet Ultimasycthe's wraith.)

Shannon: "Sniff" So..Are you really going to help me?

(As Shannon seated in sad position, Angela kneel to give her a comfort pad)

Angela: Depend on how deep you are into now

* * *

><p><strong>14:08:45<strong>

(In a deserted road path, a striking looking sport car with a flashy checker-box number 38 on both door with a small autobot insignia on the front grill; Smokescreen, drove through, carrying few passenger that is the Society members and a Ultimawielders; Anthony, Jimmy Neutron, Rocko, Fenton Crackshell ,Toph Bai fong and Timmy Turner with his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda.)

Jimmy: The reading is getting closer from that hill

Timmy: Then, there'll be the bad guy

Toph: giving some beat down that really need the beat down

Fenton: Eh yeah, what she said

Rocko: it's a privilege honors to be alongside with the world savior

Anthony: Actually, I just helping out, I'm not really quite good as Nick did really.

Wanda: Don't worry, sweetie, Nick also has his up and down back when he first founded the sword, and in the end, he went on amazingly proud that he believe himself and his friend enough to save the world.

Cosmo: Or what's left of it.

(Wanda waved her wand that poof out an anvil then fall and hit right on Cosmo's head)

Cosmos: OUCH! I mean, maybe some can still be save, Oooh pretty stars.

Anthony: Well thanks, I appreciated that

Smokescreen: Don't forget about me either

Jimmy: Oh course we didn..

TRMBL!

Anthony: Woah!

Jimmy: Smoke!

(A tremor suddenly shock the other off as the ground began to crack and open up few small crater hole, Smoke manage through by braking fast before collapsing over it.)

Smokescreen: You guys alright?

Rocko: What the blazin' was that?

Fenton: Eh guys? I think we're close.

Timmy Turner: What make you think..

(Fenton pointed on a strange glowing shine on the hill top. The team then went out from Smokes to check it out, while Smokes transform into his robot form and weapon on to cover their back. Approaching silently as they reached, they were surprise to see a weird looking huge chunk part of metal like structure alloy, emitting some strange glowing white aura that gave some warm feeling.)

Cosmo: Ooo, shiny..

Wanda: Cosmo, don't get too close.

Timmy: Eh Jim? Is that the cause of the earthquake?

Jimmy: I'm not sure, but it has the same anomaly that the base picked far from its previous location.

Fenton: Doesn't look very dangerous to me.

Toph: Don't be so sure, whatever this made of, it's not entirely of metal, it's not even from earth or other fallen earth either.

Anthony: Then, what is..

RRMMBLL!

Rocko: Gah! It's moving!

Smokescreen: Everybody get behind me!

(The pieces began vibrantly shaking like crazy as its cause more tremor that get increasingly dangerous, it cracks open few small hole till the chunk is suddenly levitated way up, then it flew away to the distance out from the team.)

Jimmy: Smokes, follow it!

Smokescreen: Are you sure..

Jimmy: Now!

(Smokes goes back to his vehicle mode with the team inside him again, goes in full throttle as they're going after for the chunk as its speeding up about a miles out.)

* * *

><p>Timmy: Wow, that thing flew really fast.<p>

Anthony: We're losing here.

Smokescreen: C'mon, I would've go faster than this if I didn't brought some baggage that complaining alot.

Jimmy: Smokes, stop!

(Smokes hit the brake as Jimmy ordered.)

Anthony: What're you doing?

Jimmy: The object, is slowing down.

(The team look upon the chunk as Jimmy said it is slowing, then somehow it went and disappears into thin air.)

Rocko: Blazes.

Timmy: Where did it go?

Jimmy: Let's find out.

* * *

><p>(The team got out and able Smokes to change into his robot mode again as they're approaching the area to investigate when Jimmy's equipments on his data armband picking up some immense reading of dark presence.)<p>

Jimmy: I'm getting a reading that this empty place is actually a full hot-spot place of dark power.

Cosmo: Seem pretty fine to m..OOUUUCHH!

Wanda & Timmy: COSMO!

(Cosmo suddenly got electrocuted by a dark shock that made him to collapse and twitching over it dark sparks, Wanda and Timmy went in and try to attend him while not getting too close to get shock either.)

Cosmo: "PPZZZT", Ouw, hoho "BZZT", Ouch the pain, "PZZTT" So much darkness! BZZT!

Wanda: Cosmo..

Toph: Is he gonna be okay?

Timmy: I don't know

Jimmy: Strange..

(Jimmy then thinking on something while he picked up a small rock then he threw and hit it by suddenly its spark out to dust.)

Rocko: Gobbles!

Jimmy: Just I thought! This whole area is been shielded by an invisible dark barrier that incinerate anything that would went in. This is definitely has Org signature activity all over it.

Smokescreen: So what the plan then? Bomb the place up and make a special society's welcoming community?

Jimmy: This barrier is too charged by alot of dark energy overall, could be a miles radius out, It would take a lot of positive re-enforce energy surge to blow a hole on it.

Anthony: Hey, how about this.

(Anthony release his spear as he pointed on the invisible shield.)

Jimmy: Wait! I can't possibly calculate the outcome that could..

* * *

><p>CHAKT<p>

(The spear went through the layer and it ripped while gave out a little dark sparks over it, though he kept his grip steady as it shielding out the sparks from ever zapping the spear or himself)

Timmy: Whoa nice going, buddy

Anthony: Should we go in?

Jimmy: Hmmm, Alright then, ready your weapon and your natural arsenal at bay, whatever they're up to, they're really doing it big this time.

Timmy: Wanda, you stay here with Cosmo and Smokes, kept an eye on him and thing.

Wanda: Are you sure you're okay without us?

Timmy(Grab and twirl his blaster marked with a star insignia on the back.): Confidently no, but might as well prepared for anything, right?

Wanda: Be careful then.

Anthony: Alright guys, we're going in.

(The team went the inner shield as Anthony leading the front with his ultimaspear, pierced through the path while shielding him and the other from the shock. They then somehow reached through as the spear blast out an opening to the other side, but what after next, it isn't what they imagine the org have been doing this big of secrecy as they upon a gigantic citywide castle with twisted structure and has the same glowing material that been gathered in all over places to merged full again.)

Jimmy: Einstein's ghost

Timmy: Should've brought Poof when we gone

* * *

><p><strong>15:23:25<strong>

(Back at the mountain, The Ultimabow Imps, Shannon, Timon, Pumbaa and Daxter were walking down through the mountain as the Society agreed to help out Shannon to find his brother out and get some info about his activity, Although, some of the Society at the back while the girls are silently forward, isn't exactly comfortable about helping out the almost though friendly allies that had the tendencies to reign over them.)

Timon: I'm telling ya, man, this is a bad idea, we talking about a psycho loose cannon level with a blade that swoop off anything in one swing with no flinch at all

Pumbaa: Aw c'mon, Timon, they did help us in defeating on the most powerful Org's villain ever

Timon: Yeah, till they probably planned up to destroy both side and more including us till no one would dare to challenge them again

Daxter: I'll say, what'd you think, kid?

(Oliver, somehow was strangely gaze on Shannon which he practically didn't pay attention about the guy are arguing about)

Timon: Hey! Earth to Oliv-mook, get back down here!

Oliver: Hu-wha? What're you guys saying again?

Daxter: We were saying about..Hmph!

(Daxter's mouth suddenly been silently block as Angela put a quick shut on his lips while she shushing the other to keep quiet as they have arrive at the enemy line; Down at the edge of a cliff, the Org is apparently posted a camp site as they're building something like a mechanical rounded platform floor with 4 positioned stature like conduit structured along with a laser needle all pointed at the center of the platform.)

Pumbaa: What are they doing?

Angela: I think they building some sort of teleportation machine.

Oliver: And look who's leading it..

(Viewed at the panel controller beside the platform is the scientist and the supervise baddies that run the operation: Jack Spicer, the red headed with yellow circling goggle boy genius with a wacky personality, The Brain, the super intellectual yet madmen brain that once led the brotherhood of evil and incased in a mobile life support. MODOK, AIM's leader and latest humanized weapon for pure destruction. Jafar, the dark arabian wizard and Maleficent's right hand man, and lastly, is the vile, cold, horrible yet cunning warlord general of the Grunt army and monstrosity maker he built for the org's ultimate conquest...)

* * *

><p>Pumbaa: EK! Oh no, it's him.<p>

Oliver: Who? The hooded long coated guy beside Jafar?

Daxter: Not just any hooded guy, that's Padro Lodo, the org's most dangerous and most evil humanoid being that ever come upon or even live to tell the tale

Angela: So in other word, he's basically on the top of Maleficent's circles and definitely most powerful one, right?

Pumbaa: Eh well some true, some heard a rumors that Padro is the brain of the outfit that literally rule everything that the orgs does and he's literally right at the top behind Maleficent and Xehanort.

Angela: Wow, that's deep

Timon: It gets deeply scary when some poor mook ever caught by him, most of them would rather kick the bucket then been his guinea pig into horrifying monstrosity creature just like the grunts themselves

Oliver: Boy, what'd you th..Hey? where's Shannon?

Daxter: She was here a minute ago.

Angela: Eh guys..

(Angela pointed the guys to look down and shock to see that Shannon is heading through the org's camp site.)

Daxter: Ah!

Timon: Wha?! What?! Is she trying to get pulverize?!

Pumbaa: We gotta save her.

Timon: What?! And facing alot Orgs and..Padro?!(Shivering)

Angela: Either way, we promise her to help, so let's go.

Daxter(whipping): Jak, help us..

* * *

><p><strong>15:56:12<strong>

Jafar: Gentlemen, how are we doing?

The brain: System is operational, in matter of second, this device will provide our army to able to send and attack on a protective world through blankest point they didn't even know were there.

Padro: Great, now log this and open the get now

(Padro threw some kind a device like external hard drive to Spicer.)

Jafar: General Lodo, not be so rude, but why the sudden rush?

Padro: Cuz' we're already blown

(Strikingly, Padro pull out his crystal gun and fired in the air but suddenly is caught on repels on invisible force.)

Jack Spicer: Gah! A ghost!

Padro: Not close enough

BAM!

?: ARGH!

(The blast hit on the force which it's reveal itself to Shannon as the shot was caught on her arms with its red frizzing on it.)

Jack Spicer: Hey, it's that girl with the Ultimascythe!

Jafar: My, my, what a lovely surprise to see you again, Shannon.

Shannon: Not as much that either destroy or you tell me where my brother is now.

MODOK: Bah! You do realize that you're now completely surrounded

Shannon: You mean them?

(Shannon tap down her scythe's bottom blade and reveals the now visible of their army from grunts, heartless and some other weaponized creature, lying on the ground, dead.)

Jack Spicer: Woah, she's getting good

Padro: Not soon enough

(Padro pull out his other gun and fires both frantically at her, but Shannon move swiftly fast and deflecting every Padro's laser as she could.)

Padro: Nerd! Open the gate now!

Jack Spicer: Ek! Right away sir!

* * *

><p>(The scientist gone full speed as the drive is slotted in and begin initiating the sequence while Jafar cover their flank by shield barring as Padro keep her busy till Shannon manage repels the laser to bounce right next to him though it only hit the ground, but force Padro to back up abit, creating an opening that Shannon quickly take as she slashes off both Padro's gun to half. Shannon keep advancing but Padro suddenly manage to halt her attack with blocking her top blade by his steel pipe, hidden in his sheet and other hand holding the handle.)<p>

Padro: That..was..my favorite GUN!

Shannon: And it's gonna be a lot more if you or any of you don't talk right now.

Padro: You want to know now? Here's a hint; light bulb.

Shannon: What..

(Padro's belt circlet-buckle start blinking till it blows out a red flash of surge, subsequently blew Shannon to the ground and paralyze in pain by the zap. With no minute wasted, Padro pulls out his long chain-sawed sword under his back coat with a evil grin that he's going to end her life right now.)

Padro: It's been a real pleasure to fough..

POW!

Padro: GAUW!

(Padro suddenly got huge hit in the chest by lasered arrow as he angrily look in front to see Oliver, Angela and the Hakuna Matata pack lock on as they made it in to save Shannon in time.)

Padro: Well well, if isn't the rugrat of the Ultima, I been hearding about.

Oliver: Well this rugrat is gonna make a dent and scraps more than your face.

Daxter: Kid, you maybe need to ease down a jive on the threatening part

Jafar: The little one is right, you know, better know the fight than blindingly silly over through the raging fire.

(As the situation getting intense, Angela look at her team with her twins began feel hesitant like he would start a stray fire while Timon and the other were too afraid to even give the order to shot at the hooded man that they feared to be true, as Shannon on the ground in a hurtful red surged paralyze state, Padro though still pain too on the chest but enough to enrage his wraith to destroy them all, leaving her with only one option..)

Angela: Stand down.

Oliver: What? Are you kidding me?

Angela: We're too disadvantage here and be lucky enough to survive from this Padro guy.

Oliver: But Angie..

Angela: We can't lose this, bro, let just get her outta..

Shannon: NO!

(Surprise and shockingly that everybody sees Shannon suddenly burst the surge out of her. As she about getting up, her scythe's circlet device began to glow brighter white, also herself, mostly shined on his eyes and mouth in extremely angrily manner.)

Shannon: Figures you gotta back out like that, well guess what, NOBODY LEAVING AND NOBODY GOING TAKE ME DOWN UNTIL I GET MY BROTHER BACK!

PTHOOM!

Angela: SHANNON!

(Shannon suddenly surged out a powerful spherical force field that blow out a strong wind that instantly gushing out everything away from her. In process, her cloth outfit began to change and warp all over that merge into her skin like spandex with a slight armor padded and her face is forming to a mouth-less mask and finally, the scythe began to split itself into different kind of weapon tool like blade. With that, the field is breaking out and emerge into new and dangerous that she's now; the super mode.)

Angela: O.M.G..

Daxter: By the precursor..

Pumbaa: Shinny..

Oliver: Shannon?

Jafar: Impossible!

Jack Spicer: Gah! Oh no, NO! It can't be her..

The Brain: But she is, she has able to unlock the most powerful and devastating state of the very same weapon that almost overthrew our Organization to..KRASH!

Jack Spicer: KYA! BRAINY!

(Brain's glass shattere and collapsed to the panel floor by a sudden blow of metal boomerang that thrown by Padro while in the knee.)

Padro: Thanks for the spoiler, numb-nuts

(Padro begin to strike again as he reels his razor chain to high gear, that makes Shannon to react when she open her glowing eyes and lifting his dual blade to clash with Padro's chain sword, intensely struck and smashing each other till one of them won't make it out alive.)

Padro: Keh! Super mode mumbo jumbo or whatever you are, when I say you're going down, YOU'RE GOING DOWN ROCK BOTTOM AND DEAD!

Shannon: So be it.

* * *

><p>(Shannon then unleash a large immense surge, gave a shock wave that strong enough to blew everything away on its path, including the imps team been thrown away few steps back from their fight, while not until they crash over few Org's protective equipment baggage and crater.)<p>

Pumbaa: Ouw, my hoove

Timon: Ouw my tails!

Oliver: Arg, okay this isn't fun anymore

Angela: Well, at least it's time for us to grow up

Shannon & Padro: GRAW!

(Padro blindly charge his sword with much rage at Shannon at she vastly repel the grind slice. As she about swing with her other blade, Padro fires out a beamed gunshot right under his mischievous sleeve, Shannon quickly dodge and make her back up on steps, then she advance again as she swing and slash further to get to him but Padro kept firing though missed alot due to her state's lightning fast move and reflexes, while try also to slam her with his sword.)

Padro: Hold still, will ya!

(As they kept pushing each other till neither of them is going down, Jafar struggling by holding his staff front as he strengthening his magic shield barrier around the panel keeping out from damaging, including the scientist.)

* * *

><p>MODOK: Argh! They'll destroy the whole site!<p>

Jack Spicer: Kyaa! Man, just when our luck is already in our favor!

Jafar: Enough with the nuisance, gentlemen! UGH!

(Jafar's shield been punched with medium shatters on the layer by Shannon's striking chained-scythe while trying to grab Padro closer for more hurt. The teams on the other side crawling for cover while under the craters stock while carefully not get caught by a stray fire from the fight.)

Daxter: This is crazy! The whole place is blown away to scraps!

Angela: We need to get near that platform and destroy it before they sent something worse from the other side.

Timon: And how are we suppose to do that?!

Angela: When I give the signal, you ran toward and give'em hell, don't stop till the device is done for.

Oliver: Angie, you really think..

Angela: GO!

(Oliver and the pack immediately ran toward the shielded orgs,which Jafar noticed them.)

Jafar: Not by far you'll go!

(Jafar cast out a spell that jump out a slithered pack of cobra snake that surrounded the area which the team unable to get close to them.)

Daxter: Kyaa!

Timon: Down boy, Down!

Oliver: Aw geez, that's dirty!

Jafar: There's more where it came from and it will be your..

BAM!

* * *

><p>(Angela fires her charged arrow straight at Jafar's staff and his shield instantly breaks down, also his snake suddenly vanish right the moment his staff's reddish eye shatter.)<p>

Jafar: Wha?

Angela: NOW, BRO!

Completely without his shield, Jafar been bullseyed most by multiple light arrow shot by the Imps.)

Jafar: ARGH!

(Jafar fall and defeated with his staff been broken.)

Oliver: And you're out.

Timon: Alright, we're winning.

Jack Spicer: Oh yeah? Well there's still two of mega-mondo us and just the four little wi..?!KYAA!

(Jack suddenly caught wrap by Shannon's scythe chains then pulls away and toss over the place to just smash Padro.)

Oliver: Just only you now, fat face!

MODOK: Correction, I just begun to even odd prematurely CHAK!

(MODOK's chair and body is shifting to transform from shape and mechanism that start up with forming a torso equipped with a similar repulsor ray on his chest, the leg armed with rocket launcher and 2 long spike on it feet's each end, and then..)

Angela: Daxter, catch!

(Angela threw some small dark pieces that catches by Daxter.)

Daxter: Is this the dark..GARH!

(The piece suddenly burst out a dark surge around him that made him savagely transform into a monster type dark echo.)

Timon: Dax?

Pumbaa: Coach?

Daxter: ROOAR!

(Dark Daxter sprung forward at MODOK while in mid transformation as Dax jumps and claws MODOK's interior savagely, giving major damage and falling which Dark Daxter did it victoriously as MODOK defeated with his part mangle all over the place.)

Oliver: Uuh that's gruesome

Angela: Ollie!

Oliver: Oh right, the console.

(Angela join in with the other at near the console that been energy-shielded, Timon sated on Pumbba's back as he activated his strapped pack and unleash a long piped cannon for Timon to lock and loaded as well the imps.)

Imps: And FIRE!

(The team threw out all the firepower they have, simultaneously at the console, but no hinged or scrap as the barrier is quite strong and the machine still processing to near completion.)

Oliver: Nuts, this really thick!

* * *

><p>Jack Spicer: KYAA!OUW!<p>

(Spicer is helplessly chained while been slam and trashing the camp out by Shannon, trying to get Padro as he enduring in suffering pain on his body and face.)

Jack Spicer: OUW! PLEASE! OUW! UNCLE! UNCLE! OUCH! HAVE MERCY! OOF! MOMMY!

(As Shannon senselessly beating down Spicer over through hard material, Padro suddenly sprung in with his sword as he see an opening)

Padro: Got you no..!

(Stunted, Padro went pass through Shannon like she was an illusion. Then, as he flew, his body is vastly wrapped with chain, restrained from hand to leg till he landed. Spicer however been release from been chain anymore.)

Jack Spicer: OH thank you, it's o..

(But he didn't notice that he still in air till fall down and crash unto the heavy crater that cause more pain.)

Jack Spicer: ..ver.(Passed out)

* * *

><p>(Shannon drag the chained Padro into her while she crouch on top with her bladed sickle right near his face.)<p>

Shannon: Had enough?

Padro: Kah! I had to admit kid, you got spunk.

Shannon: Where's my brother?

Padro: You really committed and initiative to..

Shannon: Where's my BROTHER?!

(Yelled out, Padro strangely calm, not quite a flinch after been shouted. Instead, he just creepily chuckles)

Padro: If I tell you, you let me go?

Shannon: Depend (Glares her eyes real close to him.)

Padro: He's there, he's near, he's everywhere! Bhahahaha!

Shannon: Tch! You're crazy!

Angela: I don't think he's gonna talk out of that anytime soon

Shannon: You think?

Angela: Although, maybe you can simply help us destroying that console before something bad is coming in from that

Shannon:..Why not.

(Shannon then grab one of the blade than immediately threw and slashes the machine off, instantly deactivated the floor, rendered obsolete.)

Oliver: Woah

Timon: That's it? The girl's weapon is the only one that can destroyed?!

Pumbaa: Well, we did helping too

Padro: Hahahahaha "Chuckle"

Angela: That's never a good sign

Padro: You think thrashing that machine would stop whatever we're working on?

Oliver: Yeah! Well, usually..

Padro: You better start learning to know the game's move, kid. Cuz, one small step can be..

PHZOOM

* * *

><p>(The platform is beamed out an illuminated beacon that pierced through the atmosphere, then its light that pillared the platform start vibrating like crazy as it's getting bigger and wider with the feel of vacuuming around it, which Angela feared.)<p>

Pumbaa: Timoon, I can't move my hoove!

Timon: Me either, buddy!

Padro: Happy trippin'!

Shannon: YOU SONANU...

(The light swallow Shannon and the others to white before finishing her cursing. Padro, his goon and the camp itself went in also till the whole base is left nothing but a giant crater.)

* * *

><p><strong>16:50:56<strong>

Shannon:..BITCH!

(Shockingly, Shannon(Revert back to normal form), Oliver and Angela appear out of nowhere, deep underground, right in the middle of a battle between the Orgs consisted by Mandark, Snaptrap, Frenzy, the "big" Mr freeze with the Grunts soldier against the Acolytes Quicksilver, Blob, Mystique, Polaris and the "skinny" Mr freeze, stunted to see the Ultimawielder appear before them out of thin air.)

Oliver: Oh boy..

* * *

><p><strong>17:03:32<strong>

(Meanwhile, on the little society pack, apparently landed roughly on a rubble of a ruined tall building as they dizzily try to get up.)

Timon: Aww, My achin'..

Pumbaa: I don't think I even like the trip anymore.

Daxter: Add two (Went back to his normal also)

BOOM!

Timon: Oh now wha..

ROOARR!

(The driller burst out from the terrain and grinding through the street as it going after for..)

Timon: RUN!

Pumbaa & Daxter: AAAHHH!

(The weasel duo jump in to Pumbaa's and make a scram for their life as the driller chasing them and getting closer right at the worm's spiraling razor mouth and then..)

POW!

Driller: SCREEE!

(Blasted right in the mouth, the Driller then drive uncontrollable that it crashes into mess debris of scrapped cars and die instantly)

Timon: Hey, that thing down, we're safe!

Pumbaa: But who did..

* * *

><p>WOOSH<p>

(Above the view of ruined skyscraper, a white-green and purple rocket-shaped spaceship, hovering above the pack with couple of it passenger came and flying out of it, then they reveal to be one of the Society's top elite..)

Booster: Coach Daxter? Pumbaa?

Daxter: Hey, I know you guys

XR: Timon? What're you guys doing here?

Timon: Man, you're not gonna believe what we been through!

* * *

><p><strong>17:21:20<strong>

(Meanwhile, on a high ground near the cliff, possibly not far from the battle zone, as the sound of loud and bombing noise is heard. A large creature with a green hair, silver skinned with slight red pattern along with a glowing huge circlet on the knuckle, walking enigmatically long way from unknown, stops at the edge on top of the hill. He sees the ruins filled with heavy smoke and fire as well building collapsing due the titanic battle between the Society and the Organization, he then seemingly angry with his eye's steamed bright glows and in that instant, he make a leap jump high up in the sky, heading toward the ruins while his intention for sudden rage is unknown.)

* * *

><p><strong>17:48:06<strong>

(Later again, somewhere in a dark chamber like room, a dozen of deep-cold containment capsule were kept stored inside a glassed booth room, for special reason yet unknown. Zoomed closer to see through the capsule's ice-fogged glass, is a person or to be precise, a human gothic girl with a dark green hairline in some-kind of cryo-sleep state. Then getting closer, it seem that girl is look exactly like..)

?: Wake up, sweetie.

(The girl gasped with her eyes open in shock.)

?: Never gets old

**18:00:00**


	9. Time Void Pt 3: Uncover

( Night-time. The Society's 2nd retriever unit posting their camp with most of them resting or in bed while others busying with repairs and recheck their supply. For instance, Tail, working non-stop on deciphering and put altogether the pieces in his computer. But then, he stop clicking and take a closer look on the numbers in his screen, he soon discover something in the dot that make him jumpy as he found..)

Tail: Oh my..

* * *

><p>( Tail then rush over to another tent, where they provided the medical equipment and attention that rested one of his most valuable friend and partner.)<p>

Tail: Sonic, Sonic Wake up.

Sonic: "Groan" 5 more minutes, mom

Tail: Sonic Wake up!

Sonic: What?...

( Still sleepy though manage to half open his open, Tail whispered in his ears something that shockingly important.)

Sonic: Say WHA..

Tail: Psst! not so loud, Sonic.

Sonic: But we oughta tell the other about this

Tail: I know, but please, I need your help to do something first

Sonic: What is it?

( Tail whispered his ear again and..)

Sonic: WHA...!

* * *

><p>Ingrid third: You're sure about this, Fill?<p>

Fillmore: To be honest, Ingrid. I'm thinking we might put ourselves way too deep on this case.

Ingrid: Something tell me we might be already is.

( While Ingrid try figuring out what were Fillmore doing when he uncover something from the photo. The investigator then went down through the elevator to the geniuses basement, further searching out Chuck's clues that Fillmore believe to left behind for the Society or some member with deductive skill to crack it.)

"TING" UNDERGROUND FLOOR, STORAGE FACILITY, ARCHIVE SCIENCE AND STORED FACILITY UNIT. HAVE A NICE DAY.

Ingrid: Okay, we're here

Fillmore: And there's the "It"

(Fillmore spotted on a warehouse-like storage where the scientist kept few outdated or near useless weapon and machine for memorandum. They went inside and all they could see are a bunch pile of junk and obsolete arsenal with few crates and shelve over it. They went excavate the place for any leads of object or tools which could shed some light over this mystery.)

* * *

><p>Fillmore: Okay clues..Where are you hiding?<p>

( Fillmore then survey every boxes, crates even secured synthetic baggage to almost up and down to find his one of Chuck's puzzle-solved picture.)

Fillmore: C'mon, Where is it..

Ingrid: Fill, Over here.

Fillmore: What is it? Did ya found it, Third?

Ingrid: Not sure

( Fillmore went to Ingrid's side when she discover something on the wooden long crates while take at look upon)

Ingrid: This must be it.

Fillmore: How can you tell?

Ingrid: I photo-memorized from the pictures that you put together earlier while using this infra-glass and find this

( Ingrid point on the crater's side ends while seeing with her glass's infrared. Fillmore also switched his glass to infra mode, sees at that point the box's above side-end, reveals some strange transparency logo that looks like a half square formed pixels, reflecting some shine from each angle view)

Ingrid: that insignia is the exact same description from the poster's back that you deciphered. It's a match.

Fillmore: Or one of it I manage somehow, let see what he's been letting it to us, Hand me that crowbar.

( Ingrid and Fillmore then placed the crowbar's tip on the lid.)

Fillmore: Ready?

Ingrid: On three..

Fillmore/Ingrid: Three!

( They pulled and crake open the case. Looking inside, they were surprised to see only placed one strange glowing rubic cube like object.)

Fillmore: Disco.

* * *

><p>( Then, somewhere in an unknown, blurry situation, while seemingly it had a burning tray and dusty over the background, a grunting sound that seem like a person is lying hurt on the concrete ground, try to get up, with his flipper barely hold.)<p>

Skipper: "Grunt" Wha..Ouw, What the macaroni fin is happening here?

?: AAAHH!

Skipper: Huh?

( Skipper gets up though barely keep it stead and banged, yet enough him to walk through the wreckage while trying to locate where the screaming came from.)

?: SKIPPER!

Skipper: Wha?

( Skipper sled fast over the floor fast with his slippery belly, rushing toward the screaming which is quite closer, he then went into the damaged corridor and came to some kind of big hall room.)

Skipper: NO!

( Horrifying, Skipper then found his men, Kowalski and Private, lying down, beaten, bleed and hardly even breath on the ground.)

Skipper: Private! Kowalski! Speak to me, men!

Private: "Groan" Skip..per, we..'re sorry

Kowalski: He's too powerful Skipper! It's even broke the sound barrier itself

Skipper: Hang in there, boys! I'll get you all outta here, where's Ric..

Rico: AARGRRGH!

( Rico suddenly thrown out from the smoke and drag roughly through the ruined floor but cached by Skipper just in time. Bruised and battered with more horrid state that his stomach left out a slash marked by a very sharp object, barely to notice him awake as Skipper hold strong on him.)

Skipper: No! Don't do this to me, men! Not again!

?: Ooh but it is, Skipper..

( Skipper then terrified that he see a hooded male human that responsible for the lethal attack of his men, appear behind the smoke, with his terrifying glowing red eye and wielding some kind of big chainsawed sword.)

?: And now, it's your turn and next, the rest of ALL YOUR FREAKS!

Skipper: No..NOO!

( The red eyed raised his weapon, and make a swing slashed down to end Skipper.)

* * *

><p>Skipper: Gah! "Pant pant pant"<p>

( But suddenly, it was a nightmare that Skipper was asleep in his office, yet the dream was so intense it sweat itself over his slippery feather along with shaking flipper.)

Skipper: "Phew" Should've lay off that last kipper while on the run

TING

Skipper: Hmm?

( Bell ringing outside, Skipper check on his camera monitor and sees Fillmore and Ingrid right at the door.)

Skipper: Huh, that's convenient.

( The door open and the duo went inside.)

Skipper: Howdy societies, what's bring you guys here?

Fillmore: Well for starter, you could tell us why this cube shaped object is left under the Geniuses storage unit without any weird noticing?

Skipper (Firmly look at the cube placed on his table.): Strange, usually we mostly destroy things like this that look or even felt dangerous from the looks of it practically for kicks. Course, it rather caused by Kowalski or some other over-headed nerd that didn't see the vile over the goods. But this one, I didn't even know what is it, frankly I just stump.

Ferb: I'm afraid that's not possible.

Skipper: Brit boy! I didn't see you coming.

Ferb: And what better way to explained this

( Ferb press his pod device on his hand then flashed upward an holographic screened projectile that filled the quarter, showing them of various data like pictures and video related to Chuck's recent activity, Including..)

Skipper: Sweet sour's trout! Is that Chuck boy's brain?

Ferb: More exact, the Intersect.

Fillmore: Dawg.

Ingrid: Unbelievable, So many data and code inside one brain.

Ferb: Apparently, there's more to it

* * *

><p>?: Did you make the contact yet?<p>

Phineas: So far, no.

( Back on Morgan team, stranded in the Ultimawielder's pre-apocalyptic world, the gang recuperate in abandon warehouse complex to avoid any intention even time itself. But while others still working; Phineas analyze the crystal closely with his data-watch though it hasn't react or glow anything for awhile. Isabella, Treeflower and Kitty re-organizing their arsenal and supplies while packed them most to their hyperspace packs. Norbert, Sulley and Mike try to get some sleep but can't due the disturbance by stuffed rounded belly Dudley's loud snoring noise and a pesky flies around Mike's head. And lastly, Rex and Jade standing guard the perimeter while Rex is quite nervous next to her due Jade's unreasonable request as she constantly look at him in hidden flirty way.)

Mike: Shoo will ya! They should've bought a bug spray while they added

Norbert: Not the mention, a very helpful proofed ear-muff for the noise

( Dudley went asleep, snoring loudly after eating so much dog food product that make the storage to shake vibrantly.)

Sulley: Come on, Mike, it's not that bad

Mike: How is not actually bad?

Sulley: Well, we did made it out back into reality and away from those smoky heartless

Mike: Oh yeah, that kinda swell up. Except we're still lost in a specific time-space of the human history and worst, we're instead in the Ultima chosen heroes long before they had their weapon and frankly save the entire multiverse that left. With hopelessly no clue or even to try to contact the other Society back up, without making some damaging move to the space time continuum!

Norbert: Well, that's putting it mildly.

( Meanwhile, Phineas examine the crystal by using his data research watch which appear some intrigue on his face.)

Phineas: Hmmm, interesting.

Morgan: What? Found something on that crystal?

Phineas: I checking through speck of inch and reflected rhytm that crystal constantly react in a very specific way.

Morgan: How specific?

Phineas: Like specifically, this thing still weirdly active with its resonance that I haven't figured out since we got back from the shadow realm.

Morgan: Better question is how the heck it got into that stadium with Clockwork's note left on it?

Phineas: I'm figuring out that also. But one thing for sure, I don't think that message led to this crystal was from Clockwork at all, in fact he..

CLICK

( Crystal suddenly clicking like a switch mechanism inside it and blasted out a random of unknown vision image that the whole team sees while all gone frozen trance like state. The image were moving and hover over around through their eyes, and then they witness a clear sight of slide of some corporate science facility with its staff actively working on a project of a weapon which they were suddenly stunt to see one of them is a sword with an holder is a half-cut circle containment unit that looks like..)

ZHOOM!

( The Image stop and vastly suck back into the crystal again, with the team out of their trance, back to reality.)

* * *

><p>Mike: What. In. The MONSTROCITY WAS THAT!?<p>

Treeflower: Was that a mental record?

Norbert: More like mental dizziness, ouw

Isabella: No I see it too, Kinda like a film in our head

Phineas: Not just a film, it's some kind of record to weapon developing research that looks exactly like the legendary Ultimaweapon itself

Isabella, Mike, Sulley, Kitty: What?

Norbert & Treeflowers: Eeh?

Morgan: Waitaminute, are we sure about this?

Phineas: Positive, just briefly notice from the one resemble a blade like object and..

Jade: Guys! Get over here, now!

( The gang(minus Dudley, still sleeping.) hurried over to Jade's side and sees Rex lying on the ground, twitching all over his body and creepily glowing eyes which streamed a binary like data number of 00 and 01)

Isabella: Oh my.. What's happen to him?

Jade: I don't know, I mean after the vision stop, he went down and starting moved on its own

Phineas: Let me check.

(Phineas scan him with his data watch to look something that might upset his nanite somehow.)

Phineas: Blood pressure rapidly high, heart rate is..Gah!

Isabella: PHINEAS!

( Rex suddenly grab Phineas's hand, right at his watch with a strong grip.)

Isabella: Let go!

Jade: Rex, snap out of it!

( His hand then glows out some circuitry around Phineas's watch which cause him a great pain on his hand.)

Phineas: ARGH!

Morgan: No! Rex, snap out of it!

Sulley: We're trying'!

Jade: Rex, let go!

ZAP!

( A pulse of circuitry from Rex's hand is slightly blurred the team's vision but finally he let go of Phineas's watch)

Phineas: Oof!

Isabella: Phin, are you okay?

Phineas: Yeah, I think..

ZAKT!

Phineas: So?

Morgan: Phin, your watch!

( Phin's watch suddenly loading up a kind of binary number 0-1, almost overdrive the hard-drive)

Isabella: Phineas?

Phineas: My watch somehow downloading many data that I couldn't recognize yet, probably by the affect of the crystal caused Rex into shock.

( Rex suddenly sit up that spook the team that he just shacked clear his head off.)

Rex: Ouw my head.. What happen?

Jade: Rex, you're okay?

Rex: Wha.. Yeah, I think so, what's going on?

Norbert: You're sort collapse then freaking out in a creepy sleep trance like a short circuit nut-bolt and then you almost tore off the kid's hand

Rex: I did?

Phineas: No, It's really..

( Phineas notice his watch blinking something from the interface, he then pressed and pop out the inter a holo-imagery scene and recorded data contain a important information which include of the science facility and slight detail of the weapon.)

Phineas: Rex must've caught the crystal's digitized wave that caused him to shock due the flashes overload

Rex: Ooh, Ay mariannte. It felt like I been around a roller coaster for several loop and crashed right down my noggin, Ouw

Morgan: We'll tent on that and Phineas, what is this all about?

Phineas: I don't know, whatever it is, it's a secret research developing project that make weapon in some kind, under title, Krystill Intercorps.

Isabella: Krystill?

Phineas: And it's not really far away either, it's right out the town over the coast.

Mike: Woah, hold a moment, you're not thinking about breaking into an arsenal making factory with building possible of mass destructive intention just to find out that this weapon that the chosen using isn't exactly what we were told about a while back?

Phineas: Actually I was gonna use my watch to hack into their network and into their mainframe, but your suggestion is quite logical too

Morgan: Okay, Let's check it out then

Norbert: Nice going, Green globe

Mike: He he, I was meant it in sarcastic way really

Kitty: So this is the plan? We go into a some secured research facility that secretly make the Ultimaweapon or look like it, find some clue and hopefully we don't get seen or caught or even cause an unwanted paradox event?

Morgan: It could be our next lead on founding Chuck and maybe getting some thorough detail on the weapon's real origin.

Jade: I thought the weapon was created by the you-know-who, with his ultra-making dark magic stuff on it, and suddenly been pre-destined into Nick kid's hand in order to save the multiverse

Phineas: It's sounded more like typical myth story now, but we have our own theory that we believe it was in another way

Treeflower: Still pretty epic to me

Norbert: Okay, and what about some wheel?

Phineas: Not a problem, we're basically in a scrap yard and we could built ourselves a suitable vehicle with few modification that would give us incognitoly advantage while going out in the open

Sulley: Sound like a plan

Mike: More like disaster waiting to happen, it's not like we haven't face the worst of it yet, right?

* * *

><p>( And few moment after building a bus made of scrap-parted material, they're on the road, took on crucial mission to infiltrate Krystill facility to found out more about the weapon and also some lead to found Chuck also.)<p>

Mike: Just for the record, are we really doing this?

Sulley: Seem so

Mike: And it's also okay to take everybody all in once to that place?

Isabella: Well, we gotta move out eventually anyway before some random worker or scavenger just lurking around the complex that would accidentally find us there

Treeflower: Beside, it's already uncomfortable by now

Phineas: We're here

* * *

><p>( Morgan stop the bus on the spot of the facility where is a laboratory complex with a unique design that circling spiral like proportion as its beached to the sea, with a tower at the center of it.)<p>

Rex: Arriba

Dudley: It isn't exactly much TUFF building really

Morgan: Okay guys, you know the plan right?

Kitty: Get in, found some lead, avoid physical contact as possible and get the heck outta here fast

Isabella: Including ourselves intentionally

Sulley: What do you mean?

Phineas: Meaning we have to be ready for whatever possible happen the information had on the weapon and its origins, it would make startling point event from what we originality told before

Jade: Hope it'll be a better back-story than some cliché medieval battle of the universe stuff

Treeflowers: But it's kinda have the romantic side actually

Morgan: Alright, clocks is ticking guys, let's move.

* * *

><p>( And the mission began; Morgan, Rex and jade disguised as the janitors to get into major room and offices for clean up. Others like Kitty, knocking the security woman down and take her place on surveillance, while activating Phineas's invented holo-collar around her neck and turn her head exactly like the security ladies. Dudley in a way, replaced the guard German Sheppard dog at the hall, by throwing a decoy bone that make the dog easily chase over it and Dudley knocked out cold with a bat from his pack. The Beavers sneak in under the air duct, getting access to the electronic room then try to shut down few protection over unmarked sensitive area on the internal. And lastly, Phineas and Isabella monitoring the team in the bus while Sulley and Mikey keep an eye on the situation outside facility from the grassed hill.)<p>

Phineas: Okay, everyone set.

( Morgan's team went in the briefing room and start searching)

Morgan: Yeah, we're in

Jade: And kinda abit lost again, what exactly are we looking for really?

Morgan: Anything that look suspiciously like it.

Jade: Right, That shouldn't be a problem

Rex: Well, clue or not this place look pretty clean to..ARGH!

Morgan: Rex?

Jade: Rex!

( Rex felt a massive headache all the sudden, cause him fall on his knee.)

Phineas: Morgan, what's wrong?

Morgan: It's Rex, he's had that thing again

Jade: Should've we just let him stay at the bus while recoverin..

Rex: Argh!

( Rex's eye suddenly glowing brighter that shoot out a light like scanning laser which suddenly scan an X-ray like over the briefing table and reveals a secret trap door underneath it, then the scan stop and Rex conscious again.)

Rex: Oh gringo, what was..

Morgan: I think you find the entrance, kid

Jade: Which kinda abit obvious BTW.

Rex: "Groan" I did?

CREAK

Morgan: What the?

( The table jolted a slight electricity and split open into two, releasing a strong vacuum that immediately suck the team into it.)

Team: Aaahh!

( The team is flowing down the secret tunnel fast while went over few twist and curve till they're exited and piling on a floor of dark unknown room, especially Morgan at the bottom end.)

Rex: Oooh

Jade: That was some ride.

Morgan: No kids, can you please get off me now?

( The pair getting off and help Morgan back on his feet while cautiously aware on the dark area.)

Jade: Where are we now?

Morgan: Phineas, can you hear?

BZZT PZZTT

Morgan: Great, comm-link out, must've been deep here

Rex: Guys, Psst

( Rex instructed the guys to keep quite when he heard something moving or sees a speck of light emitting from a small opening door

Jade: Company? ( Slowly touching her talisman for battle ready.)

Rex: No, it's definitely not coming here.

( Rex then move closer to the speck, with Morgan and Jade follow him while cautious for his current sack also. They nearing in, peeked and went awe to watch some assembling procedure on a weapon object that looks like a sword, with its vital component is a glowing gear, incased right on the main holder which is completed and it became the..)

Morgan: Holly..

Rex: Wow

Jade: Freaky

* * *

><p>Phineas: Morgan, Rex, Come in? Can you read me? Morgan?(FRZZT) "Grunt" Nothing, just static.<p>

Sulley: Eh little boss, I think we may have a problem.

Phineas: What? Another time disturbance?

Mike: Worst, Look at the sea!

( Phineas look with his binocular and spotted a huge twister coming from the ocean, as it speed is quite max as it very much heading to the facility.)

Phineas: Get the other on the horn, we need to..

Isabella: Phin wait, I pick up something on the thermal radar, something in the wind is full of life movement and some.. Not entirely similar to organic at all.

( Phineas sees the thermal reading from the holo-data screen, he then grab his binocular again, zooming closer and then response with frightening looks that the twister is actually..)

Phineas: Oh no.

* * *

><p>( Meanwhile at Morgan again.)<p>

Rex: Woah, I can't believe they actually built the weapon right near the kid's town

Jade: This is totally better back-story than that time ghost guy with his universal savior fairy tale stuff, it's too cliche

Rex: Maybe he told us first to give us the edge and encouragement to fight back hard on the organization

Jade: Oh, okay that work too

Morgan: Anyway, we better find the way to contact the other, before unwanted disruption could..

?: Hey, Who are you people!?

Morgan: Oh crap

Rex: Eh, we were just cleaning over this dusty messy floor and..

Security(talking to his shoulder-talkie): Sir, we got unidentified intruder on the entrance hall, Request immedia..

BANG!

( An air shields suddenly fall down along Norbert and Treeflower, hit on the security right top of his head, knock him out cold.)

Treeflower: Ouw, Okay that wasn't the right turn at all

Norbert: No offense Flower, but next time, I'll be the docking navigator

Morgan: Nobert! Treeflower?

Treeflower: Guys? What are you doing here? Or whatever is here anyway?

Morgan: later, right now, we gotta get out of here!

Norbert: Tell me about, Phineas said something like big spoot is happening ou..

BOOM!

Morgan: Woah!

Jade: Gah!

Norbert: Eeep!

( Explosion is heard following a tremor felt through the underground, almost shaken them off balance.)

Jade: I taken that might be it?

Computer: SECURITY ALERT! SECURITY ALERT! FACILITY UNDER ATTACK, PERIMETER OUTLET TO DEFCON RED! DEFCON RED!

BAM!

Rex: That's bad, right?

* * *

><p>( Back on top, things gone pretty grim when the buidling complex is surround and almost in cased within the tornado entirely and even worse, pack of heartless start falling down from the wind itself and storming the facility, rampaging through and feast their victim into theirs.)<p>

Kitty: Dudley, what happening there?

Dudley: Do you really need me to say it?!

( Kitty in the security room, horrified to see her vid-watch by Dudley's angled view a pack of variety Heartless from stormed in the buidling, catching everyone in sight as they claw and maul till the victim's presence disappear to nothing but their heart flying away to the air.)

Kitty: Whisker!, we're surrounded!

Dudley: Oh no we're not, it's always gone down to the same thing as usual, Flight or FIGHT AY KIKIKI!

Kitty: Dudley, Wa..

Dudley: YAA!

( Dudley charged and making a frantic havoc bashing over the heartless troops with his arsenal steel Bo staff and throwing few light blow grenade while keeping them out from civilian staff to slip away to safety.)

Kitty: Aw friskies! Hang on Dudley, I'm coming in too!

( Kitty ran out the room and discard her disguise, rush to help Dudley before been overrun by the vicious dark creeps.)

* * *

><p>( Morgan and gang went through few hallway to find the exit while trying to avoid getting caught by security or their grunt troop, then Morgan signaled the guys fast to stop at corner when he saw few officer troop's shadow glimpse on the next hall.)<p>

Officer #1 : What happen?

Officer #4: the security watcher detected an enormous hurricane suddenly wind in into the facility completely and its deploying a pack of dark creature with grimed yellow eyes, attacking staff and all on sight.

Rex: Heartless?

Morgan: Psst

* * *

><p>Officer #1: Are they through?<p>

Female Officer #3: Not yet, but it won't be long soon, they practically tear everything including our strongest defenses been brought down to shamble

Officer #2: The storm somehow prevented us to make the evacuation impossible, it's fortressing around the complex.

Officer #4: What should we do now?

?: Initiate the protocol.

( Out the blue, standing behind a blinding light, a scientist woman that feature high strong attitude with a shade and an I.D badge; Dr. Sarah Krystill, head of initiative projects.)

Sarah: We cannot let those thing get the weapon.

Officer #1: But ma'am, the portal system still insecure, the magnetic icing problem is too big of a risk to even evacuate few personnel.

Sarah: No we won't, but they do

( Sarah pointed on her back as the bright light came from a special preserve unit with a glowing gear symbol in front that contained the "weapon".)

Female Officer #3: If those thing goes there, where were we go..

PHTOOM!

Sarah: I'll explain all about, we need to the dock by in mean time, call out the procedure R1 now!

Officer #2: But that's..

Officer #1: Understood ma'am, let's move people

( Sarah and the officer move along toward the unknown docking area and it's procedure, while passing unnoticed the society on the corner hall, Rex then catch a glimpse on the liquid cylindered container of the Ultimaweapon that make him slightly flinch again.)

* * *

><p>Rex: "Argh"<p>

Female officer #3: Hmm?

( The officer heard small noise over the dark corner hall and went there to check out, but nobody there as she abit confuse where the grunt noise, then she continue back to escort the doctor and the weapon to the dock safely.)

Morgan: They're gone.

( Morgan and his team reappears again as they held together with Jade for her snake talisman of invisibility to work.)

Jade: Almost too close.

Rex: Uugh

( Rex went into his episode again as he fall to his knee with the headache getting heavier and painful.)

Treeflowers: He doesn't look good again

Norbert: I'll say, not mention his eyes went totally white.

Jade: Rex? Rex! Hang in there!

BOOM!

Morgan: They're getting closer

Norbert: Where do we go now? We're almost ran out of shortcut and passage just to find a way that simply look like a exit.

Rex: Follow them.

Jade: What? Rex, are you..

Rex: Follow them!

Morgan: Rex!

* * *

><p>( Rex in a very manic state, unleash his nanite to build out teh Rex Ride and ran forward to go after the staff and the weapon, dragging the team along in a high-speed chase over the hallway with curving banging and crashing some narrowed walls.)<p>

Norbert: EEEEHH!

Treeflowers: Kyaa!

Morgan: Rex! Slow down kid!

Jade: Rex, Snap out of I..

Treeflowers: GUYS LOOK!

( Treeflower then pointed in front an a crash-proofed glass window when suddenly a giant dark reptilian monster burst from the roof of another room and ambushing the escorting weapon from their destination.)

* * *

><p>Monster: RAAAA!<p>

Norbert: Holy Mama!

Morgan: That's one big helluva Heartless

PTHOOSH

Jade: Woah Rex! What are yo..

Norbert: He's not gonna..

Morgan: HANG ON!

( Rex gone full throttle, crashed through the glass while jumped heading to the monster, as the monster is slowly turn to theirs, Rex ride unleash its ramming shield and instantly blast boosted forward then smashed hard right at monster's jaw, tremendously beat him down hard. With that impact and the effect, the structure's ceiling start to collapse, falling heavy rubble on top of him and the team include, buried and defeated.)

* * *

><p>Officer #1: Oh my.. What was that?<p>

Sarah: Whatever that is, we're extremely lucky to even close to that door. Let's move, people!

Officer #1: Yes, ma'am.

( The escort went by and made it safely to the "dock" chambers. Meanwhile, Morgan and his team is trapped under ton of rubble debris, very close to the defeated monster. Then, the rubble started vibrating which is quicker and faster till..)

BAAM!

( Blew wide out by an energy burst charge from Rex's Gauntlet shield, protected him and everyone second about before they crash down.)

* * *

><p>Treeflowers: Wow, "cough" That was kinda rush<p>

Norbert: Yeah. Almost too close for comfort, I think we need to reconsidered next time if we're gonna brought along the nanokid for another suicide mission again

Morgan: At least we did save the scientist and the weapon from total paradox catastrophe, really

Treeflowers: Should've we go after them to find out the origin?

Morgan: I think we'd done enough from where we stand now, even out harm the timeline itself

Jade: Well that sum it up total. How're you doing now, Rex?

Rex: "Gulp" I think I just need like about a ton of aspirin and a liquid for my stomach after we're done with this, Oooh

( Rex turn off his shield and let the team out as the coast is clear.)

Morgan: We have to make a contact outside, more to it, a way out of here

Treeflower: Or we could just climb up there, through the hole the monster purposely smashed somehow

Jade: It's kinda long way up.

Morgan: Maybe, but that doesn't stop us yet right, Rex?

Rex: Ugh, Sorry boss, can't do right now, still reeling over that last meltdown.

Jade: I'll fly Rex out with my rooster talisman.

Morgan: Right. Beavers, grab your grappler, we roped out of here, Let's move!

( Morgan and the beaver shoot their grapple to the ruined hole ceiling while Jade use his talisman to fly carry Rex on her shoulder, as they went through to find an exit on their path.)

* * *

><p>Mike: Oh man, this is bad, this is bad, buddy.<p>

( Outside the complex were Mike and Sulley, watching helplessly as the tornado totally imprison the whole place up, which is practically impenetrable as the wind is quite fast and dangerous it could rip someone's flesh out and dusted all away while nothing can get in or get out either.)

Sulley: Yeah, I hope the other is alright

Mike: Hopefully If they ever survive the onslaught or whatever thing that horrible they had in store right now

( Then inside the bus, Isabella picking a blink on her holo-screen.)

Isabella: Phineas, I've located more energy signature that matched to us, that's gonna be Morgan and the gang.

Phineas: Where are they now?

Isabella: It's abit fuzzy but I think they just climb up from some secret underground base.

Phineas: Great, At least they saved (CHAK!) For now.

( Phineas in a way, holding and readying his latest specialize-made big rifle style blaster.)

Isabella: Eh Phineas? What are you doing?

Phineas: A little something that I just put together from my pack, which could make a hole on that blasted wind fortress

( Phineas rush out the bus and headed toward storm, while Isabella follow him while worried about his sudden rash action.)

Sulley: Hey, Phin, Isa! Where are you going?

Isabella: I don't know but it definitely involve with drilling a hole on that twister.

Mike: Wai, What?!

Isabella: Just stay on your post, shout out if something worse happen!

Sulley: Isabella, be careful!

Mike: Ooh sure, like thing doesn't get any worse like right now!

( Close enough to the twister's frontline, Phineas calibrated its system and adjust blaster right at point blank, while fighting it's sucking effect from getting him too.)

Phineas: Just about right.

Isabella: Phineas, wait! We don't know what'll happen if it failed!

Phineas: Then let's pray it's not!

Isabella: PHINEAS!

( Phineas fired the blaster right at spot. The blast also push him back and forcibly fall down due to powerful release. It then create an circular energy that spread further forced opening into a big wide passage hole.)

Isabella: Phineas, are you alright!

Phineas: Yeah, now that's a pow!

Isabella: Pow? Phineas, you're almost die when you close to the wind!

Phineas: Sorry, Isabella, it's was desperate move but we had get them now before..

BAM!

( Huge explosion occur when the front entrance suddenly blown open and it tossed Kitty and Dudley out and fall on the ground, and look quite beaten.)

Isabella: KITTY! DUDLEY!

Phineas: Oh no, who would do such a..

ROOOAAR!

( Hearing the animalistic roar, somehow within the storm, a dragon shape like shadow descend above with its terrifying breath of fire about to spew to seemingly burn the complex down to the ground!)

* * *

><p>?: Wait, you're saying what?<p>

Kowalski: That the team is probably lost in time and somehow might be causing havoc over the timeline?

( Back to the 2nd team, the whole gang were in the meeting tent when Kowalski doing the brief about time lost statuses first team, only to be interrupted by..)

Po: No, I'm saying someone ate my whole emergency kung-pao cuisine that I just about to ate during my break

Dash: "Burp" Sorry, that was a full one

Ellen: Dash!

Dash: Sorry mom, I was hungry

Kowalski: People please! This is very critical and undeniably dangerous situation since the first time encounter the chosen Ultimawielder

Tail: Kowalski right..

( Tail came in and brought something like a controller equipped on his hand.)

Tail: And this is maybe the very recent turning point that we won't be able to encounter again than fighting the org all over again

Sabrina: What're you talking about?

Tail: Remember what we've watch the record that only shown a static that contain with numbers?

Kim: Like a binary code number, yeah?

Tail: Well, I manage to break the code out last night and somehow found the way to get them back properly to our time

Violet: Wait, it's mean we could save the team and also Sulley back to our time safely

Tail: Well yes and.. Not sure, follow me.

( Tail then went out from the brief along with the other and followed into the repair tent where the team's Ramrusher is filled with cable, wire apparatus to inside out, with some machinery equipments of a super computer code detecting and breaker around the rusher.)

* * *

><p>Po: Woah<p>

Gerald: Talk about techno-overdrive

Candace: I'll say, it's kinda more wicked than my brothers usually invent.

Bulkhead: So you think this thing's gonna bring our friend back?

Kowalski: Theoretically possible and most..An obvious failing in question maybe?

Tails: We won't know until we try at least, cross your finger, guys

Robotboy: Ready. And. Set

Tails( wears goggles): Do it.

( Robo pull the switch, activating the machine with a jolt of sparking electricity around the vehicle, yet it empowered, it began to unraveled to the group when its side door start glow brightly and it's growing forward into more vortex like shape energy. While the machine itself rumbling and sparking out more jolt close to overload.)

Private: Tails? I think it's abit far..

Tails: Just a little more!

Wayne: Eh guys, either it's my imagination or something in there is heading this way.

Violet: It's gonna be them!

Elastic girl: Violet, don't go near it!

Tail: Almost go..

PTHAAR!

( The vortex blow out a electric wave, jolted the group off their stand and the machine went explode and shut dead the whole operation. While the team were instantly safe protected by Violet's invisible barrier again.)

Gerald: Ouw

Arnold: Gerald, you okay?

Gerald: Yeah, I think so

Candace: Everyone alright?

Jake: That's whack, man

Violet: Is there in a mechanical way doesn't instantly explode and kill us every time?

Kowalski: In layman term and less painfully, no.

* * *

><p>?: Ooh..<p>

Kim Possible: Hey, who's there?

( As the smoke slowly clears, the team saw something in front like a figure laying down then slowly getting, which alert the team to unleash their arsenal and stand for obvious hostile.)

Numbuh 362: Steady people

Kim: Whoever you are, we got you surrounded

?: Wai..Wait, wait! No, I do.. I don't mean you any harm.

Jake: Oh yeah, then what are you anyway

?: Well, because..

( The smoke cleared, the team were shock to see the figures that came out the vortex is none other then..)

Chuck Bartowski: I'm one of you, always. Hi guys

( The team were awe and speechless for his sudden appearance until..)

BOOM!

Private: Wha?

Mr incredible: Everybody out, NOW!

Dash: Going!

* * *

><p>( The gang rush out of tent and fearfully sees a huge dark cloud that blasted a powerful thunder with a explosive manner which right above their surrounding post where dozen is shooting and bombing down few of their stuff and essential to smithereens.)<p>

Wayne: Talk about rough weather

Violet: Watch out!

Po: EOUW!

( One of the lightning almost strikingly hitting the team on the spot but it's repelled thanks to Violet's shield.)

Numbuh 362: Armed up, people

Jake: The org really pick the worse day ever to attack us

Candace: Guys, I think something moving on that cloud!

( While pointed up, the cloud suddenly emerging 3 shadowy figures under the thicken mist, getting closer and closer that puff away the fog and reveals that they are the powerful and dangerous Orgs member of the demon society: The Oni general Daseki, Ancient Arabian demon Amuk Moonrah and an avian haunted jack in the box, Paddywhack.)

Paddywhack: Hello boys and girls, wanna play?

Jake: No way

Dash: Brr, not that crazy creepy slender-duck again

Numbuh 362: Focus, team! We're in for a big time now

?: Oh I hardly that would be a greater matter that you'll ever face to

Kim Possible: That voice, it couldn't..

Candace: What? What is it..

( appearing behind the mist between 3 demon, it's a human with a mischievous big eye along a big mustache and beard, wearing a drape down lab coat with long strap black glove, smiling evilly descend upon them at the edge of the cloud.)

* * *

><p>Chuck: Oh no<p>

Mad Doctor: Oh yes

( He then press the button of his remote and suddenly the scene just went off like television shut down.)


End file.
